I'm Knocked Up
by Ms. Goodfellow
Summary: I'm 17 years old and having a baby... what have I gotten myself into? **First few chapters under re-construction**
1. Wait, WHAT?

_(Rewritten on 11/17/12)_

* * *

**Heyyyyy guyyyyssss! In case you haven't read the title and/or summary, this story is about Sabrina getting preggers. It contains a few adult themes, such as swearing and sexual references, but it's definitely not M rated. **

**Sabrina and Puck are 17, and Daphne and Red are 11/12-ish. The Scarlet Hand has been defeated, and Henry and Victoria moved back to New York with Basil Jr. Sabrina and Puck still "hate" each other.**

_**READ ON!**_

* * *

"Unnnn Ughhhh," I grunted, rolling over.

"Oof!" I breathed as I rolled into something...squishy and...warm. I cautiously opened my eyes, my head throbbing in return.

I jumped a little as I noticed a lanky frame laying on the bed next to me, covers pulled up to his chin, with his back to me. But I knew that floppy blond hair like the back of my hand.

"PUCK GET OUT OF MY RO-," I stopped short when I realized we weren't in my room.

We were in a well-furnished cream-colored room. Black curtains were drawn across a large window; early morning sunlight peeked out from over them. Puck and I sat in a large bed, complete with soft purple sheets and a darker purple comforter shoved to the foot of the bed.

I sat up quickly, but immediately had to lay back down due to the large wave of nausea. I rested my cool hand to my head. My confusion over Puck was temporarily replaced with a pounding headache.

Puck shifted in his sleep, and I self-consciously pulled the sheets up to cover my naked body.

Wait a second, why was I naked..?

I gave a soft, but high-pitched squeak as I ripped the sheets off, revealing my exposed body. I slowly glanced over to Puck, my prediction being confirmed as I stared at his bare backside. My thoughts whirled around in my head, unable to piece anything together. What happened last night? I groaned inwardly as a fuzzy flashback came to me.

**_Flashback_**

_The sweat dripped down my neck as I grinded sloppily into a faceless man's body. His buddies laughed and drunkenly cheered me on._

_Puck stormed over angrily, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into a bedroom, ignoring the protests from the faceless man. I giggled flirtily at Puck, running my hands through his hair. His breath smelled strongly of alcohol, and I'm sure mine did too._

_"Sabrina, you're so wasted. How many drinks did you have?" he asked, his eyes warily following my hands as they groped at his chest. _

_"Maybe a few, I can't remember. How many have YOU had?" I said, my words slurring and my vision hazy._

_"Not as much as you.." he mumbled, but I could tell he was slightly drunk._

_I pushed my body up to his, not able to even think straight. _

_"Come'n Puck, loosen up a little and let's have fun!" I said, running my eyes up and down his body. His eyes widened nervously as I leaned into him closer._

_The last thing I remember was him locking the door as I attacked his lips hungrily._

**_End of Flashback_**

Oh god, this can't be happening. I practically _forced_ myself upon _Puck_! I knew I should have never gone to this party.

I lost my precious virginity to stinky Puck Goodfellow. Well, he did shower somewhat regularly, so he wasn't _that_ stinky, but he has that weird foresty smell I hate.

Puck, still sleeping, turned over in the bed, revealing his tan chest. I refused to let my eyes wander down any further.

Ignoring my aching head and certain other aching body parts, I quietly slipped off the bed and hurriedly put on my crumpled clothing that was scattered across the floor.

I was pulling on my shoes when I heard a large yawn come from Puck, which meant he was waking up. I ran out of that room as fast as I could, and was almost out of the hallway when he called out:

"Hello? Who was that?"

* * *

My light blue Prius purred to life and I quickly hit the gas pedal, eager to get home before Puck did. I realized that I smelled like sex and alcohol, so I quickly spritzed on some perfume while driving.

As I was driving, I replayed the events of the morning and night over and over in my head. I remembered what Puck had called out as I left; he had asked who I was. Did that mean he didn't know it had been me? I prayed that he would never find out. Maybe he would figure it out later, like I had. After all, he hadn't been as drunk as me...

I finally arrived at home, pulling into my parking spot in the garage and racing to the front door. I stopped in front of it and took a deep breath.I fixed my hair, smoothed out my clothes, and walked inside silently.

I expected to see everyone awake, worrying anxiously over mine and Puck's whereabouts. After all, we did tell them we'd be back bay midnight.

"Hello?" I breathed, still expecting Granny's stern face to come and reprimand me. I felt a little sad when nobody came though, feeling a little uncared about, but it went away quickly. They must all be asleep.

I made my way into the kitchen, seeking out the time. The oven clock read **5:46 AM**.

I got a glass of water from the sink and swallowed two aspirin, hoping it would make the pain from both my headache and lady parts go away. I blushed as I recalled why my female parts hurt.

I slowly crept up the stairs a few minutes later, expertly hopping over the creaky step. I ran down the hallway to my bedroom on my tiptoes, though, as I heard Puck's Jeep roar into the driveway.

I locked my door right as I heard him burst into the house, being noisy as ever. I craved a hot shower desperately, but I didn't want to risk seeing( or being seen by) Puck.

Puck must have woken Granny when he entered the house, for I heard her whisk down the stairs, most likely in her robe and slippers, and begin to inquire about where he had been. I gave a slight smile before drifting into much-needed sleep.

* * *

**Haha, cliffie, sort of, not really.**

**In case you were wondering, this whole entire story will indeed be in Sabrina POV. I might switch it up once or twice, but most of it will be in Sabrina's point of view. **

**Anywaysssss, this story is inspired by my beautiful baby girl, who is currently living in my tummy. Her name will be Rosie, and her due date is October 19th! My soon-to-be-husband, Jeffery, is the sweetest human being in the world and he helps me out so much. Before you gripe about teen pregnancy, I will assure you that I am a legal adult (I'm 19) and while yes, we are young, we will do fine!**

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Sticks of Doom

_Re-written on 12/15/12_

* * *

**Thank all of you for the incredibly kind reviews! *gives out muffins* Good job!**

**_READ ON!_**

* * *

_3 weeks later_

I woke up suddenly, feeling a swoosh of dread as I felt last night's meal start to make its way upwards.

I rushed to the toilet, pushing past Red and Daphne in my hurry. My hand was clasped tightly over my mouth. I grabbed the knob on the bathroom door and tried to fling it open, but found that I couldn't. I gave the doorknob a little rattle before realizing the bathroom was currently occupied.

"Ooooooo, Puck is the Trickster King, a villan of all kindssss" Puck sang obnoxiously, the clunking of cabinets and swooshes of water telling me that he wasn't using the bathroom for any of its purposes at the moment. I cut him off by pounding my fists against the door, trying to ignore my strong nausea.

"OPEN THE DOOR, PUCK! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT EVEN USING THE RESTROOM _OR_ SHOWERING," I shouted, doing my best to keep the vomit down.

"And why should I, Grimm?"

"BECAUSE I'M GOING TO-" Too late. I keeled over and my stomach lurched; a slick mess of digestive juices and last night's lasagna appeared on the floor in front of me. My eyes watered, but I couldn't tell if it was the force of puking or anger at Puck.

Daphne groaned from behind me and the bathroom door flew open just in time for Daphne to rush to the toilet and empty her stomach also. She couldn't stand to see people puking.

Puck stood in the doorway, eyeing the chunky mess with apprehension. I was very tempted to grab a handful of it and fling it at him, but that would be gross and is frowned upon by society. Puck gave my an annoyed look and sauntered down the hallway, as if it was MY fault I hadn't made it to the toilet. My eyes watered even more.

Granny rushed up the stairs, having heard what happened from Red, and kneeled down next to me. Her crinkled hands rubbed my back soothingly.

"Liebling, you must have a bug or something. This has been going on for quite a few days! Are you sure you have no other symptoms of the flu?"

I shook my head.

"Well, dear, why don't you go lay down and I'll take care of this mess. And Daphne, sweetie, stay in the bathroom until I have everything cleaned up," said Granny, helping me up. I gave her an appreciative hug and sluggishly made my way to my bedroom.

What was going on? I was constantly hungry, getting over-emotional at the stupidest of things, and woke up every morning with the desire to vomit. Not to mention, I was constantly tired and everything felt sore! And I wasn't even on my period, either, which didn't give me something to blame my behavior on!

Speaking of periods, when was my next one due? It had to be sometime soon, right? I walked over to my calendar, counting the days that had been after my last monthly gift.

Five, six, seven, eight...I was eight days late. Something in my brain clicked, and I let out a gasp, dropping the calender on the floor and racing to my laptop.

I went to Google and shakily typed "early signs of pregnancy" into the search bar. Thousands of results popped up, and I clicked on the first one. I read the symptoms over and over again until my vision got blurry. I decided to make a mental checklist.

Nausea? _Check_  
Fatigue? _Check_  
Tender breasts? _Check_ (with much embarrassment)  
Head and Back aches? _Check_  
Cravings? _Check_

These words swam around in my head and I struggled to make sense of them. I suppose that, at the time, I was too shocked to fully comprehend what was happening. Finally, I gathered a small portion of my sense back and made a quick decision.

I grabbed my purse and flew down the stairs, narrowly missing Granny who was just finishing up cleaning my mess. She gave me a quizzical look as I hastily put on my jacket and stuffed my keys in my pockets.

"Liebling, where exactly are you going?" She asked warily.

"Oh, I'm just going to get some medicine, I think I have a virus." I lied smoothly.

"If you're not feeling well, dear, I could have Puck drive you-"

"NO!" I yelled, facing her. She gave me a blank stare, clearly confused about my outburst.

"It's just that Puck would tease me and stuff and I don't want to deal with that while I'm sick, you understand, don't you Granny? Alrighty, well, I'm off. Catch ya on the flip side!" I sang out cheerily as I stumbled out the door and into my car.

* * *

My hands trembled as I stared at seemingly millions of colorful packages, all for the same purpose. First Response and E.P.T glared back innocently, trying to act as if they weren't life ruiners.

I was at the drugstore, in the pregnancy test aisle. There were so many, I didn't know which one to choose, let alone how many. I finally closed my eyes and chose three boxes randomly.

I walked to the damp counter and payed without thought for the dumb tests. The clerk gave me a little pity smile, but I did not acknowledge it.

"Bathrooms are in the back, right corner of the store, sweetie," said the clerk.

I headed towards the restrooms self-consciously, feeling like everyone in the store had their eyes on me and the bag of boxes in my hand. I debated with myself internally, trying to decided whether to do the tests here or do them at home. I decided that I might as well do it here, where I didn't have a chance of being barged in on as I did at home.

I entered the grimy bathroom, thankful that it was a one-person. I wanted my privacy.

I locked the door behind me, then took out the little tests. I quickly skimmed the directions, then followed them. Now, we wait.  
_

Three bright pink plus-signs burned holes in my head as they stared. I angrily slid them into the trash bin.

I began to shake uncontrollably and my throat made weird sounds; sounds I've never heard myself make. Almost like I was...blubbering.

_You are Sabrina Grimm! You don't blubber. That's for children!_

At the mention of children in my brain, I began to sob quietly. I was pregnant with Puck's baby. Puck's baby was inside me. I was only 17 years old, for crying out loud!

17 and pregnant with a demon child.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I heard myself say, _"No, Sabrina, this is no demon child. This is your child. You will love it."  
_

What did that mean? I love my very unborn baby? Of course I don't, this baby will be a life-ruiner, for both me and Puck. I couldn't let myself become attached to it.

I got up off the filthy floor that I had slithered down to in my moment of shock. I walked slowly to the mirror, thankfully noting that my water-proof mascara was indeed water-proof.

I took deep, long breaths until I had calmed down somewhat. I grabbed some paper towels and patted my tear-ridden face dry.

I heard a knock at the bathroom's door, signalling that it was time for me to go. I walked briskly out of the bathroom, barely even glancing at the frazzled woman waiting to relieve herself after me. I held my head up high as I left the drugstore and got into my car, trying not to think about it but failing immensely.

What was I going to do? How would I tell the family? How would I tell...him?

I reasoned that I still had a few weeks before I started showing, so I had a while to figure out how to tell the family. But I didn't want to keep it from Puck so long, him being the father, after all. I decided that I would tell him first. That way, we could tell the family together.

The decision was made. I needed to tell Puck.

Immediately.

* * *

**Did'ya like it? I liked it. This was an interesting chapter to write. I was trying hard to make Puck in-character. Did I do good? Haha, Sabrina may seem a little OOC. I tried my best, I really did! So, review, please!? Thx for reading!**

* * *

_**UPDATE: 12/15/12**_

_**Hey guys, don't expect me to make a new author's note every time I re-write a chapter, but I just wanted to say something really quick.**_

_**Yesterday, on Friday the 14th, 27 people were shot and killed at a school in Newton, Connecticut. The majority of these victims were children.**_

_**It is a very horrible and sad thing that things like these happen. A mother should never have to bury her child. My heart is broken for all those poor families, and right around the holiday season, too.**_

_**Please say a prayer, no matter what religion you are, to those families in Newton. This is a very sad time.**_

_**Thank you. I love you guys.**_

_**~Roxanne**_


	3. Water Can Be Choked On

_Re-written on 1/11/13_

* * *

**Yay! I made it to the third chapter! Ok guys, so I am ecstatic right now. I just looked and saw that I had 23 REVIEWS! I actually started crying when I read your reviews. Don't worry, they were good tears! I might do shout outs every 5 chapters, so look out for those. Also, some of you were wondering about the due date and stuff. Well, today I turned 6 months pregnant (yay!), and the baby is Due in Late October. Around the 23. So there ya go! Here is a chapter that took me FOREVER to write, but I had a ton of fun with this one.**

**_READ ON!_**

* * *

As I pulled into the driveway, I began doubting myself. How would I go about this? Should I even tell him? Maybe I would be better off not telling him and raising my child as a single parent. For Heaven's sake, the boy doesn't even know how to hold a puppy, let alone a baby!

I could just tell everyone that it was the result of a one-night stand with a random boy in New York after a night of partying. It would be easy, and I could give the child up for adoption before it could grow up enough to resemble Puck in any way.

I enjoyed the sound of the plan very much in my head, but I knew that I could never keep that a secret from Puck. It wouldn't be right; I would feel too guilty.

_"Deep breaths, Sabrina. You can do this," _I thought to myself, trying to calm my mental hyperventilating.

I blankly stared at the steering wheel for a few minutes, thinking of what the baby would look like. I was stalling, and I knew it. Ashamed of my cowardly behavior, I finally got up enough nerve to leave the car and enter the house.

A mustard-yellow sticky note was the first thing that I saw when I opened the door. It resided on the key rack, and I skimmed it quickly as I hung my keys.

_Brina,  
_

_We have all left to town to investigate a crime. Princess Pea had her mattresses stolen again. Puck refused to go, and you weren't here when we left, so you two are the only ones home. Make sure the house doesn't burn down. We'll be back by dinnertime. See you then._

_-Uncle Jake_

I cheered mentally. This would be easier than I had thought. Nobody's here to hear Puck freaking out and question it.

I mentally frowned, though, when I realized that this could end badly and nobody was around to hear my screams for mercy.

I laughed at myself when I realized what I was saying. Puck would never _actually _try to hurt me...I hope.

* * *

"PUCK, OPEN UP! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!" I screamed as I furiously pounded on the door. I had knocked for the past five minutes, and he had yet to respond.

The door flew open suddenly, right in mid-knock. I lost my balance due to the unexpected opening and fell face-first on the ground. I quickly jumped up, my body colliding with none other than Puck, whose body was shaking with laughter.

"Well, well, well. Can't keep your hands off me, can you Grimm?" said Puck cheekily, giving me a wink as I stepped back. I laughed at the irony of that statement.

"Puck, I need to ask you something...personal," I said quietly, "Have you lost your...virginity?"

Puck spluttered a bit, his eyes bugging out of his head. His face flushed red and I had to suppress a giggle. He stuttered, then finally spoke clearly.

"Uh, what's it to ya?"

He looked down at his feet. For crying out loud, we were 17! Yet, he was acting like a 11-year-old boy! He may have grown up physically, but mentally, he was still a kid.

"Puck, do you remember who it was?"

"Uhh, Sabrina, can you stop asking me weird questions, you're kinda freakin' me out. It's not like you've lost yours, anyways!" He cried out, hands fidgeting.

"Actually Puck, I have lost mine. And I kind of have ask because... I was the one you lost it to. Remember Sierra's party? We drank a lot at that party," I looked at him and struggled not to sob. When did I become such a baby?

"What!? That's impossible. The girl I was with had a tattoo of a butterfly on her hip. That's all I remember. You don't have any tats!" he exclaimed, looking relieved to prove me wrong.

I sighed and tugged the waistband of my pants down slightly to reveal a violet butterfly. I could feel Puck's eyes burning a hole into my tattoo, frozen with shock.

"See? I told you."

Puck continued to stare at me, a strange look on his face. He looked sort of...smug? I laughed silently, knowing that that smirk would disappear after my next piece of news.

"Where did you get that tattoo?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"My 16th birthday. Uncle Jake gave me his permission for it as my gift."

"Oh," He cleared his throat awkwardly. " I think I need some water. This is a lot to take in. I mean, I slept with Grimm, for pete's sake."

He ordered one of his chimps to get some water from the lagoon. The chimp returned with a glass and Puck silently began to drink it.

"Puck, I have some other news as well, and you might want to sit down for this." I said nervously.

"Oh please, I'm the Trickster King. I can handle _anything_."

"Suit yourself," I murmured under my breath before speaking clearly. "Please just don't...freak out, okay? This isn't easy to tell you."

He gave me a confused glance, clearly having no idea what I was going to say.

"I'm...pregnant." I whispered, keeping my eyes on the ground.

I waited for him to say something, but I heard nothing. I mustered up the courage to look up, afraid that he had ran away.

He was standing there, his face bright red. He looked in pain, like he was choking...

"Puck? Puck! Are you okay!?" I ran over to him, hitting my fists on his back. He let out a loud cough and water streamed out of his mouth. He had a small coughing fit for a minute or two, trying to regain his composure. Finally, he straightened himself out and looked at me.

"And it's...mine?" he croaked, voice raw from the coughing.

I nodded, fighting the urge to cry.

A slight smile crept on his face. "You're just joking around, aren't ya? Good one Grimm, you really got me."

I shook my head, tears starting to squeeze their way out of my eyes. I looked down at the ground again, scared to see what would happen next.

I was surprised when I felt a warm, strong pair of arms wrap around me. I stiffened when I realized it was Puck, but I realized I was being silly and relaxed into his arms.

"Since when have you given out hugs?" I said, unable to contain my awe. He quickly released me and walked backwards a few steps, embarrassed. I regretted saying it.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "We could get an abortion, if you want. Nobody would find out"

I shook my head. I could never live with my guilt if I did. I saw him relax a bit, and I knew he hadn't wanted that choice either.

The silence was broken by a loud grumble. Puck looked around, confused, before realizing it was my stomach. I hadn't even notice dhow hungry I was, but I remembered I had vomited my entire dinner.

"We should go eat. I haven't even had lunch and it's 5:00 in the afternoon." I said as my stomach growled again.

He nodded and we headed downstairs.

30 minutes later, we sat at the table, eating cold cereal. It was silent between us, but not as awkward as I thought it would be.

"Brina, how are we going to tell them? They will be home soon ya know. Should we tell them then?" said Puck, breaking the silence. I noticed with surprise that he called me Brina, but I didn't say anything.

"I dunno, Puck. I think we should wait a few weeks, until I'm beginning to get a bump. Then we can tell them together."

"Good idea."

There was silence, but Puck spoke up again. "Grimm, what about school?"

I choked on a blueberry mini-wheat. He handed me my glass of milk, and I washed it down my throat.

"We'll just have to deal with it. We can't do anything about it." I replied, suddenly feeling very nervous.

He nodded. We continued to eat in silence.

I nearly jumped a foot as I heard the front door fling open and hit the wall.

Daphne rushed into the kitchen, Red in tow.

"Sabrina! I've missed you soo much!" Daphne yelled, engulfing me in a hug.

"You saw me this morning!" I chuckled, returning the hug.

She shrugged. "Well, yeah, but I still missed you."

Daphne let go of me and waved to Puck before tugging Red up the stairs to go play. I looked at Puck and shrugged; he gave a goofy smile in response. I felt my heart tug a little at his smile, but I quickly shook the thought away. Since when have I found Puck's smile nice?

Must be the pregnancy thinking.

* * *

We all sat around the TV for dinner, eating pizza on paper plates. Granny was too exhausted to cook and clean dishes, so we opted for delivery.

I absent-mindedly looked around the room as we ate, bored with the television show. It was Daphne's night to choose what we watched, and she had turned it to a dumb girly show meant for pre-teens.

I noticed Puck was staring off into space, which was strange since TV was his favorite thing in the world, no matter what show we were watching.

Finally, after a few episodes of Alexis Texas, Granny shut off the television.

"Beddddtimmmmeeee!" she chirped in a sing-song voice. Daphne and Red groaned. Puck was still looking off. I snuck up behind him, my hands stretched out.

"PUCKY WUCKY BEDTIME!" I shouted next to his head, tickling his neck with my hands.

"GAHHH! SABRINA!" he screamed, having fallen off the couch.

I roared with laughter; not that I found it that funny, but since I felt like I needed a good laugh. Everyone else was laughing too, but not as hard as me. Puck gave me an icy look, then stomped upstairs.

Everyone began migrating to their bedrooms, saying their goodnights to one another. Daphne and Red shared a room now, so I had my own room, right across the hall from Puck's.

I reached my room, but paused before opening my door. I glanced at Puck's door warily, mentally debating whether or not to knock on the door. I decided to talk to him, so I knocked lightly on the door. He opened the door, giving me a look.

"May I help you?"

I pushed past him, into his room. I wanted to talk alone. He seemed to understand, so he shut the door.

"Puck, I'm sorry about the whole living room thing. That was uncalled for, and it was immature. I'm sorry for mak-"

"Sabrina, I'm not even mad about that, I don't even care." he said, interrupting me.

"Oh. Well, you seemed peeved so I don't know, I just thought I would apologize. Uhm, alright, well goodnight, I suppose." I said hurriedly, suddenly feeling unwelcome.

"Wait, Grimm, I think we should talk about our...future, soon. Umm, what were you thinking?"

I laughed at Puck's lost expression.

" Puck, it's late. We can't plan out our future just in a random five minutes before bed." I giggled, but I felt weird saying "our future". It reminded me harshly that this baby could change not just my life, but Puck's as well.

"Let's talk tomorrow then. How about we go to lunch together? We can talk everything over." he said, seeming genuinely caring. His kind attitude was so foreign to me, I was a little bit taken away. Tell Puck you're pregnant and suddenly he becomes Mr. Nice Guy.

"Good idea." I said through a big yawn. He smiled at me, which only led to confuse me more on his sudden change of behavior.

Without thinking, I engulfed him in a hug. He let out a little huff of surprise, but returned it quickly. I flushed a little bit as I realized what I was doing.

"I'm gonna have to start calling you Mama Bear." He chuckled breathily in my ear. My heart beat a little bit faster, and I had no idea why.

"Then I guess that makes you Papa Bear." I joked as I pulled away from the hug and began backing out of the room.

As I laid down in my bed, I thought the day over. Everything had gone surprisingly well. Well, well enough for a pregnant seventeen year old, I should say. I recalled the two hugs I exchanged with Puck, and found myself smiling into the dark.

This may not be so bad after all.

* * *

**Awwwww, how cute. I added a bit of Puckabrina there for all you Puckabrina fans! **

**Also, the thing about Puck not knowing how to hold a puppy. I want to thank my friend for telling me that! She was talking about how her brother would be a horrible father because he couldn't even hold his own puppy. Sad, I know. **

**Okay GUYSS! Vote on my poll! Pretty Please! Just click on my profile! That's all! Then vote! I need your guy's help, so I made the poll. **

**REVIEW PLZ! Reviews make me a happy mama. It also makes Rosie happy! So get to work! Review, the do the poll! Do it. Do the roar. Haha, I love that little Shrek boy. He's my favorite charcater. ANYWAYSSSSSS, this is getting long. Okay, review! Ciao!**


	4. Falling Isn't Fun

_Re-written on 1/12/13_

* * *

**Hey guyssss! I got about 15 reviews in the last 12 hours. I... I might just EXPLODE! I love all of you reviewers! You are the ones who inspired me for this chap. They don't tell the family in this chapter! This is the lunch scene where they discuss baby-ness. I hope you like it!**

_**READ ON!**_

* * *

I tapped my foot on the floor of the car at a dizzying speed. Puck and I had been in the car for over an hour, and Puck refused to tell me where he was taking me for lunch to discuss the little human inside of me. I hadn't known the drive would be so long, so I was lacking in entertainment materials. I was getting very bored, very fast.

"Puck, please tell me where you're taking me to lunch!" I exclaimed, anxious to get out of the car and do something. He just chuckled at my impatient antics and shook his head.

At noon today, I received a knock on my bedroom door and a voice yelling through my wall, telling me to get ready for lunch. I took the time to carefully plan my outfit, wanting to look nice for this important...uh, meeting. I took my time when picking out my outfit, one half of me wanting to look nice for Puck and the other half trying to stall the lunch which I was sure was destined to be awkward. I let my hair hang down naturally and decided against make-up, only sweeping on some colored lip balm, before meeting Puck downstairs.

He told me I looked nice, which caused me to flush uncontrollably, much to my embarrassment.

"You won't be saying that in a few months." I retorted, somewhat wishing the old, rude Puck was here instead of pleasant, caring Puck.

He told me to get into the car, and 1 hour later, here I am, completely clueless.

"Sabrina, you might as well take a nap," said Puck, snapping me out of my daydream. "We still have a little ways to go."

I gave an exaggerated sigh, propping my feet up on the dashboard and ignoring the pointed look Puck gave me.

"Trust me, Brina, it's worth the drive." he said, taking his eyes off the road for a second to send me a cheeky smile. My face heated slightly, and I quickly looked away, not knowing what had gotten into me. Since when have I flushed when Puck smiled at me? It must be hormones.

I looked out the window for a while, playing the driving alphabet game with the passing cars and signs. I quickly became bored with that and tried to turn on the radio, but Puck slapped my hand away.

"I can't drive with the radio on, it distracts me." he said, and I wondered when he became so serious.

I watched Puck drive for a few minutes, noticing the way his jaw clenched in concentration every time he switched lanes or made a turn. His focus on driving left me in slight admiration, since Puck had never been known to be careful and take the extra step for safety. He must have matured recently, and I must have missed it.

I gave Puck a poke in the ribs, trying to start a poking war, but he just scowled at me. I huffed childishly before curling up on my seat and closing my eyes, deciding to take a short nap. I was asleep in minutes.

* * *

"Grimm! Wake up! We're here!"

I felt him gently shaking my shoulder, rousing me from my slumber. I gave a big yawn, stretching my arms out and purposefully hitting him in the face with my hand. He pushed my hand away and rolled his eyes before hopping out of the car. My ears perked up at the familiar sound of...ocean waves. Were we at the beach?

I hurriedly jumped out of the Jeep, running out from behind the building we parked in front of to see a smooth vast of blue ocean and an endless white beach, clear of people with the exception of a few random beach-goers. The buildings of New York could be seen from a distance; it was beautiful.

My eyes widened in excitement, and I rushed forward to Puck and jumped on his back, screaming in happiness. He stumbled a bit, not prepared for my sudden weight, but he quickly recovered. It was then that I noticed he had a big tote bag in his hands.

I slid off his back and snatched the bag, rifling through it before he could take it back.

"Puck... is this a...picnic?" I said curiously, wondering why Puck would ever plan a picnic. He gave a shrug.

"Something like that."

I stared at him in awe. He noticed my glancing and gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"Noo, I love it. I'm just surprised that you would plan something like this, just for me."

He gave a shrug, but I knew his ego was basking in the attention. I threw my arm around his shoulder and poked him in the stomach.

"You really outdid yourself, Fairyboy. I appreciate your effort." I said, still shocked that Puck had planned this on his own. I don't know why it touched me so much, it just...did.

We reached the beach and I did a spontaneous cartwheel on the sand, whooping and hollering. Puck watched me, laughing and smiling.

"You're adorable, Grimm." he said casually, not thinking anything of it. I flushed bright red, somewhat from embarrassment and somewhat from being called adorable. I knew he didn't mean anything by it, but I couldn't seem to make the feeling go away, much to my dismay.

"I brought your swimsuit, in case you wanted to go in the water." said Puck as he laid out the picnic blanket and began unpacking our lunch.

"Does that mean you went through my drawers to get it?" I drawled, raising an eyebrow. It was his turn to flush red.

"Not like that, Brina, geez." he said, shoving my shoulder playfully.

I drew pictures in the sand while Puck set everything up. He refused to let me help him, claiming it was "man's work", to which I claimed that he was sexist. Finally, he called me over.

I sat down on the blanket, stretching my feet out. Puck sat down across from me, handing me a paper plate and a napkin.

"Alright, well, we have PB&J sandwiches, one bag of potato chips, a container of gummy worms, a bag of cherries, 6 cans of Sprite, 2 apples, and a thermos of lemonade." he said, gesturing to each food as he said it. My mouth watered as I took in the array of food.

"Did you make all this yourself?" I asked, eyeing the sandwiches warily.

"No, of course not. It's mostly all store-bought, with the exception of the sandwiches, which I paid Daphne to make for me."

The fact that Daphne made the sandwiches made me even more wary, but as I took a bite of one, I was glad to find out it was surprisingly normal, and very delicious.

Puck and I ate in comfortable silence for a little while, only talking when the occasional comment was made on the meal. As I began on the bag of gummy worms, Puck spoke up.

"We have to start talking about the, uh, baby."

I nodded enthusiastically, although I was dreading this conversation on the inside.

"Let's start with, hmm, what to do with it." he said quietly, glancing at me.

"What do you want to do with it?" I asked, curious to see what he would say. He looked like a young child, sitting criss-cross on the blanket with an anxious expression.

He cleared his throat nervously. "I don't know, really. I think we both agree that abortion is not an option, so there's always adoption, but we could also, uh, keep it."

I stared at my gummy worm, readying myself for his reaction. "Puck...I kind of want to...keep it."

He was silent for a second before he glanced at me, a hopeful expression on his face. "Do you really want too?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He beamed. "I want to keep it, too. I was banished from Fae as a kid, you know, and it was kind of rough, so I want the chance to be with my child, you know?" he rambled, grinning from ear to ear.

"Then I guess we're going to keep it." I said. Puck surprised me by pulling me into a tight hug. I patted his back gently before pulling away.

"Where would it stay?" said Puck.

I pondered this for a moment. "Well, I have my own room now. It could stay there. Or, we could split it up. You get him every other day, then I get him on the days you don't have him."

"Him? You think it's going to be a boy?" he said, a smile creeping on his face.

"I don't know, really, I'm just guessing. I suppose it's because I want it to be a boy. What do you want it to be?"

"I think it would be nice to have a little girl." he said. I felt my hormones prick at my emotions, and I was suddenly filled with a wave of adoration.

I cleared my throat, pushing my emotions back down. "Yes, a girl would be nice. Anyways, back on topic. What are we going to do about...money?"

"Well, when we graduate, I'll get a job. It will bring in some extra cash in the house. But unless Granny kicks us out, we won't need to pay for much, so that'll be good."

"You would get a job for this baby?"

"Well yeah, we are parents now. We have to make sacrifices. If that means giving up some stuff, I'll do it."

My emotions rose high again, and I resisted the urge to tackle Puck in another hug. Since when was Puck so...not Puck?

I pushed my feelings away again, but as I went over what he said, I felt my throat hitch at the mention of Granny kicking us out. I knew he wasn't really thinking she would, but what if she did? I suddenly felt nervous.

"Puck, what if Granny does kick us out?"

Puck gave me a look. "Grimm, you know Granny would never kick us out."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

He sighed and squeezed my knee. "Don't worry about it, Brina. We'll be fine."

I smiled. "You're right. I'm being dumb."

"Well, enough of this seriousness. Maybe you could go get your swimsuit on, if you want to, of course, and we could swim?"

I jumped up, brushing sand off of my clothes. "Yeah, of course. Let me grab my swimsuit."

* * *

15 minutes later, I emerged from the beach restroom, clad in my dark blue tankini top and matching board shorts. I had tied my hair back into a high ponytail to keep it out of my face. I self-consciously wrapped my arms around my stomach as I approached Puck, feeling awkward being only in my bathing suit, but the thought went away when I remembered he had seen me in less.

I couldn't help but admire Puck in only his swim trunks. As much as I hated to say it, I liked the fact that he wasn't muscular, and the fact that his stomach wasn't toned. It made him feel more human, and more like...Puck. I also loved the way his chest was so smooth, not a bump or hair in sight. I had the sudden urge to run my hands over his chest, but flushed at the thought and quickly tucked it away.

We began walking towards the water, playfully bumping shoulders and poking each other. Our playful banter turned into a race as we both sprinted towards the water, determined to beat each other. I was in the lead, but he pulled me behind him and I fell behind. I grunted with annoyance and sped up, doing my best to pass him. Only a few feet from the blue water, I took a big leap and bounded into the water. I laughed breathlessly as Puck came splashing up behind me.

"Cheater!" he yelled, embarrassed he had been beaten by a girl. I laughed even harder.

"If anyone cheated it was you! You pulled me back halfway through!" I yelled back, running my hands quickly through the water and splashing him in the face.

He gasped, giving me a dangerous look.

I giggled. "Oh, suck it up fairyboy! Be a man for once!"

He got an evil glint in his eye. I squealed and began running through the water, splashing towards the safety of shore, but he grabbed me around my waist and hoisted me high into the air before I could reach the shoreline.

"Put me down, toadface! I'm pregnant!" I hollered, hoping the pregnancy claim would convince him to put me down.

"Don't worry Grimm! I'm not gonna hurt the baby, just startle it!" With that last line, he popped out his wings, making us rise high into the air.

"Put me down! Puck, I swear I will hurt you if you don't put me down right NOW!" I screamed, watching the water get farther away below us. We must've been a good 30 feet in the air!

He gave me a smirk. "You asked for it."

I felt myself slip from his fingers and my heart raced as I hurtled towards the ocean. The wind stung my eyes, and I screeched with fright. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Right as I was about to hit the water, I was jerked to a halt as a pair of tan arms grabbed me around my waist, my nose inches away from the water. I twisted out of Puck's grip and dropped into the water with a splash.

I heard him laughing behind me, and I turned around angrily. "You're a real douchebag, you know that?"

He kept laughing, and as much as I tried not to, I began to giggle a little bit too. After all, I knew in the back of my mind that he would've never let me actually get hurt, and that comforted me.

Puck and I spent the rest of the day at the beach, building sandcastles, splashing in the water, and playing frisbee. It was so much fun, I almost forgot about our current predicament.

And it was nice to forget for a day.

* * *

**SQUEEEEE! Such a fun chappie! I had a ton of fun with this one. The next one will be the telling of the family! I promise! I know you guys are excited to see how that goes. Anywayssss, have you guys noticed how much I update? Yea, I'm trying SUPER hard to be consistent on this one. It's easy though, because I love writing this story! Okay, so I posted some of the outfits from this chapter on my profile, if you want to check that out. Plz REVIEW! It makes me happy :) Also, please vote on my poll. I need your help with Sabrina's baby gender! SO YEAH! Okay, Review and Vote! Pleaseeeeee? Thx again to EVERYONE! ILY! Ciao.**

**P.S. For those of you thinking the story "Oh My God" is copying me, don't think that! I really like Staci, she's really nice and sweet, and her story is awesome! You should all go check it out! It's really cool. OKAY! Ciao for real!**


	5. Family Is Great When You're Not Pregnant

**EEPP! That doesn't even express how happy I am right now. OVER 50 VIEWS! I love you guys! Anyways, I am so freakin' sorry about not updating in FOREVER. But I have reasons:**

**Reason 1- My great grandpa's dying, so me and my husband went to see him for a while in Hawaii**

**Reason 2- My doggie died :(**

**Reason 3- I got kicked extremely hard in the stomach with a soccer ball, so I had to got to the hospital numerous times to do tests and stuff to make sure Rosie's okay, since she stopped moving for a while. But luckily, she is FINE!**

**Okay, so those are my reasons. Forgive me? I made 2 chapters into one this time, since it was a long wait. So ENJOY! or else...**

**ROW:**

****

**Sierendipity said: **

_Let's be honest here - I saw the title, saw it was about Sabrina and thought, "No way." So, after a few times of seeing it there, I finally gave it a chance. __Holy cow, I LOVE IT! Oh my gosh, it's so sweet. You make them into a couple and you make Puck way sweeter than he's ever been, but you TOTALLY still have their real personalities screaming through, but in a mature, 6 years older thing. You are brilliant. Just brilliant. Update, update, update!_

**Reply: I'm glad you like my story! Thank you for the compliment about having the right personalities! I try my best, haha :) Yea, I know I'm brilliant, lol. Okay, enough BLABBER!**

** READ ON YOUNG ONES!**

_3 weeks later_

I stared at my once smooth stomach, my mouth forming a little "o". I was showing a teeny little bump, not very noticable to others, but definitely noticable to me. I jumped when I heard a knock at the door.

" Sabrina, are you ok? You've been in their for a little while now." I couldn't help but smile at Daphne's chirpy voice.

" Yeah, I'm cool. I'll be right out."

I quickly threw on my white t-shirt and my orange sweat pants. Then I slowly opened the bathroom door, looking around for people. The hallway was empty, so I rushed to Puck's room.

I knocked gently on the door, resisting the urge to pound on it furiously. I waited a few minutes, then finally the blonde fairy opened the door, dressed in only his boxers. I flushed red and looked at my feet.

" WHO DARES COME TO MY RO- Oh, hey Sabrina. What's up?" Puck had gotten much nicer to me since the...incident.

I pushed him inside, then shut the door. Then I lifted my shirt to show my stomach. I saw Puck's face go from confused, to worried.

" What happened! Is the baby alright? What happ-" I cut him off.

" The baby's fine. At least, I hope. Anyways, I came in here to tell you that it's time to tell the family. I already have a small bump." I said, speaking quickly.

I walked over to his trampoline and sat down as he pulled some sweats on. He stood there, deep in thought. I began to fiddle with my bracelet, before I finally spoke.

" Whatcha thinkin' bout?" I said, repeatedly throwing my bracelet into the air and catching it.

" I'm thinking of each family member's reaction. Some good, most bad, others I'm unsure about." He said, turning to face me.

I threw my bracelet in the air once again, but this time it went to high, so it bounced off my hand and landed behind a bush. I sighed, then got up to get it.

I was almost there when Puck seemed to realize what I was doing.

" No no no no I got-" He never got to finish though, because I burst into a fit of giggles.

Behind the bush was a stack of magazines. Not just any regular guy magazines, but PARENTING magazines! I don't know why it was so funny, because it was actually very smart of him.

" Hey, stop laughing! I'm just trying to learn how to be a good dad!" He was bright red, probably resembling me when I saw him in his boxers.

I stopped laughing then ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. His eyes widened in shock. Then he returned my hug.

" What was that for Grimm?" he asked once we pulled away.

" I don't know, I guess I'm just excited or something. I'm sorry for teasing you. Never thought I'd say this, but I should learn from you." I smiled, unaware of my hand on my stomach.  
_

" FAMILY MEETING EVERYONE! FAMILY MEETING, GATHER IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Granny shouted loudly, banging a pan with a spoon.

Me and Puck had told her that we wanted to call a meeting. Well, actually I did, since she might get suspicous about us asking together.

Finally, everyone was gathered in the living room, excluding mom and dad, since they lived in New York with Basil Jr now.

I glanced at all the happy facial expressions around the room, not including Mr. Canis's mouth set in a straight line. I couldn't help but think, what would those expressions be after we told them the news? I was about to chicken out, but then Puck grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I knew I had to do this.

I took a deep, long breath, then began talking.

" Well guys, Puck and I have something to tell you." My voice was shaky, and I struggled to keep it under control.

" I'm p-p-p- pregnant." I squeezed my eyes shut and looked down, not wanting to see their reactions. Unfortunately, I forgot to cover my ears.

" BWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daphne screeched at the top of her lungs, throwing herself on me in a "hug".

" Oh-God-Daphne-your-breath-stinks!" I uttered between gasps of air, caused by lack of oxygen from Daphne squeezing me too hard.

She backed away, giving me a scowl. Then she ran to Red and they started discussing baby shower plans. I mentally groaned.

While Dapne was having her...moment, I hadn't had the time to look around me. I squeezed Puck's hands, then finally met the eyes of my family. looked gloomy, Jake looked excited, Briar looked like she wanted to scream out of happiness, but Granny looked-

Granny looked...furious? Oh God.

" Sabrina Grimm! What were you thinking! You just decide to go have sex with a boy, then you get PREGNANT! You're like..like...like, A SLUT!" My eyes widened and swelled with tears when she called me a slut.

Jake walked over to his mom, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Granny didn't calm though.

" And just who happens to be the father?" She said, in a sickly sweet voice.

" Ahem, umm, me?" Puck said, his eyes darting around nervously.

Daphne's head popped up, and she raced to Uncle Jake.

" WOO HOO! PAY UP UNCLE JAKE! I WON THE BET! YEAH!" Daphne pumped her fists and danced in a circle wildly, her pigtails flying everywhere.

" Whoa whoa whoa, what bet?" I said, my eyes narrowing.

Uncle Jake and Daphne both looked down, staring holes into the ground. Their feet shuffled nervously. Finally, Daphne spoke up.

" Well Brina, we kinda, sorta made a bet to see what age you would get pregnant." She burst into giggles before saying "pregnant".

I had to admit, I wasn't all that angry. But I had a reputation to uphold before my stomach was a giant ball. But before I could start screaming at them, I felt something stinging in my legs. I turned around to see Granny with a wooden spoon, smacking Puck's legs like she did to me.

" OW!" He exclaimed, opening his mouth to complain. But Granny cut him off.

" Out. Both of you, out right now. Go outside and stay there until I'm ready to talk to you." she said, her finger pointed at the door.

Me and Puck exchanged glances, then stood up and headed out the front door. Granny slammed the door shut behind us, then I burst into tears.  
_

Me and Puck had been sitting for a few hours, our butt's stiff and our leg's asleep. We had just been talking. Not about the baby or the current situation we were in, but different things. As the sun began to set, we began playing a epic game of tag. We were laughing and tickling and yelling, so naturally, we didn't notice Granny coming out of the house, phone in hand.

When Puck and I saw her, we got up off the leafy ground, and walked stiffly towards Granny, prepared for the worse. But she gave us a light smile, her eyes sparkling like normal.

" Sabrina, Puck. I am so sorry lieblings. I never gave you guys a chance to explain or anything,and I'm sorry. Please explain everything to me, if you would." And so we did. We told her everything, and she listened intently the whole time.

" And now we're here." Said Puck, finishing the story. Granny looked at us with tearful eyes.

" Granny, are you...crying?" I said, starting to tear up myself.

Oh no, oh god no! I burst to tears and ran into Granny's arms. She smelled faintly like peppermint, so I inhaled deeply. Somehow, the scent comforted me. As I pulled away, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, squeezing me to his chest. I turned around so I could see him, smiling. I was dizzy from crying, but when I saw his beautiful green eyes, I forgot everything. We stared into each others eyes, blue upon green. Granny finished wiping her tears with a hankerchief, then she smoothed her shirt and began telling us our punishment.

" Puck, no TV for a week. And Sabrina, your punishment is...telling your mother and father the news." I took a sharp intake of breath. Puck began laughing like a maniac.

Oh Dear.

I stood in the middle of the living room. The whole family was there, and it was after dinner. Granny had called us all in here so "we" could call my parents. I gulped, then shakily grabbed the phone. I was soi nervous, I dropped the phone, and it landed with a "clang!". Puck got up from the loveseat and picked it up for me. He then lead me back to the loveseat, and put me on his lap in a comforting way.

" Thanks," I murmured.

" No problem. Now, do you want me to dial the number, then give the phone to you to talk?" he whispered, quiet enough for only me to hear.

" Naw, I can do this." He gave my hand a squeeze.

"Beep Boop Beep Bop Boop Bip BEEP!" I punched in the numbers quick, my fingers flying over the rubber cased buttons. I got off Puck's lap and walked to the middle of the living room, turning the phone on speaker.

" Hello, Grimm household. May I help you?" I heard my dad's voice, and swallowed a groan. I was hoping he was working late, so he wouldn't hear the news directly from me.

" Hi dad, this is Sabrina. I wanted to talk to you and mom about something." I said, covering the fear in my voice. I don't know why I was so scared. I knew they would never hurt me.

I heard my dad's voice fanitly yelling for his wife, my mom. I heard the clicking of heels on wooden floors as she walked in.

" Okay Sabrina, it's on speaker phone. Go ahead and tell your mom and I what's up." His voice was cheerful, and I was savoring it.

" We're here for you sweetie. Go ahead, tell us." My mother's honey-like voice spoke through the phone. It immediately comforted me a little, but not that much.

" Well..I uh...I'm kinda of umm...pregnant...with Puck's kid." I coughed the last part, covering it up. But my father obviously heard it.

" YOU, GAH, WHAT? PREGNANT WITH PUCK'S KID AH? GRAH, I'LL KILL HIM! GAH! THAT BABY IS NEVER GOING TO BE ALLOWED NEAR ME, EVER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SABRINA!" I ran over to Puck, burying my face into his chest and crying. It was true, I was worried for Puck's safety. My dad never sounded so...threatening.

Puck patted my hair soothingly, mumbling the lines of a nice song or poem in an effort to calm me. Henry's yelling voice was still shouting over the phone, which I had thrown on the floor. Granny walked over to it and turned it off, setting it back in the charging post.

" Well, we'll try again later as soon as their calm." Granny's voice was sympathetic, and I knew she regretted making me do it.

Daphne and Red walked over and gave me a warm hug. Then they took out folded pieces of paper from their pockets. They gently unfolded them, then help them up for me to see. Puck rested his chin on my shoulder, looking at the pictures.

They were pictures of babies, 1 on each page. They had each drawn a picture what they thought me and Puck's baby would look like. Red drew a boy, and Daphne drew a girl. I started laughing, then I wrapped my arms around them and squeezed tightly. I was going to love this baby.  
_

I was laying in my bed, thinking of the night's event's. It didn't seem like one night; it seemed like a week. I heard my door gently open, then softly shut.

" Hey Sabrina, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in here with you?" Red's little voice said quietly.

" Sure Red." I pulled down the covers for her, and she crawled under them.

" Sabrina, what's it like to have so many people love you?" she said after a moment of silence, her voice slightly muffled from the covers.

" Red, everyone loves you! It's not any different." I said, shocked that she would say that. Everyone liked Red, right?

" But Sabrina, it's fake love. It's family love. When you're family, you still have to love everyone, even if you hate them. But you have tons of friends, you have Puck, you have everyone. But what about me? I don't have anyone." My heart broke. She sounded so sad, so depressed.

" Red, you don't need friends for love. You have a family, and that's the only thing worth fighting for. Plus, you know Daphne adores you, and so does Granny. Mr. Canis is like your father, and even Puck thinks you're cool! I would be lucky to have a life like you. You are so safe, and neutral. Look at me now. I have two families, one of them hates me now, and I'm pregnant. Do you think I want this life? No, I don't, but you have potential still. You are still youthful, and you have everything, Red." I said, giving a long speech to make her feel better. But it was true. All of it was true.

" Thank you Sabrina. I really needed that." She still seemed sad, so I thought of something.

" Red, how would you like to pick out a girl name for my baby? Daphne can pick a boy name, and then I'll name the baby the name. So you both have an equal chance of getting your name chosen. Would you like that?" I asked, excited about my little project.

" Really? You mean it? I would love to!" she squealed loudly. Then she put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

I smiled brightly at her eager tone.

" Goodnight Red"

" Goodnight Sabrina"

I fell asleep, dreaming of a beautiful newborn baby.

My life is going good. Really Good.

**Awww, did you like the Red and Sabrina scene? I felt like I was neglecting Red, so I gave her the role of giving a girl name for the baby! Also, thx to all of you voting on my poll. One gender is really high up on the list, but I can't tell you which oneeee. teehee! It's still open, so if you haven't voted yet, VOTE! AND REVIEW! Please? Once again, thx to everyone who reviewed! Okay, CIAO!**

**P.S. Check out the story "Town full of misfits"! I have a main character in it, and it's an awesome story! SO READ IT! Mmmkay, Bye.**


	6. Hades Feeds His Wife Babies

**Well here ya go! It took me FOREVER to write this, but it was fun! Sorry about the long wait. We're just having some personal problems right now, mainly with Rosie, but it's nothing to worry about! Also, VOTE ON MY POLL! It's going to close soon, so do it NOW. Kk? Now, READ ON!**

**_1 month pregnant_**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Wait, pancakes? I rushed downstairs, curious and excited about this normal food. At least, I hope it's normal food.

Granny stood in the kitchen with Puck, flipping pancakes and chatting. Puck was squeezing oranges for orange juice as he read a magazine. I smiled when I realized it was a parenting magazine. I took a seat next to him at the counter bar stools.

" So, what's all this about?" I said, stealing an orange from Puck and beginning to peel it.

" Well Sabrina, last night, Veronica called to apologize about the incident last week. Your father is still steaming, but your mother has forgiven you. I told her the story, and she knows it wasn't your fault. Anyways, she gave us a few pregnancy tips. She said to start feeding you healthy meals, normal food, you know?" Granny said, pouring batter into the pan for her next pancake.

I took a bite of my now unpeeled orange, chewing thoughtfully. I swallowed, then decided to ask a question.

" Did she have any other tips?"

Granny turned to face me, pan in hand. " Well yes, I wrote them down. But I forgot them, so you can look for the paper. I remember something about ultraspoon or something."

I laughed at Granny's "ultraspoon" comment, knowing it was "ultrasound". I didn't bother to correct her though. She turned back around to finish her cooking.

I heard feet running down the stairs, and I turned right in time. Daphne was pulling Red behind her, her eyes bright and excited as she talked about a new clothing line at the mall.

" Oh, hey Sabrina!" she said, cheerful as a chipmunk.

" Hola muchacha" I said back lazily. I hadn't realized how tired I still was.

I checked the clock. 10:54 am.

" Crap,I'm late for school!" I said, jumping off the chair to get ready. Before I could run upstairs, Puck grabbed my wrist gently, pulling me next to him.

" Relax. It's Saturday, the weekend." He murmured into my ear. I laughed stupidly at my mistake.

" I'm going to go get dressed" I said, noticing my stained t-shirt and old flannel pajama pants and feeling embarrassed.

I walked upstairs to my room, grabbing my favorite jeans and a plain white shirt. As I put on the jeans, I looked at my stomach. It wasn't very noticeable, but if you looked observantly, you could tell I was pregnant. I grimaced at the uncomfortable tightness of my jeans, so I exchanged them for some comfy sweats. I pulled on my tan Uggs, then stomped downstairs, ready for pancakes.  
_

It was after breakfast, and I was in my room, reading "Parent's" when Puck came in.

" Thanks for knocking." I said sarcastically.

" Oh, be quiet," he said jokingly, " Anyways, I came in here to show you this list Granny made while talking to Veronica. It has tips for the birth, the baby, pregnancy, etc."

I took the list from Puck and scanned it.

**- Ultrasound for 1st month - Lamaze classes - Maternity clothes - Baby clothes - Good nursery**

I repeatedly read the tips, taking mental notes. I thought of something, then counted silently on my fingers.

" Puck, I'm one month pregnant! We need to schedule an ultrasound." I smiled as Puck's face lit up.

" Awesome! I'll get the laptop, we can research good maternity places."

" kk." I lifted my black hoodie up to examine my stomach. I had been doing this alot lately.

I gently rubbed my hand over my bump. I tried to picture a little baby in there, but I couldn't do it. It just didn't seem possible to me.

Puck walked in with his silver laptop. He crawled onto my queen-sized bed with me, and we propped our heads on the pillows. We scooted close together so we could see the screen.

" Okay, so what do I search?" asked Puck, typing "Google" into the address bar.

" Ummm, try typing "women's health center" then type " New York. I know they don't have any of them here. So we'll try New York" I said as Puck clicked the keys.

We spent the afternoon looking at millions of different websites, writing our favorites on a notepad. We had finally narrowed it down to our top 5, and we were debating which one we should go to.

" I like this one alot. OH, what about this one? Wait, this one may be better." That's all you heard for a hour, as we cracked jokes about the names and laughed.

Finally, we chose a nice little place with good reviews. The name of it was "NYWC" which stands for "New York's Women Care." (AN: I don't know if this is a real place, but if it is, I don't own it.)

I fished my cellphone out of my pocket, then dialed the number on the screen.

Beep bopp bip bup bep bop beeeppp.

" Hi, thanks for calling NYWC. Please hold." said the nasally voice through the phone.

" Hi, thanks for calling NYWC. Please hooold." said Puck in a high pitched voice, mocking the secretary. I snorted with laughter.

Cheesy music was playing on the phone, the same melody that had been playing for 15 minutes. I let out a deep sigh. Must be crowded.

Finally, the nasally voice crackled over the phone again. " Okay, yes, may I help you?"

Before I could speak, Puck put on a deep rumbling voice and began speaking. " Uh yes. I am Hades, god of the UNDERWORLD! I wish to take the babies you deliver, and then I want to feed them to my pet dog-ahem-wife, Persephone."

I was covering my mouth, half in shock, half in laughter. The lady's voice became annoyed.

" Look boy, we don't have time for this nonsense! I must block your number." There was a small beep as the other line dropped.

I punched Puck on the shoulder. " You suck. Now we can't call and schedule an appointment!" I was angry, but still having occasional bursts of laughter.

" Sorry Brina, I couldn't help myself. Her voice was just so...ehhh. Ya know?" I nearly melted when Puck's green eyes met mine innocently, pleading for forgiveness.

" Whatever. We'll just call from your phone." I said, grabbing his phone from the table and dialing the same number once again.  
_

I groaned as my stupid alarm clock went off. It was ultrasound day, and we had to get up early to make it on time. I stumbled out of my comfy bed to Puck's room. I made sure to be quiet, since it was 5:00 in the morning and everyone was still sleeping.

" Puckkkk, wakey wakey eggs and bacey." I cooed through his door in a babyish voice.

To my surprise, the door opened immediately to reveal a dressed and ready Puck. He made a clicking noise with his tongue as he looked over my appearance.

" Oh Sabrina. What in the world are you wearing?" He exclaimed, shaking his head jokingly.

I looked down at my outfit and groaned, flushing red. I was in my bra, with my baggy sweatpants falling a bit so you could see the top of my panties. I ran to my room, slamming the door quietly. I threw on a white tank and pulled up my falling gray sweats. Throwing my hair into a messy ponytail, I walked out the door.

" Much better." smirked Puck. I growled at him.

" Feisty mama! I like it!" he exclaimed, purposely trying to make me angry. I grabbed his tan arm and pulled him down the stairs and out the door to the car.  
_

" Pleaseeeee come inside with me?" I pleaded, begging Puck to come in the ultrasound room instead of having him sit in the waiting room.

" Ugh. Fine, whatever." he grumbled, pulling his Jeep into a empty space at the dreaded place. He kicked open his door and got out, coming around the side of the car to help me.

" I can do it." I snapped at him as he tried grabbing my arm. After a few unsuccessful tries, I finally managed to get out myself.

" Hmph. Told ya I could!" I yelled excitedly, dancing my way to the door of the office.

" Yep. I was wrong." he said amusingly, chuckling at my victory dance.

We danced our way into the office, out of breath as we signed in. The receptionist glared at us, disapproving of our silly behavior.

Puck and I sat down on the hard plastic seats, giggling every once in a while. I picked up a parenting magazine and began reading, while Puck tapped out a song with his feet.

Puck eventually picked up one and started reading it, bored by the long wait. We both flipped to the facts page, and began scanning the expectations. Apparently I'm supposed to rub my stomach with cocoa butter to keep from getting stretch marks. Stretch marks? Ew!

I was learning a lot of things about parenting, for example, now I knew I'd had to baby lock everything. Apparently, babies are very sneaky. I find that awesome, because at least me and the kid will have something in common.

" Brina, you can't have anymore caffeine," Puck said, not looking up hesitantly.

He probably knew I was going to have a meltdown.

"WHAT? No way! Nu-huh, you are hilarious, because there is no way in-,"

"Caffeine isn't good for the baby!" Puck said, crossing his arms.

I immediately shut up. Whatever's good for the baby is good for me.

"Mmkay, milk's good, too."

Puck looked at me in disbelief. I shot him a glare.

"Oh," he said, ignoring my mean look, "you need to take prenatal supplements."

"What?" I asked.

" You know, vitamins for pregnancy." he said, exasperated.

" Well, pardon me Mr.'I Know Everything'" I stuck my tongue out at him and punched his arm gently.

Finally, Dr. Cooper opened the door and called us into the back. We both stood up and followed her down the brightly lit hallway.

" Here we are! Room 6-H. I'll be right with you." she chirped, her sugary features making me nausea.

Puck and I went into the bright blue room. I sat on the comfy bed, while Puck took a seat on the hard stool.

" Haha, I get to lay down!" I taunted, trying to make him mad.

" Pshh, whatevs. This chair SPINS!" he cried, twirling in his chair for emphasis.

After a few minutes of pointless bickering, walked in.

" Okay -"

" Sabrina" I corrected.

" Okay Sabrina, please lift your shirt." she said affectionately. She turned to her equipment and turned on the ultrasound.

I gasped and shuddered as she squirted cold jelly onto my little bump. She apologized, then grabbed her ultrasound camera, placing it gently on my belly.  
_

" That was so amazzinggg!" I yelled as Puck and I walked through the parking lot to the car.

" I know, right? Did you see it's leg?" Puck exclaimed, beaming.

I found myself looking at him, a warm smile on my face.

Snap out of it Sabrina! You don't love him. You're just thinking about him because you're pregnant! You don't really feel for him.

I sighed as a stab of doubt hit me. Pushing all of it from my mind, I heaved myself into Puck's Jeep.  
_

" HOME!" I called out as I walked through the door, Puck right behind me.

It didn't matter that it was 6 in the morning, because everyone would be awake already. Puck and I were the only ones who actually slept in on Sunday.

" Oh em gee! How did it go? Did you have fun? AHH!" Daphne attacked us with questions, her eyes shining.

" It was pretty cool. We had lots of fun, huh Brina?" Puck smiled, looking at me. I felt my face heat up.

" Yea, I did have fun." I said, smiling to myself at Puck's ecstatic state.

I felt wetness in my eyes as he hugged Daphne, talking animatedly about the whole thing. Oh no, not now!

Damn hormones.

**Awww, Puckabrina. Did you like? I did! PLEASE REVIEW! It makes _this_ mama happy! So seriously. Do it. Now.**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE ON MY POLL! MMKAY, CIAO!**

**~Roxanne**


	7. Sneezing Comes in Handy

"Happy 6th Month!" Daphne cried as I walked-er, waddled is more like it-downstairs.

"What?" I groggily asked, rubbing my eyes.

My sister woke me up with a yell from the kitchen telling me to come down immediately. Well, of course I ignored it and went back to sleep, but after fifteen more shouts from her later, I finally rolled out of bed and walked to her to the kitchen, still in the over-sized T-shirt and sweat pants that I slept in.

"You are at the six month, a big milestone! So Puck and I made you chocolate cake!"

I immediately woke up and let my nose take me to the plate of chocolaty goodness that was lying on the kitchen table.

"I like the way you think," I beamed as I walked past her.

I grabbed a fork from a drawer and tossed one at Daphne. She grabbed it in mid-air, and gave me a disapproving look that said "Throwing sharp objects at people is dangerous and rude".

I shrugged and sat in front of the most beautiful cake I've ever seen. I stabbed into the cake with the fork and shoved a piece into my awaiting mouth, smearing chocolate frosting on the sides of my face. Daphne rolled her eyes and sat down in front of me, also stabbing her fork into the cake, but taking a more delicate bite.

"Bhere ib Buck anbyway?" I asked with a mouthful of the most delicious cake EVER.

Seriously. It was like an orgasm in your mouth.

"Where is Puck anyway?" Red asked trying to translate.

I nodded, and then froze when I heard a trumpeting sound that sounded awfully like an elephant come from Puck's room. I turn toward his closed door and then back to Daphne with a astounded expression on my face.

Daphne shook her head and said, "Don't ask."

I shrugged and turned back to the cake. In under ten minutes the cake was gone, and Daphne only had three bites.

"You have a little something everywhere," Daphne laughed pointing to my face.

I frowned at her and grabbed a napkin and proceeded to wipe my chocolaty face. Then the smelly boy enters.

"Hey Daph! Hey Brina!" he greeted bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Who put a rainbow pooping unicorn in your room this morning?" I asked.

He frowned at me using the special "Sabrina Frown" and then smiled again.

"Actually I'm just happy. Hey, do you want to go shopping today, Sabrina?" he turned to me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Goodfellow, but I'm not sitting in a dressing room while you try on different dresses and ask me if they make your butt look fat."

Daphne let out a giggle and then tried to cover it with a cough. I gave him the special "Puck Smirk".

"No," he sighed rolling his eyes, "I meant baby furniture shopping."

"Ohh," I said.

Thoughts ran into my head, and I almost growled out loud at them, and with all my might, I pushed them away and locked them up. Okay shopping with Puck alone, definitely a bad idea.

"Hey Daphne, you coming with us?" I asked.

I ignored Puck's faint crestfallen look, and ignored the guilty shrug Daphne sent at him.

"Uh actually, no I have um stuff to, um do " Daphne said biting her lip, obviously digging around in her head for some sort of excuse.

Then we heard a shriek and another elephant sound come from Puck's room. We all turned into surprise toward it.

"Yeah, that's it! I have to go help Granny clean Puck's room, you guys have fun today!" she said and then ran off to Puck's room before I had time to blink my eye.

I glared at Puck's closed door after Daphne slammed it behind her and then rolled my eyes at her. I then hesitantly looked at Puck, and immediately decided I shouldn't have. He was looking at me with his big green eyes almost puppy-like. I swear to God his bottom lip was puffed out a little, too.

Was he seriously trying to beg like Daphne does? No way. No damn way that I'm going to spend a whole day shopping with him alone-

"Sure, we can go shopping today."

Hmm well that sounded a little different than what I thought. I could have sworn in my head it sounded like "No, I don't feel like shopping today". Weird.

He beamed and said, "Great! How about we leave about 11ish? That should give you enough time to get ready."

"Yep, see you then," I grumbled and stormed out of the kitchen upset with my apparent none existent self-control.

I quickly pulled out a maternity dress, and sighed, but it was the only thing I can really fit into now a days with a stomach the size of a soccer ball. It was a spaghetti strap black dress with colorful floral embroidery on the top and on the very bottom.

It was actually beautiful and now dresses are pretty much my guilty pleasure. I tell Daphne and Puck and even myself sometimes that I only wear these things because I have to but I actually kind of like them.

I walked into my bathroom and pulled my hair out of the pony tail it was in and just shook the waves around to style them. No need to get that fixed up it's only Puck. I was about to walk out of the bathroom, hesitated, sighed, and then turned back around to apply some mascara.

Before I talked myself into doing something retarded again I ran out of the bathroom, slipped on some black flip flops, and grabbed my purse. I dropped on the couch and angrily turned on the television, trying to tune out thoughts of Puck and my stupid self for putting me in difficult positions like this.

About fifteen minutes later I heard a knock on the door that led into the den. I sighed, turned off the TV, and tried to get up. The thing was for some reason, I couldn't today. My legs hurt so bad that I can't use them to help me stand, my stomach is too big to lean forward and sit up.

I glared at the wall trying to think of ways to stand. I flailed body parts everywhere but all that succeeded in doing was making my back hurt like a bitch!

I cursed myself and glared once again at the wall. Another knock sounded. I sighed.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Puck had a smile on his face when he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"A dress?" he asked in a sarcastic tone as he raised his eyebrows.

I shot him a glare. "Pregnant girls are allowed to wear dresses, too, you prejudice pig."

"A pregnant girl in a dress wouldn't strike me as odd, but a pregnant Sabrina in a dress I don't know if I could get used to that," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and pretended to not look offended.

"It doesn't mean you don't look pretty in it," he said rubbing his neck and looking down.

I mentally glared at myself while I blushed.

"Shut up, Puckloser," I smirked hoping to God the blush was gone.

He coughed and then shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "You know whatever, I mean you look okay."

I rolled my eyes but was secretly thanking him for his dorkiness. I preferred Nerd Puck than Puck-all lovey dovey. After a couple minutes of awkward silence he coughed again.

"So uh you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," I said thankful to leave the enclosed space.

I leaned forward and whispered, "Damnit!"

I totally forgot I couldn't stand. Puck was staring at me, waiting for me to stand up. I squeezed my eyelids together, not wanting to roll all over the couch like a Weeble Wobble and make a big fool of myself, but I didn't want his help, either.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see Puck's eyebrows scrunched together. He was looking at me like I was mentally challenged.

"I can't stand up," I grumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't stand up," I growled glaring at him.

An amused expression crossed his face.

"Oh don't look all smug, dweeb."

"You need my help," he smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, you don't have to help me. We can just sit here staring at each other for three hours instead of shopping. I'm cool with that," I glared at him.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. He walked over to me and grabbed my elbow, pulling me up effortlessly. I cursed myself again. I hated being the weaker of the two. I sighed, my legs groaned in protest as Puck helped me stand up.

I subconsciously put my hands on my stomach and caressed the baby growing inside of me. I looked up to see a smile on his face, not a smirk, but a bright smile as he gazed at my stomach.

"Can I?" he said softly, looking up at me with hope.

I rolled my eyes, but a smile stayed on my face.

"They are half yours."

I removed my hands, so Puck can place his hands on my stomach. Before I could move them, though, Puck placed his hands on top of mine, and moved both of our hands onto my stomach. I looked up at him with a question in my eyes.

He just looked back with me and then it happened again. For some reason, my damn eyes wouldn't travel away from his damn eyes!

Nothing was said between us, and we just stared at each other for probably about five minutes. Then Puck's head slowly started moving towards mine. I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to kiss him! But I did well I didn't want to want to kiss him! Jesus Christ! Why am I not moving away?

His head was so close to mine now, all I could see were a couple freckles on his face and his big green eyes. Move, Sabrina, move!

Even closer now. I felt his warm breath tickle my face. Our lips were so close now that if I just pursed them; they would be touching his. Then it will be all over. He can wrap me in his warm arms and never let me go we could kiss or hold each other anytime we wanted to. Imagine how easy and wonderful that would be!

Then

I sneezed in his face.

"Ugh!" he groaned, flipping away from me, rubbing his face.

Sure, it would be easy, but Sabrina Grimm doesn't go down without a fight.

The big breath I had been holding ever since Puck touched my hands left my system as I sighed in relief.

"God, Grimm! My mouth was open and everything!"

I did my best to fix myself, physically and emotionally, as he turned back to me. All traces of shock, longing, passion, and the flush of my cheeks were gone. What was there was a "Puck Smirk".

"Well maybe you should keep yer trap closed around me, Goodfellow."

He stared at me in shock for a moment as I walked over to get my purse from the kitchen counter, smirk still in place. He was still staring at me after I had walked to the door, purse in hand.

"Well, don't we have some baby shopping to do, freakbaby?" I asked.

He simply nodded; that Sabrinae look of bewilderment on his face. I shot him another smirk and turned around to open the door. As soon as my back was to him, my smirk fell and I felt my face contort into a look of worry.

Puck might have thought I bested him again like always, but he doesn't know how much he keeps effecting me! And he will never know that.

I glanced at him over my shoulder. I sighed as we walked into the hallway of the second floor of our home. This was going to be a longgg day.


	8. What Grows Inside Me

5 months pregnant

After I ate about everything in the house, and put some jeans on and a loose fitting green T-shirt that showed my belly. I said goodbye to Daphne, grabbed my car keys and yelled for Puck. He stumbled downstairs, his curly hair flopping over his face.

"Ready weirdo?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, let's go!" he smiled back.

I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm but inside I was excited. Today we get to find out if my baby is a boy or a girl! Yay!

We headed over to my little Prius. I absolutely love this car, it's beautiful.

I hopped in the driver's seat and Puck climbed in the passenger's and we started the 30 minute drive to the doctor.

After a moment of listening to the radio Puck spoke up.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

I laughed, "Yeah, you?"

I didn't really need to ask.

"Of course! Have you got any name options yet?" he asked.

"Actually, I told Red and Daphne they could each pick a name, if that's okay with you?" I smiled thinking to myself.

"It's cool," he said.

Puck and I both laughed nervously and excitedly, and then fell into a comfortable silence. We both listened to the radio for the rest of the trip. He followed me into the doctor. We then sat down in the waiting room.

I looked around and saw a woman who looked to be in her early thirties rubbing her giant stomach with a 6 year old in the seat beside her. A couple seats down from them was a young woman with an equally large belly talking animatedly to a young man whom I presumed to be her husband.

Opposite from us was a woman who looked to be in her late twenties and a man who seemed to be around the Sabrinae age as her cuddling. He had his arm around her shoulder and she was leaning on his chest, her hand in his. They would talk, look up at each other and smile, he would give her a quick kiss, and they'd both stare off happily in the distance.

The damn hormones reared their ugly heads again, as I bit my lip and tried not to cry. This kind of thing would usually make me gag, but now I'd give a million dollars to be out of school (which will start in about 2 months), my life started before I had my child. If I could have money and a nice home. If I could have a loving husband

Well, I guess Puck cares for me, but...Oh, I don't know.

I sent him a sideways glance. He was hunched over, his elbows on his knees and his foot tapping nervously. He seemed to be looking at the Sabrinae couple I had been looking at earlier. For a moment I was wondering if he was thinking the Sabrinae things I was.

Sure, I'll bet he'll be an amazing father, but could he ever stay with me? Forever? No, I don't think so-I mean not that I want him too but, it would be nice to cuddle with someone now and again, someone to give me massages when I had back aches, someone I could kiss for no reason at all, someone that loves me as much as he loves the thing that was growing inside me.

Someone who would want to have a baby with me and not just look at it as an accident.

That would be nice, but I I don't think I could handle it

I scrunched my eyelids together to stop the stream of tears that wanted to pour out. Sadly, a tear did escape, and suddenly I felt Puck move beside me.

"Sabrina? What's wrong?" he asked sounding concerned.

I just shook my head. I didn't want to say anything or open my eyes, I was too afraid that I would let out an embarrassing sob or my eyes would start pouring out tears like a damn water faucet.

Then I felt Puck's arm wrap around my shoulders and I opened my eyes in surprise and stared at him. Luckily no more tears spilled out, but my eyes were so watery I could barely see.

He gave me an understanding smile.

"Damn hormones?" he asked softly.

Let's just say I like to voice my opinion about my damn hormones frequently.

I nodded and without saying anything he pulled me into his chest, and I silently let my eyes empty out so I could become normal again.

As I probably ruined his T-shirt with my tears and he ignored that fact as he kept rubbing his hand on my arm while I cried over something stupid I realized something.

Maybe Puck could be that person.

I finally stopped my ridiculous crying and he let me go and graciously pretended like that never happened.

"Sabrina Grimm?" a woman asked.

I smiled at the young brunette and Puck and I both stood up.

"Right this way," she said leading us down a hallway and into a door marked Room 3.

She opened the door for us, and Puck and I walked into the small room. I sat on the examination bed and Puck sat on the chair beside it. The nurse took some stats, things that you always get when you go to the doctor.

"Dr. Cooper will be right with you," she smiled politely and left the room.

After a couple minutes of hearing nothing, but Puck's constant foot tapping I snapped.

"Puck! Foot tapping needs to stop now!" I yelled.

"Easy for you to say! You get lay up there on that bed, all comfortable! We're about to find out what gender our baby is! I'm going to see him or her, so yeah, I'm a little on edge, Grimm!" he yelled back.

Then I got the brilliant idea of using my damn hormones for fun.

I made my bottom lip tremble a little, blinked my eyes to get them nice and watery, put a devastated look on my face, and looked at Puck. Then, I dramatically looked away.

"Aw, Brina," he said jumping up and walking towards me. "I didn't mean it! I'm a little nervous that's all."

He put a hand on mine.

"No! It's true I should back off!" I fake cried. "I'm such a screw up!"

"No, Sabrina! It's my fault! I swear!" he said.

I turned back to him with a smile on my face.

"Gotcha!" I smirked.

"Sabrina!" he groaned, rolling his eyes, but he laughed anyway.

Then we heard a knock on the door. Puck's foot tapping started up again, and he quickly looked up at the ceiling. I noticed his hand was still lying gently on mine, so I turned my hand over and squeezed his. He looked down at me in surprise.

"Don't freak, Goodfellow, it will be fine," I said with a smirk on my face, but a smile in my eyes.

He gave me a smile and squeezed my hand back. Then Dr. Cooper walked in.

"Good morning, Sabrina," she said brightly. "Oh, and you too Puck" she smiled, noticing Puck.

"Are you ready for your ultrasound?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We both squeezed each other's hands at the Sabrinae time, and as Dr. Cooper was pulling things out of a cabinet we each shot each other nervous smiles.

Dr. Cooper lifted up to reveal my stomach. She rubbed some jelly substance onto my stomach and took the ultrasound camera and started to rub around my stomach. Puck and I both looked toward the black screen.

"You see that?" Dr. Cooper asked pointing to something on the screen. "That's your baby's arm."

When I looked closer I could see it was in fact a little arm. I smiled and those tears that seem to pop out at any moment decided to show up again. I looked at Puck who had a big smile covering his face, ear to ear. He wasn't crying so I win. Daphne owes me ten bucks.

Dr. Cooper started pointing out some other parts of our baby. It was still so tiny, and we couldn't make out a lot of parts, but it was still young.

"Well, since we can see both legs we should be able to tell the sex. Do you want to know?" Dr. Cooper asked.

"Yes," we both said at the Sabrinae time.

Dr. Cooper chuckled, "Okay, let's see "

She moved the camera on my tummy a little more and then stopped.

"Congratulations! You're having a little baby...girl!"

I couldn't help myself. The tears spilled out of my eyes like a freakin' waterfall.


	9. Sexist Cribs

**Hey ya'll! So, this is the shopping scene that I promised you. I think it's a cute chapter :) Read away!**

**Also, some of you asked me why you were seeing the name "Freddie" once or twice in each chapter. Haha, this question has confused many people. No, Freddie is not from the books. My friend was writing this story for iCarly, but she never published it, so she gave me the story to have for SG. I tried to revise and replace all the Freddie's and Sam's but I miss a few often :)**

_**6 Months Pregnant**_

"I am not getting our child something pink."

"Sabrina!" Puck protested. "It's a baby girl! She will love pink!"

"No child of Sabrina Grimm would ever dream of liking pink."

Even saying the name of the wretched color left a horrible taste in my mouth. We are currently in Tots 'R Us and looking in the baby crib section. Puck-o has his little heart set on a baby crib that was white wood, with pink cushioning, and pink and purple bows lining the top. It looked like a unicorn threw up on it.

"I like this one much better," I grinned looking toward the deep green crib.

"It's green Sabrina. That's a boy color," he sighed.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "This is why you are a sexist pig, Puckinson. Colors do not define genders."

"Then why are the symbols for male and female usually blue and pink?"

"They aren't blue and pink! Society has just brain washed you into thinking that a deep, stormy, strong color like blue has to represent the stronger race in the world," I rolled my eyes again and continued, "and that a cute, shy, princess color like pink has to represent the lesser race!"

Puck waved his arms in the air.

"When did I ever say that? And how did society get into this conversation?"

I smirked. "Society is in every conversation, because The Man controls what you think and say."

His eyes bulged in frustration. "God Brina, you sound like a hippie on an acid trip, I just think that pink would be a cute color for the girl."

"And I just think that green would be a 'cute' color for the girl!"

"Why did you put air quotes around 'cute'?"

"Because that word is overrated!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"You are kidding if you think that I am wasting my money on a sexist crib!"

"Cribs can't be sexist!"

"No, but stupid retards like you can!"

"You-!"

"Sir, Mam, we're going to have to ask you to leave!"

A brave employee jumped in between us. I had a death glare pointed at Puck, and I could tell that he was in fighting mode by the throbbing vein in his neck. Then I acknowledged what the employee just said and looked around to see a small crowd had formed around us.  
Puck blinked his eyes like he was just waking up and he looked around to see our little audience, too.

"Fine, we wouldn't our child to be sleeping in a sexist lie anyway," I turned and pushed past the flabbergasted employee and sauntered out of the store, and into the busy mall.

I could see Puck rolling his eyes behind me. When he caught up to me, he whispered sarcastically, "Way to stick it to The Man."

"Keep the faith!" I whispered back to him.

I placed a smirk on my face and looked up at him to see there was one on his face, also.

"I always keep it groovy," he said back to me.

"Make love, not war."

"Drop beats not bombs."

"Power to the people!"

"Hell no, we won't go!"

"Flower power!"

"Far out!"

"Physcedelic, baby."

By the time we reached K-Mart, we were both laughing so hard at our lame 60's quotes that we could barely talk. We almost ran into this old couple, who stopped and looked at us.I mumbled an apology, but they kept staring at us with an amused expression on their aged faces.

"Oh what a lovely couple," the elderly woman commented.

"Yeah, they're both feisty, reminds me of us in our old days," the old man laughed (his laugh was more of a coughing wheeze) and patted his wife on the arm.

"Uh we're not-," I started.

Puck and I shared an awkward look, but before I could explain the woman wobbled over to me and placed her wrinkled hands on my stomach. If it were anyone else, I would have taken their head off, but this was a little old lady. A confused little old lady if she thought that Puck and I were a couple.

"When are you due, Sweetie?" she asked.

I couldn't help, but smile at my stomach.

"I'm not sure yet."

"My, my, you have a healthy little one in there," the man commented.

I frowned. My stomach is not that big oh, who am I kidding, I'm a hippo.

"Well, I'm having a bit over halfway through and-."

"Oh my!" the lady interrupted. "Oh dear, that's wonderful! You hear that, Harry? Halfway!"

"Yeah, I'm standin' right here, Bertha, I can hear!"

"Oh shut it you old fart, don't be crabby around these two adorable youngens!"

"Don't you call me an old fart, you witchy bag!"

"I could have done much better than you! I should have listened to my momma. 'Don't go for the navy officer!' she said. 'Go for the doctor!' But no, I picked you Mr. Officer!"

"Eh! And you think that you were the only gal lined up for me!"

I stood there in shock at the horrid fight that broke out between this seemingly super nice old couple. I took a couple steps back so I was in line with Puck who had the same look on his face.

"But we had some good times, back then," Bertha smiled.

Harry's angry face quickly melted and you could see the love radiating from his eyes.

"You betcha we did. And no matter how many girls there were, you were the only gal for me."

"No rich doctor could ever take your place."

They smiled lovingly at each other and Harry placed a quick peck on Bertha's lips. Hormones rose up in my stomach and I almost cried at the scene, but after six months, I have gotten a whole lot better at controlling the damn things, so I just smiled instead.

"Well, you two have a nice life," Bertha smiled as her and Harry walked off hand in hand.

I hesitantly turned toward Puck who turned toward me. I'm sure the same thing was running through his head. Bertha and Harry reminded me of Puck and my relationship. Which made rabid flying squirrels erupt in my stomach again.

Puck grabbed my hand and I looked down at our hands together, just like Harry's and Bertha's. I bit my lip oh God.

"Sabrina," he started. I looked up at him and regretted it.

He had a look on his face.

"Sabrina, I-."

I cut him off before he could say anything we would both regret.

"Come on, those cribs aren't going to buy themselves!" I said quickly.

I pulled my hand away from his and half ran into K-Mart. I heard Puck sigh from behind me, but then he started walking again, and soon he caught up to me. Why does Puck have to keep making me have these thoughts about him?

God! Why can't we just be the normal bickering friends we have always been. Wait did I think bickering? Like a bickering married couple! Oh Lord, no! I meant arguing, fighting, insulting, anything but bickering!

Jesus, Sabrina, you are just digging yourself into a deeper hole. We walked down the aisles of K-Mart, looking for the baby section. We got there and I immediately went to the baby cribs.

"Okay," Puck sighed, "No pink and no green."

I bit my lip as I looked around. Different cribs in different colors lined the walls. But which one is-

"That one!" I smiled.

"Huh?" Puck turned back to me from where he was looking. "Which one?"

"That one!" I grinned and walked over to the most perfect crib ever.

It was white wood and the cushioning on the inside was yellow with brown little bears and on the top edges of the crib were yellow and brown patterns.

"I like it," Puck decided.

"I agree," I nodded and then grinned, "It's perfect!"

Puck looked at me his eyebrows scrunched together.

"How?"

I rolled my eyes, I mean come on, it's obvious.

"Well, apparently since you are all into gender colors, yellow is a happy medium, used for both boys and girls. That crib," I nodded toward the bear crib, "has yellow on it, my favorite color. The other color on it is brown, your favorite color.

Puck grinned.

"You know my favorite color?"

I cursed myself. This is why Puck does stuff to you, Sabrina! You feed it to him! You make it sooo easy!

I reddened and looked down.

"Well yeah," I coughed and ignored his goofy smile, "Anyway, do you like the crib or not?"

"It's perfect."

God, he is such a girl! I rolled my eyes and waited for Puck to pick up the crib box and try to maneuver it into the cart. After fifteen minutes of a very amusing sight, he finally got the crib in the cart. Puck muscled the heavy cart to one of the check-out stations, so they could hold it for us while we continued shopping. I moseyed on over to another baby aisle while he was busy with the cart.

I bit my lip in worry. It seemed like there were millions of different bottles and toys and some random junk that look like medieval torture devices! What in the hell was I supposed to get?

I was still staring at the baby things when Puck came back.

"So...what do we get now?" he asked.

"Well, hell if I know."

Then we stared at the different objects for another couple of minutes.

"I'm going to call Granny," Puck finally said.

"Good idea," I agreed.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Granny's number, and put it on speaker. It rang for about a half a second before Granny's voice answered.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Granny, it's just uh Sabrina and I are shopping, you know,and well we have no idea what to get," he laughed nervously.

"Check in your wallet, dear," Granny said calmly.

Puck gave me a confused look, I shrugged. He handed me his phone while he dug his wallet out of his back pocket. He opened his wallet and shrugged.

"Check in the credit card holder, honey," Granny said.

I widened my eyes in surprise. It was like she was watching us

Puck had a similar look on his face, but he checked all the same. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it a couple times and then read it over and smiled.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's a shopping list," he smiled, holding it up for me.

"I knew you'd probably need help, but wouldn't want me hanging around so I made you this," Granny said.

Puck and I shared a smile. Granny had become much more laid back after she had found out I was preggers.

"Wait, why is it torn at the bottom?" I asked.

"Oh, I tore off half the list for me to get."

I laughed in surprise.

"Oh, Granny, thanks, but I can't let you do that-," I started.

"I will not take no for an answer, Sabrina, besides I already have the list so there isn't much you can do about it."

Puck laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"And what in the world would Daphne, Red, and I get you for the shower if you buy everything!" she chuckled.

My eyes widened.

"Uh a a shower?" I asked.

"Of course, you can't have a baby without a baby shower, can you?" she laughed again.

"Yes! Yes, you can-!" I protested.

"Well, I'll see you at home, guys-."

"No! Wait, Granny!"

"Goodbye, Sabrina."

"No, no, no, no-ugh!" I groaned when she hung up the phone.

"Did you know anything about this?" I growled and sent him an accusatory glare as I chucked his phone back at his face.

"No!" he cried grabbing his phone before it hit his nose, "I promise!"

"Mmhmm," I murmured shooting him a skeptic glance. "Give me this," I said grabbing the list out of his hand.

"Alrighty, we'll start with Medical junk," I said.

"A thermometer," I said. "Oh, well that makes sense to have."

"On it," Puck said running down the aisle. "Oh there's one right here," he called.

"Make sure it's digital!" I called back.

He nodded and ran back a box in his hand. He threw it in the new basket we got.

"Okay, now teething rings hmm," I looked around and saw a couple teething rings on a shelf and walked over to them.

There were a couple with animals on them that were filled with water. I picked up a frog one and a pig one and threw them in the cart.

We spent the next four hours running to different stores getting all the materials on the list.

Diapers, wipes, changing station, bath towels, bath toys, wash clothes, lotion, shampoo, binkies, formula, baby bottles, receiving blankets, car seats those were a few.

We're now currently at Baby GAP looking for baby clothes, the last thing on our list. Right now we're only going to get onesies. We walked into the baby clothes section and I immediately smiled. I've never liked clothes shopping, but this clothes shopping I'm going to have fun with this.

"I like this one," Puck smirked holding up a little bodysuit.

It different color letters it said "My heart Belongs to Daddy." I would usually make some snide remark about this, but it was just too cute.

"No fair! If you get that one, I have to get one-aha! This one!" I smirked back and grabbed another bodysuit off of the rack.

It read: If you think I'm cute, you should see my mom

Puck smiled. "We have to get that one, babies don't lie."

He smiled warmly at me took the onesie out of my hand and put it in the buggy with the one he picked out. I swallowed nervously and blushed a little.

Oh my God. I'm freaking out this much just because he agreed with baby clothing? I'm getting ridiculously stupid. This needs to stop.

I picked up another bodysuit.

"I like this one!" I smiled looking at the black bodysuit with white butterflies on it.

"And here's one that would go great with it," Puck said picking up a black and white striped one.

Two more suits into the buggy.

I gasped at a brown and pink striped one. "Gah! We have to have this!"

I threw it into the buggy. Puck scoffed.

"I thought you hated pink!" he cried.

"Pink and brown? Are you kidding me? That's the cutest pairing of colors!"

"Fine, but I get to get this matching purple one," he smirked putting another piece of clothing in the buggy.

Puck picked out two other onesies that were blue and brown and dark pink and brown with buttons on them, and I picked out a short sleeved brown onesie with a teddy bear on the front and a blue one with an alarm clock that said under it, "world's cutest alarm clock".

I laughed out loud at it, and thought it was the most clever onesie ever, but Puck rolled his eyes and just took it from me and threw it in the cart. Puck grabbed six plain white bodysuits, saying they were "practical". I told him that they were boring, but I agreed to buying them anyway. I almost squeed (but I don't "squee") at a purple onesie with a raccoon on it and grabbed it and threw it in the buggy.

We went to socks and grabbed a bunch of plain white socks and when we got to shoes, I almost lost my mind when I saw the tiny pair of blue converses.

"No, Sabrina," Puck said. "Babies don't wear shoes until they start walking. Even then they should be barefoot walking around so it will strength their bones and help create natural arches."

"Mr. Encyclopedia returns," I grumbled.

I moved forward to the check-out line, but knew that I'd come back in the next couple of days to by those freaking awesome shoes.

After loading all our junk into the back of my truck, Puck drove us home. Usually I don't let anyone touch the steering wheel to my precious car, but I'm not usually on my feet for five hours, hauling around a swollen baby filled stomach, and have aching swollen feet that are about to make me kill myself. Plus my lower back is hurting so much that I can barely think straight.

When we reached the house, Puck paused before turning off the car. After a minute of getting impatient I asked, "Is there something you need, freakhead?"  
He turned to me.

"I had fun with you today, Brina," he said.

Warning bells went off in my head again, but I shook them off.

"Well, I am a very fun person," I smirked.

"No, Sabrina, I had fun with you. Just you. Hanging out with just you. Not Daphne or Red or anyone, just you. Why can't you understand that?" his voice started rising in volume.

Now is the time to start freaking out. My heart quickened its pace; my breathing started getting heavier, and now there were those stupid squirrels running around in my stomach again!

"I-uh " I started looking around.

Puck grabbed the sides of my face and turned my head so I was staring at him.

"Sabrina! Why are you trying to find it! Can't you see that I l-!"

"NO!" I screeched.

Puck's head flew back in surprise and he removed his hands from my face, and I panted, leaning against the window of the car, as far away from Puck as I could.

"I can see it, okay? I can see it!" I was starting to get frantic.

Please, for the love of God, don't cry, Sabrina!

"I don't want to, though! I can't handle it! Everything's changing, we can't, we won't! I won't let that happen! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, but," my bottom lip quivered. NO! Don't cry! "I can't let this happen."

I opened the car door and ran out of my truck leaving Puck calling after me. I ran (with great trouble, considering I was in my pregnant state) until I was safely in my bed of my room, my bedroom door locked.

I was locked inside my own little bubble. Where everything was perfect. I clutched my stomach and whimpered. As hard as I try I can't stop the inevitable changes. I knew deep, deep down that I was hurting our friendship more by trying to stop us being together than if I just let it happen.

I've known that all along, and I used to think that I was extremely strong for resisting Puck, but now I think that I've just been a coward. I've been too afraid of feeling something for Puck that I have never felt in my whole entire life.

I'm afraid that he feels the same way.

I've dealt with a lot of jacked up things in my life, but nothing could have prepared me for this.

I am afraid because I am head over heels in love with Puck Goodfellow.

**AHHH! She admitted it! Well, just in her mind. But still! Review!**

**Also, I have this funny story. So my husband had been watching Rosie last night while I did errands. When I got home, he handed Rose to me and said she was crying the whole time. He said he fed her and rubbed her tummy and rocked her, but she wouldn't calm down. So I got a little worried and began checking her to make sure she was okay. I took her diaper off to examine the area, and I saw the diaper was full. I told Jeffery that her diaper was full and that's why she was crying. (Okay, here's the funny part) Then he said...**

**"But the diaper package said it's good for up to 10 pounds."**


	10. Hands Of Magic

**! Yea...sorry. Anyways, here's your chapter! Also, I have about 120 reviews! Yayyyyy! Thx guys :) Okay, I have this thing I'm doing where I am accepting baby names from you guys! Just PM me a name (girl, of course) that you like and I'll pick my top 5 for voting! Then the winner will be the name Red picks. **

**Also, I posted a new profile pic of Rosie sleeping. Check it out! Ok, READ ON!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ahh!" I shrieked jumping up out of my bed.

I grabbed the baseball bat that I put by the bed ('cause you never know when you might need a bat), and frantically looked around.

I then sighed when I realized that the noise wasn't an evil robot, which was what my sleep-mind told me. What in God's name is that awful beeping sound?

I found the culprit lying on the end table beside my bed. Soon it was nothing but a couple wires and pieces of plastic.

"Hey, Sabrina!" Daphne called.

"Hey!" I called back.

Daphne let herself into my room, then smiled happily.

"I'm just making sure you're awake-what the hell did you do?" she cried running to the left side of my bed were I was standing with the baseball bat in my hand.

I shrugged.

"Some mechanical junk woke me up with this God awful beeping, I put it out of its misery," I explained.

She let out a small whine and gingerly picked up a couple pieces of the destroyed machine.

"Sabrina! That was my alarm clock!" she cried. "I set it for you yesterday so you'd be up in time!"

"Oh."

Oops. It was an alarm clock? That did NOT sound like one. Too...loud.

"Well, I guess it did the job, I'm up," I chuckled guiltily.

Daphne glared at me.

"Get dressed!" she growled.

"Okay, okay, sorry," I said backing up a step and holding up my hands.

She sighed and started collecting the pieces of the late alarm clock.

"Well, I should have figured this wouldn't have worked, I guess I'll go make you some breakfast," she threw the pieces in a waste bin that was lying in the corner of the room.

"Anything in particular?" she asked as I was pulling clothes out of the closet.

"Hmm, waffles and macaroni and cheese, and put chili pepper in that, will ya? Also I'd like to have some peanut butter strawberries."

Daphne stared at me, dumbfounded for a moment. Then she just shook her head and walked away. I shrugged. Hmm, what would be appropriate for Lamaze classes?

I decided on some of my jeans, but as I pulled them on, I realized I couldn't button them I stared in shock at the tight in the waist, unbuttoned jeans. I bit my trembling lip these jeans were always too big for me.

With shaky legs I slowly turned around to look at the full length mirror that was hanging on the wall opposite the closet. I raised the t-shirt that I slept in a little more and let out a small cry. I was HUGE.

I fell to the ground hugging my bulge and crying. I've never been fat in my whole entire life. Sure, I'm not into appearances, but the only thing I can hang onto is my good physique, girls would glare at me in the lunchroom, me gorging myself, eating everything in site, yet stay at a good 108 pounds.

Now I'm fat! I'm disgusting! No guy would want to even look at a pot-belly pig like me!

Then I felt a nudge under my belly, hard this time, reminding me that I was growing for a reason. I then burst out into hysterical giggles.

God, Sabrina, chill out! You're pregnant, silly! I giggled some more.

This bulge will be gone soon and a little miracle will come out! Yay!

I looked at my laughing form in the mirror and immediately stopped giggling. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

Damn hormones! From crying like a baby then giggling like a stupid daffodil! I'm losing my effing mind. I sighed and stood back up and pulled the pants down. I made a mental note to go and actually get some maternity pants now. I walked back into my closet and found some light blue running pants. I found a loose, white, baby doll tank top with ruffles on the front that I threw on and it covered the baby bump nicely.

I smiled into the mirror, and then frowned, I've never really, ever, cared so much about how I looked until now. Well, I wasn't pregnant until now, either. I sighed and rubbed my baby.

"Well, little " I trailed off, I forgot we haven't named her yet, " Sabrina Jr., you are just getting bigger and bigger every day," I laughed.

Then I gasped. A strong kick came to the left of my stomach. I doubled over. Lord, she must take after her Papa. I smiled through the slight pain and waited for another kick, but after a couple of minutes no other kick was felt.

I shrugged and walked out of my room and headed downstairs, where my breakfast feast is being prepared. I continued to the kitchen door and walked in unpolitely as always.

I inhaled the sweet smell of waffles and mac 'n cheese. I looked to see quite a commotion in the kitchen. Daphne was messing with a waffle maker, Granny was stirring what looked to be the macaroni and cheese, and Puck was painting some strawberries.

All my best friends, the people I love, the closest thing to a family all right here, doing all this for me. I bit my lip again, but I knew there was nothing I could do against the dam of damn hormones that was about to let loose.

I started crying, trying my hardest to remain silent and just let this moment pass. I don't think they heard me, or if they did, then they're catching on and letting me keep my pride. I sighed and with a shaky breath I wiped away the tears on my cheeks. I noticed Puck kept glancing at me the whole time I had been crying, so I figured out that they could hear me, but they were just saving me the embarrassment.

"You okay?" Puck finally asked, obviously unable to hold it in any longer.

"Yeah, yeah," I inhaled deeply, "I just-ugh," I gulped and doubled over once again as I received a sharp kick in the stomach.

I heard a clanging and then running feet, and then I felt two hands, one on my arm, one on my back.

"Sabrina! What's a matter? Are you okay? What happened? Is it the baby?"

My eyebrows scrunch in confusion I glanced up at Puck's worried face. I looked in front of me and saw Granny and Daphne staring at Puck with the same look. Daphne had a hint of an amused smile on her lips.

I felt a blush creep up my neck.

"Dork," I whispered harshly, obviously embarrassed, "I'm fine."

He quickly released me and coughed embarrassedly.

"It's just she kicked, and she's getting pretty-ugh," I gasped as another kick came.

I didn't understand. I waited for a long time for her to kick again, but she didn't start up until-

"Oh my God," I whispered.

"What?" Puck asked.

"She knows my voice," I laughed in amazement.

"What?" he asked again.

"She knows my voice!" I laughed tears in my eyes.

Another kick, but I was expecting it, so I didn't react.

"Here, feel," I grabbed Puck's hand before I had time to think or he had time to react.

I placed it on my stomach.

"Hey, baby," I said to my stomach, "It's Mommy, can you hear me?"

Nothing happened. "Come on Baby, show Daddy what you can-ugh!"

Puck laughed as the baby kicked under his hand. Daphne and Granny laughed, but apparently thought this was a private moment because they didn't come over. I realized Puck's close proximity and ignored the tingles that were coming from his hand on my stomach.

"That's amazing, Brina!" he smiled looking me in the eye.

I smiled back, and suddenly something happened. Puck's smile slowly disappeared into a concentrated line, and I felt my smile fall, too. All I could only see Puck's eyes filled with longing and feel his hand on my stomach.

Without realizing it I took a step forward moving closer to him. Then I heard a giggle. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and shook my head, the trance that Puck had me under disappeared. I look to my left towards the kitchen to see Red was the person whom the giggle came from.

She had a goofy smile on his face, and when she realized he had been caught, her eyes widened. Daphne growled at him angrily and punched her gently in the arm. She yelped and she whispered something ferociously to him. Her eyes widened again and they both turned to look at us. Then at the same time they plastered fake smiles on their faces and turned back around to cooking like nothing ever happened.

I knew what just happened, well what could have happened, and I quickly took five big steps away from Puck without looking at him. Without missing a beat I walked into the kitchen.

"So, is my food ready, party people? Momma's hungry!"

So, we all grabbed plates of things and started snacking on the random foods. Nothing weird was talked about during our breakfast, but I could definitely feel the tension between Puck and I.

What the hell happened between us? Again! God, can't why can't I keep these damn hormones in check? Especially around Puck!

"Well, Puckerly," I sighed gazing at the clock, it was about 9:25, "time to hit the road."

He nodded and stood up picking up my plate and his plate too. Smart boy, he knew I wouldn't take mine

I stood up and walked towards the door. I waved Daphne and Red goodbye and waited for Puck to join me at the door. I picked up my purse which I had thrown down by the door, and Puck followed me to my car that was parked outside.

I jumped into the driver's seat, he climbed into the passenger's, and we were off. It was quite awkward for the first couple minutes, especially when all my retarded mind seemed to do was travel to that look Puck got in his eyes right before I'd be under his spell-oh my God, I can't believe I just thought I'd go under Puck Goodfellow's spell.

Damn, I'm really messed up today.

I don't know why, but he must have tried a new cologne. It smelled ah-mazing! My mind kept wandering into new places, places it had never traveled before, well with Puck that is.

After a while, my mind began thinking of my baby girl. I pictured a little blond headed girl running around my house. I smiled at the thought. I looked over to Puck whose mind looked far away like mine. Then my smile slowly faded. Will Puck always be there for my-our-baby? Even when he's much older and married? I gulped. I tried to picture Puck (still aging) twenty years from now with some woman, and then how I'd always be messing up his perfect picture, me and our little girl, a mistake from the past.

I started crying. I couldn't help it, and I was disgusted with my weakness, but I knew trying to control my damn hormones was next to impossible.

"Sabrina!" Puck gasped, "What's wrong?"

I could barely see the road and somewhere in my head I knew this was dangerous.

"I can't-I can't-I-I'm-sorry," I stuttered tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Sabina! Sabrina! The road!" he desperately cried.

He lunged for the steering wheel and when he grabbed it I put my head in my hands. He lurched us to the side, causing a bunch of angry drivers behind us to honk their horns. When I could tell we were on the side of the road I slammed the car's brake and I heard Puck switch the gears into park.

"Sabrina, mind telling me what in the world is wrong?" he frantically asked.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "I know I don't say I'm sorry a lot, but I'm sorry!"

"Wha-why?"

"I'm ruining your life!" I cried looking up at him. "You're supposed to grow up, marry some pretty, smart chick, go to an amazing college, buy a house with a white picket fence and have a dog! Not have some girl you know from high school who is the mother of your love child following around everywhere! I totally messed up your life!"

I put my head in my hands and continued crying. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Is that what you think?" he finally asked softly.

I nodded and kept my head down even though I stopped crying. I'm pretty much mortified. I can't believe I said that out loud.

"Sabina," he said, "Brina," he said again lifting my head.

I frowned and looked away even though he made my head turn toward him.

"Grimm, would you please look at me," he sighed.

I groaned and turned my eyes toward his.

"Sabrina, you are not ruining my life. Sure, we're pretty young for this, but it doesn't mean that I'm disappointed or unhappy. Yeah, it's going to be hard, and sure we made a mistake, but I'll never think of our daughter as a mistake, and Sabrina she's our daughter, and I'll always love her," he said firmly.

"Do you understand?" he asked, his eyes searching mine.

I bit my lip and nodded. Then I noticed that his hand was still on my face. He realized this, too, and softly brushed my tears away with his thumbs. My eyes widened and I gulped.

"And I'll always love you," he whispered.

My stomach erupted into, no not butterflies, more like rabid flying squirrels. My heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest and yell, "Wazzup?"

This is getting ridiculous. He got that look in his eyes, you know, that look. For some reason I glanced at the radio. It's 9:48.

"Shit! We're going to be late!" I yelled wrenching my head away from his hands and looking away from his freaking stare.

I threw the car into drive and pulled back on the road. Puck gave me a weird look for the rest of the ride and I went probably about twenty miles over the speed limit to get to the hospital on time.

When we finally got there I jumped out of the car and didn't wait for him to get out. He finally caught up with me in the lobby of the hospital.

"Hey, where's the baby class?" I asked the lady at the desk.

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Puck groaned from beside me.

"Lamaze, Brina, the Lamaze class," he said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, the whatever class," I smirked.

"It's on the Maternity Hall, the secretary on that floor will tell you were to go from there."

She was giving us a cautious glance. I nodded and marched to the elevator. Puck followed like a good little church boy, although I knew he wasn't. We listened to the annoying elevator music, saying nothing. He was really, and I mean really getting on my nerves. With his bright, understanding eyes, tousled blonde hair, all-knowing smile. Damn that extremely attractive nub!

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was bobbing his head to the horrid music! God! Why does he have to be that dorky, but adorable at the same time!

I mentally punched myself in the face. Adorable? Adorable? Oh my God! I'm losing my ever-loving mind! Stupid, stupid girl!

The elevator dinged, and its door opened revealing the Maternity Hall, which I have been becoming accustomed to these past few months. We went to the desk and the secretary pointed us down a hall and told us to turn to the first house on the left.

We followed her directions and we both stopped at a door with a clouded window that had the black letters "LAMAZE CLASSES" on it. We both took deep breaths.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," I answered.

We both shared a look and then Puck pushed open the door. We saw a semi-large room that had yoga mats all over the ground and large exercise balls. All the preggy women were sitting on top of the balls and the men who I assume to be their husbands were sitting on the mats beside him.

Suddenly I got nervous. Why would we be needing exercise balls and yoga mats? Dear, Jesus.

We both looked at each other again, unsure of what we need to do.

"Good morning!" a bubbly voice called.

I turned around to see a young woman in blue hospital scrubs come skipping through the door. Her blond hair was tied into a high ponytail and she wore a large bright smile on her face.

I can already tell I'm not going to like her.

"Hello, you two," she smiled, "Just pick a ball and a mat and let's get this thing going!" she pumped her fist in the air and giggled.

I largely rolled my eyes, but she didn't notice as she briskly walked past us. Puck raised his eyebrows and I smirked at him. We both walked toward a mat and a ball near the back of the room. Puck sat down on the mat crossed-legged and I plopped on the ball jumping up and down.

"Hey," a girl said on the ball beside me.

I turned to see a girl who looked around my age sitting with a guy who looked to be a teen, too. She had very tan skin, and her hair was dark blond with brown highlights. She had it straightened and it went to about her shoulders.

The boy sitting beside her had very shaggy black curly hair, with light skin and chocolate brown eyes. They both had an air around them that just said that they were friendly.

"Hey," I said back.

Puck was looking off somewhere, not noticing me talking to this girl and the other guy was doing the same thing.

"My name is Zoey," she said holding out her hand.

When she moved I noticed she had a pink polka-dotted key hanging from a chain around her neck. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion over that, but I grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Sabrina," I told her.

"You look pretty young," she said giving me an once-over.

Well, I guess she's not the one to beat around the bush I respect that.

"I am pretty young, 17, you don't look old yourself," I said my eyebrows scowling.

"I'm not," she shrugged, "I'm 17, too."

"I'm glad someone else is here that's around my age," she laughed, "Everyone here is like in their late twenties or thirties, I was starting to feel like a slut."

I laughed with her.

"So what's your story, Sabrina?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows that was bold.

"Well, uh, I went to a party, had too much to drink, woke up beside my best friend," I leaned my head toward Puck who was still oblivious to our conversation.

"Oh," she grimaced, "how unfortunate."

"Tell me about it," I laughed.

"Well, my boyfriend is the idiot who forgot to get protection," she said rolling her eyes. "Well," she said after a moment, "I guess I'm also the idiot who forgot the pill."

We both laughed again.

"Speaking of my boyfriend," she flicked the curly-headed boy beside her. He looked at Zoey his eyebrows raised in a question. "Chase, this is Sabrina, Sabrina, this is Chase."

"Hey," he said nodding to me.

"'Sup," I nodded back.

"And," I said turning and punching Puck in the arm.

"Ah! Sabrina!" he yelled.

"This is Puckimundo," I said smirking.

He rubbed his arm, glared at me, and then smiled at Zoey. Zoey and Chase laughed at our antics. She stuck her hand out to him.

"I'm Zoey," she said smiling and shaking Puck's hand.

"You can call me Puck," Freddie smiled back.

"So, you're pregnant, too?" Chase asked me.

We all gave him an incredulous look.

He looked really uncomfortable.

"Yeah, right, we're in a Lamaze Class, therefore, you are pregnant. Sorry, very stupid question," he blushed with embarrassment.

I laughed with Zoey. She smiled at Chase ruffled his hair and bent down and kissed his cheek. I found myself smiling at them, and then I found myself smiling at Puck and he was smiling back.

"Okay! Couples! Couples! It's time to start this week's class!" the bubbly voice of our instructor called.

My head snapped away from Puck and I tried to focus completely on her and not the way I wanted to kiss Puck like the way Zoey just kissed Chase.

"Alrighty, so do we have any new couples today?" she clapped her hands and looked around.

Puck don't raise your hand. Puck don't raise your hand. Puck don't-

Puck's hand raised unsurely up in the air. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. Our instructor spotted us (we were the only new couple grrreat).

"Oh yes! The young man and lady in the back!" she giggled. "Stand up and introduce yourselves!"

Suddenly every adult's eyes were on us, and my eyes widened and my mouth twisted into a scowl. Puck was on his feet unsteadily, smiling nervously at our audience. I groaned again and tried to make myself invisible.

"Sabrina," he whispered. I ignored him. "Sabrina, get up!"

He grabbed my arm and forced me up. I played with my hands uncomfortably.

"Hi, my name's Puck Goodfellow, and this is my-," he froze and then looked at me. I blushed, but I hope he couldn't see. "Uh this is Sabrina Grimm, the mother of my child."

Oh God! I mentally groaned. I know it would have made us look bad if he didn't say girlfriend or wife, but seriously? The "mother of my child"? Kill me. Just kill me now.

"Well great!" her bubbly voice went up into octaves only dogs could hear. "Welcome Sabrina and Puck, how about we give these new comers a great big, round of applause!"

Everyone started clapping and as Puck stood there like an idiot. I plopped on the ball and grabbed his arm, forcing him down with me.

After the applause died down she spoke again.

"Well my name is Jessica-," she grinned.

"Jessica is not even an option for a name for the baby, no matter what Red says." I whispered to Puck.

He laughed.

"-and I will be your instructor these next few exciting weeks," she shook her hands back and forth when she said "exciting".

I rolled my eyes for the millionth time.

"Now, I'll help you learn how to deal with the birth and the weeks leading up to the birth, now, who all is in their second trimester?" she asked looking around.

I lightly raised my hand, Zoey and a lot of other woman raised their hands, too.

"Great, great, any third trimesters?" she looked around again, her eyes bright with excitement.

One or two woman with swollen stomachs raised their hands.

"Great! Great! Almost time, huh?" she giggled like she just said the funniest thing in the world.

I choked back a gag.

"Okay, okay, now first let's go through the basics, pains and other difficulties. Any pains we'd like to bring up?"

"Well, my feet always hurting is a big pain in the ass," I said before I could stop the thought escaping my lips.

Puck shot me a look and everyone else burst into laughter. Jessica laughed uncomfortably a couple of times and waited until the laughter died down.

"Okay, well that's definetly a normal thing with pregnancy. The best thing is to keep off your feet for most of the time. If you need to be standing for long periods of time, make sure you trade out your weight on your feet, so you're not putting all your weight on both of your feet at the same time. It's also good to keep your feet elevated, when you're sleeping or if you're just sitting down."

She smiled and nodded at me. Well, she may look and sound like a complete bimbo idiot, but at least she gives good advice.

Another woman close to the front raised her hand.

"Yes?" Jessica asked looking at her.

"My lower back is hurting almost constantly," she complained rubbing her lower back for emphasis.

Jessica gave a little knowing smile.

"That is a big problem with pregnancies, but don't worry, I'll be teaching Dad some great massaging techniques that will be good for Mom and for Dad," she gave a cheeky smile and a wink.

My eyes widened. That didn't sound like a good idea at all.

"That's my favorite part," Zoey leaned over and whispered, winking.

I laughed nervously with her and gulped. I looked over to Puck who was wearing the same expression.

"Okay, well let's move onto the more technical stuff," she smiled.

For the next half hour she went into detail about the birthing process, what the fetus looks like each week, some technical terms we need to know, what to do about stretch marks, and she made us watch a video of a woman giving birth.

I had to stop watching. But even though I was looking at my legs with wide eyes I could still hear that poor woman's screams in my ear. Damn. It sounded like she was getting beaten with a meat cleaver. Puck couldn't even look because the camera view was of the actual birth. Full frontal. Dis-gust-ting.

He was blushing ear to ear. Ugh. I can't believe that's going to be me.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the movie ended and the little thing popped out all covered in gunk.

"Wasn't that just beautiful," Jessica sighed, clapping her hands together.

"Oh yeah, about as beautiful as my Aunt Myrtle and she-er-he is a transvestite," Chase muttered.

Zoey, Puck, and I busted into laughter.

"Alright," she said in a lower voice, "time to move onto the fun stuff!"

Oh God, that really didn't sound good!

"Okay, Mommas! On the mat! Dads behind the Moms!"

I gulped and my hands broke into a sweat. This is not good, nothing good will come from this! Puck's wide eyes told me he was freaking out just like I was. I looked at Zoey and Chase. Zoey was sitting cross-legged on the mat, Chase was sitting on his knees behind her.

"Sabrina! Sabrina!" Jessica's chirpy voice knocked me out of my trance.

I looked up at her.

"Since you guys are new, I'll help some," she grinned.

She told me to sit on the mat and I sat like Zoey and Puck sat behind me like Chase did.

"Okay, so start with the shoulders," she told Puck. "Be gentle, but firm enough for Mom to feel. Just do rubbing motions like this."

She did something with her hands, but I was too nervous to turn around. I felt Puck's shaky hands on the top of my shoulders. Then he started rubbing. I bit back a sigh. Dude, who knew he had like the perfect touch?

His fingers were quick, working out knots in my stressed shoulders, but so gentle and soft. Suddenly Jessica's annoying voice disappeared, along with the other couples and the yoga mats and exercise balls. All I could feel was Puck's wonderful hands.

My eyes fluttered closed, and sadly, I lost myself in him. Then his hands traveled down some to the middle of my back. He'd knead his fists softly, working on the knots there. Then he would his fingers would spread out and he'd rub softly.

Not only did I have to bite back a sigh, but I had to bite back a moan. Somewhere, deep, deep down I realized that I shouldn't be liking this-this much, but I could care less about that little voice telling me not to enjoy this.

Anyone who wouldn't enjoy this is completely retarded. Then his hands went down to my lower back, the center of all pain, and he worked his magic. Then all coherent thoughts were lost. I couldn't help the almost inaudible moan that escaped my lips, I just prayed to Jesus that Puck didn't hear.

After he did all he could do to my lower back, he moved back up again, all the way to my shoulders. I was vaguely aware that his body was a whole lot closer than it had been before. So close, in fact, that I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

Once again, that tugging voice told me to elbow him in the gut and tell him to move the hell back, but I didn't. I couldn't. This was too amazing. After the constant internal battle over Puck in my mind these past few days, I needed a little time to just let it go.

After this amazing massage, I'll just go back to hating him I mean, it's easy. It comes so naturally, one little moment of letting go won't change anything

Then, Puck's hands were gone. The smile that had been on my face since the moment we started disappeared. My eyes lurched open and I had to shut them again at the unwelcome bright light. I wanted to turn around and ask him why the hell he stopped, but I didn't. I-I don't know what would happen if I talked, or even looked at him, now.

I didn't want to see what he looked like now, either. I'm afraid I don't think I'd be able to stay just friends with him if I did. And I'm too scared to change our friendship like that. So I didn't turn around, I just kept looking straight ahead.

"Alright!" Jessica's voice rang through, "I bet we have some happy Mommas right now, don't we?"

A couple Moms clapped. I swallowed and my hands went back to sweating.

"Great, well that's all for today, see you back here next Tuesday!"

People said their byes and got up to leave. I'm not really sure if I can move.

"Well, nice meeting you guys," Zoey and Chase walked up in front of us.

"Yeah, you too," I softly laughed.

"See you next week, we'll save you a spot," she gave us a wink, and walked away, Chase gave a little wave and followed her.

"Sabrina," Puck whispered. "Sabrina, we have to leave now."

I just nodded. I stood up and picked up my purse. I walked to the door of the room and continued out into the hall. I wasn't really sure if Puck was behind me or not. I was having an almost out of body experience, like I'm in a dream.

I felt really strange, especially towards Puck. Silence was good right now. Neither of us talked on the way to the elevator, down the elevator, into the lobby, outside, and finally in the car.

My hand reached for the ignition, my keys in my hand. Puck's hand intercepted mine. He put it on top of mine. All I did was stare at his hand.

"Sabrina, can we talk for a minute?" he asked softly.

"Sure," I whispered.

I tucked some of my blond wavy locks behind my ear. I gained some confidence and looked up at him I wished I didn't. I almost melted. He was looking at me with so much I don't know so much emotion, like he really loved- oh God

"Sabrina, I can't take it anymore, I really need to tell-," he started, grasping my hand.

"Puck," I stopped him. He looked at me in confusion. "Puck, just don't, okay? Please, not now."

I saw a flash of hurt cross his face and I felt a stab in my gut. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to I can't. I can't change everything we've had.

He opened his mouth to say something.

"Please," I begged.

He bit his lip, but nodded. We both knew what he was going to say. I'm not ready, I'm not sure if I'll ever be.

I turned to the road with watery eyes, and pulled out of the parking lot. We drove home in silence. I wanted to cry very badly. I couldn't, though. I know I said it was next to impossible to control my hormones, but it wasn't hormones this time.

I think I need to puke.

**Whew! That was a long chapter! REVIEW!**

**Also, shout-out to SugahRush! She has this AH-MA-ZING story call "We Have Issues, People" and it's like, super funny. So check it out! **

**Luv ya'lls! ~Roxanne**


	11. Flames of Green

**HEY GUESS WHAT? I UPDATED! I'm really sorry! Come to my house and beat me with sticks. Feel free. You can even get Rosie in on it too.**

**Anywho, new chapter! It's considerably long as a present. This was such fun to write! Also, starting when Sabrina has magical fluctuations, it will be from nobody's POV. K? Cool :)**

**Warning: I used the f-word once in this chapter. I wouldn't have, but it fit the situation perfectly and I'm 19 years old so whatta expect? Just be warned! READ ON!**

"Stupid baby," I muttered as Puck and I entered the Everafter Hospital in Ferryport Landing. Since my baby is half Puck's, that makes her half Fae. Which means she is filled with magic.

Granny says due to me being human my body will absorb a a lot of magic just during these last few months of pregnancy, mainly right at this stage since my body is new to all this. My magic will be unstable, so everyone could be in for a bumpy ride!

Puck and I were here at the Everafter Hospital to talk to a special doctor named Wickham, nephew of Gepetto. He's going to tell us about these next few weeks...

"Mr. Goodfellow, Sabrina is at the seventh month of her pregnancy. Her magical fluctuations are liable to start any day now and should continue until just before the end of her ninth month." Wickham took off his glasses and peered at Puck with an apprehensive look in his eyes.

The blond fairy, however, merely scoffed and waved his hand lazily at the well-trained doctor's concern. "Don't worry about that, . I was raised in a traditional Fae family, I know all _about _magical fluctuations during pregnancy and trust me, _this _is something I can handle." He drawled arrogantly, giving the doctor a superior smirk.

Wickham wasn't impressed at this and merely raised a single eyebrow at the younger man's self-assurance. "I should warn you, Puck….With a magical power like yours and the lack of magic Sabrina has, I can't quite ascertain the strength of the magical fluctuations she'll be having." He warned but again, Puck scoffed and waved the matter away.

"I just survived _five months _of her whining and mood swings. Trust me, Wickham…I can handle her magical fluctuations."

Wickham just smiled back at him with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

**7 Months and 3 Weeks**

_"Just arrived at Fairyport Landing to begin my life with Darlene..." _Puck yawned as he researched family journals for detective information under Granny's orders.

Grumbling under his breath about how he was going to pull an excelling prank on the German woman, he dipped his pen briefly into his bottle of ink before noting down the necessary information onto his notepad. Seated a couple of feet away from him on one of the lush couches near the side of the living room, Sabrina raised an eyebrow and yawned to herself in growing boredom.

She watched him for several minutes before eventually sighing in boredom again and leaning back against the couch to close her eyes. Puck ignored this and continued to read through the journals, pausing every now and then to dip his pen into his ink bottle or to glance up and make sure Sabrina was comfortable where she had fallen into a light slumber in her seat.

Within the next half hour, nothing else was heard within the confines of the cozy room except for the occasional sounds of the tip of his pen scuffling along the surface of his paper. Every so often, he would look up and stare briefly at the adorable sight of Sabrina sleeping peacefully on the couch – the sight of which never failed to make him smile unconsciously each time.

Just as he turned back to what he had written on his notes, he dipped the tip of his pen into his ink bottle again – only to pause in shock a second later when he realized that he hadn't actually dipped his pen into anything and he was merely scraping its tip uselessly on the paper.

"What in Merlin's name—" Puck arched an eyebrow and made to dip it into the bottle of ink once more but just as he began writing – he stopped again when he realized that the tip of his pen was completely dry and had no remaining traces of ink on it.

Highly irritated, Puck finally flicked his eyes up from his paper to the ink bottle supposedly beside him – only to have those green orbs widen incredulously in confusion when he saw that the ink bottle he had so surely placed right onto his table had, in fact, _disappeared._

_What the—Where did I—_ Puck felt his eye twitch as he reached into the desk drawer and took out another bottle of ink, placing it carefully beside his paper. After dipping his pen into it, he shook his head and began writing again, his eyebrows fusing together in deep concentration.

After about another fifteen minutes of silence doing this, he paused and dipped his pen into his ink bottle again. The minute he began writing, however, his pen was once again completely _dry _and _inkless._ Puck didn't bother holding back the angry curse word that escaped his lips as he tore his eyes away from his writing and looked back at the ink bottle – blinking in utter confusion when he realized that it had _disappeared – AGAIN._

More confused than annoyed at this point, Puck looked up and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sabrina across the office but she was completely fast asleep – her breathing even and her form snuggled contentedly onto one of the couch's throw pillows.

_I don't get it…_ Puck thought incredulously to himself, scratching his head as he stood up from his chair and roamed his eyes around the room. _I was SURE I placed that ink bottle on my desk…Otherwise I couldn't have been able to write anything._ He thought to himself, shaking his head as he began to walk out the door.

_I need a drink. I think I'm just stressed out._ He grumbled as he walked out of the room, returning moments later with a glass of water in his hand. Just as he slipped into the room, patted his hand on Sabrina's hair and began to walk back to the desk – he froze.

_What…In…Merlin's…Good…Name…_ Puck's eyes widened to comical proportions and the glass of water he held slipped from his hand to shatter noisily onto the floor. He barely heard it – his eyes slowly trailing upwards where he finally found his two ink bottles floating up near the high ceiling – along with just about every other furniture in the living room.

_Holy fuck!_

Puck blinked up nervously at the table that was hovering right over his head – praying to Merlin that the furniture wouldn't all just suddenly come crashing back down. Turning panicked eyes back to Sabrina, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the couch she was sleeping on seemed to be the only remaining furniture that remained on the floor.

_Grimm, your stupid child is going to drive me insane!_ Puck thought irritably to himself and just as he was about to call Jake for help to set things right, sleeping Sabrina finally began to stir awake – sitting up from the couch and stretching her limbs out lazily to wake herself up.

When she noticed Puck's stunned, horrified expression, Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him and cutely tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong, Puck? Are you bored of working?" She teased, raising a hand to brush back an irritating, wiggling strand of hair that kept falling into her eyes.

To her confusion, instead of answering her question, Puck paled further and gaped at her, raised a hand up to point at shakily at her hair. "Sa—Sabrina…D—don't move! I—I'll fix it…J—just…D—don't move!" He gasped out loud, forgetting all about the floating furniture as he raised his hand and pointed it at her mane of tangled, _wiggling _blond hair.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him and gave him an annoyed look. "Puck, what's _wrong_ with you? Why are you pointing your hand at me? You _know_Wickham said it's dangerous for me to be involved with violence while carrying the baby, I could—"

"Shhhhh! D—don't move! It might not bite you if you don't move, j—just—" Puck was about to flick his hand over at Sabrina's moving mane of hair when the door to his office slid open and drew his attention. Both he and Sabrina looked up to the sight of Daphne walking absentmindedly into the room.

"Puck, I know you're supposed to be on weekend and everything but Granny is making us finish these journals in time for tomorrow and I was wondering if you could help me with this—_HOLY__ MERLIN'S BEARD! M—MEDUSA! _You're _MEDUSA!_ You've got s—s—slithering _SNAKES _on your head! S—stay away! Don't bite me! Please!" Daphne squealed out loud, unwittingly tossing the books she held in her hand up into the air and scrambling away from Sabrina in utter fright.

Sabrina stared at her in question before turning her confused expression to Puck, noting the similar look of horror and panic written clearly all over the boy's face.

"What? What's wrong with me? Why are you both staring at me like that?" Still not clearly understanding what they meant, she ignored Daphne's hysterical shouts and walked over to the nearby wall mirror – causing Daphne to scoot further away from her and hide behind Puck in fear.

Puck cringed, grabbed one of Jake's wands, and held it up to her hair. "Brina, don't panic alright? I can fix that with a simple spell, just don't move! I promise I'll—"

The minute Sabrina saw herself and the dozens of yellow, red-eyed snakes floating up above her head instead of her hair, she laughed, shrugged and turned around to offer Daphne and Puck a sheepish smile. "Not bad…I figured my daughter would be more creative than just turning my hair a different color." She reached up and pet a particularly nasty looking snake dangling below her ear.

Daphne let out a disgusted yelp of horror and pointed a finger shakily at Sabrina's head again. "G-Good G-Golly, Brina! You've got snakes for hair! Th—that's horrifying! H—how can you just—" She stopped and sat quietly, watching Sabrina coo lovingly at her new "friends".

As the blond boy walked back warily over to help the mother of his child set her serpent hair back to normal, Daphne finally glanced up around the interior of the living room – the horrified expression on her face transforming into one of incredulity and bewilderment.

"Uhm….Puck? Why is all the furniture floating up along the ceiling?"

* * *

**7 Months and 5 Weeks**

_"_Mmmm…Merlin, that feels good. What time is it?" Puck murmured sleepily as he woke up that morning to the wonderful feeling of Sabrina trailing her fingers along his bare back absentmindedly (she had gotten to scared to sleep alone anymore). Shifting his legs lazily under the blankets, he reached up and placed his hands on Sabrina's stomach, gently whispering good morning to his baby girl.

"It's a quarter to 8…You'd better get up soon. You're going to be late to Granny's town meeting." She whispered , leaning down to make sure he was awake.

"You know the best way to wake me up, Grimm?" He asked with a suggestive smirk, causing Sabrina to flush and hit him on the shoulder.

"I don't think so, Puck. Good morning…"

Puck smirked wider when he felt her lean down and begin tickling his neck to wake him up. "Mmmm…Good _early_ morning indeed…" He said sarcastically, his eyes still closed as he heard her laugh, her hands moving to tickle his stomach.

"Don't get any ideas of skipping out, Goodfellow. I'm trying to wake your lazy ass up. We have to leave in half an hour and I have another appointment withWickham this morning. Granny is coming with me." She told him pointedly.

"You are _such _a little goody two-shoes, Grimm, why should I go?" He complained sleepily, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed and turning over so he could bury his scowling face into his pillow. Sabrina laughed at his reaction and rolled her eyes, slipping her feet into her slippers and beginning to make her way to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, Puck…When I'm done, you'd better be awake or I am _dousing _you with freezing cold water again." She warned halfheartedly, earning another lazy grunt from the blonde when all he did in response was to toss the blankets up over his head.

Once she had entered the bathroom and Puck heard the unmistakable sounds of the shower running, he began to fall asleep again – his eyelids feeling heavy and the muscles on his body relaxing under the comforting warmth of the silk blankets wrapped around him. Just as he was falling into another delightful slumber, he felt a strange wetness _licking _at the side of his face.

Thinking it was Sabrina pranking him; he shifted under the blankets and pretended to turn his face away. "Brina, stop playing around with me if you don't actually intend to do anything else. Just let me get five more minutes of sleep and I swear I'll get up and shower." He mumbled, trying to push her away when the licking shifted to his neck.

"Ugh…You are absolutely _relentless, Grimm!_" He complained out loud again, a reluctant smile making its way onto his face when the licking moved to just behind his ear, causing him to groan and try to move his face away.

"Sabrina, _stop it._ Now you're deliberately just being a loser. If you don't stop that right now, I am going to knock you senseless—"

_"Puck? I don't know WHAT you're muttering about over there but I meant what I said! When I step out of this shower, you BETTER have gotten up or I will literally drag your ass out of that bed! I mean it!" _He heard Sabrina's irritated voice echoing from the direction of the bathroom, her words muffled slightly by the sounds of the running shower water.

Shifting uneasily against the blankets, Puck fused both his eyebrows in sleepy, half-processed puzzlement. _Heh…That's funny…She was just pranking me, how did she get there so fast—_ His thoughts deliberately trailed off when he felt the licking start up again – this time followed by a _very _distinct bark that_definitely _did not seem like a sound Sabrina would – or _could _– make.

_If Sabrina is shouting at me from the bathroom, then who's this on top of me— Puck_ immediately tensed up in horrified realization – his sleepiness completely forgotten. Placing his hands on his attacker, he winced in disgust when he was immediately met with a scruffy, hairy body.

_Oh…Mother…Of…Merlin…_ Forcing his eyes wide open, Puck stiffened and found staring face to face at the slobbering, drooling face of a large, hairy canine who, at that particular moment, stuck its long tongue out again and licked him right along the side of his face.

"_EEEEYUUUUUUCK!"_

Puck immediately shoved the dog right off the bed and bolted up from under the covers, rubbing furiously at the skin of his cheek where the dog had just licked and slobbered all over him right along the side of his face. Growling, he glared angrily at the dog that had now hopped back up onto the bed and gave him a friendly bark, wagging its tail happily at him.

Jumping up from the bed and wiping a towel disgustedly at his face, Puck glowered at the dog in angry indignation. "Where did _YOU _come from, you disgusting mutt? How did you even get into this bedroom? Did Sabrina let you in because I swear if she did, I'm going to twist her ears off—"

A strange noise and movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He cut himself off, blinking rapidly and _very _slowly turning his head away from the barking dog in front of him to inspect the horrifyingly bizarre scene that had once been Sabrina's bedroom.

The sight that greeted him, however, was one that made Puck's jaw drop open and his eyes glaze over in stunned, speechless disbelief.

A chicken squawked noisily as it flew up over his head – followed by the sound of a small horse neighing impatiently as it trotted past him to plop itself down on the far corner of the bedroom. A couple of ducks and pigeons followed it, causing several feathers to swirl around Puck's frozen, unmoving form but he barely noticed, his eyes circling helplessly around his surroundings. Save for the bed, all other furniture in the room were _gone_ – all of which he deduced had been magically _transfigured_ into the different animals scurrying about around him.

Slapping a hand over his forehead, Puck groaned and turned around, gaping seconds later at the sight of a transfigured half-table, half-cow slinking its way clumsily toward him from the other corner of the room. Growling, he narrowed his eyes and glared at the door to the bathroom.

"_SABRINA BELLE GRIMM__, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"_ He yelled loudly, kicking frightfully at a random squawking chicken that trotted across his bare feet.

When she didn't seem to hear him right away, Puck scowled and shouted louder – his voice echoing around the walls of the bedroom. "_DON'T MAKE ME DRAG YOU BY YOUR EARS , GRIMM! GET IN HERE!_" He shouted again and this time, he heard the shower water being shut off.

Puck heard her shouting several indistinct phrases in concern before she came rushing out of the bathroom, her wet form clad only in a white towel and her hair dripping with bubbles and water. When she burst into the bedroom – a bar of soap in one hand and a shampoo bottle in the other – she took one look at Puck's angry form and gaped in panic.

"Wh—what? What happened? What's wrong, did something—"

Puck blinked once, took one look at her and burst out laughing – his prior concerns immediately forgotten. He stared and sniggered mirthfully at the figure of the glaring girl in front of him, who unknowingly enough to _her, _had successfully sprouted two very white and fluffy bunny ears from her head and was now sporting two sets of whiskers along her nose.

Sabrina glared at him, one eyebrow raised in irritation.

"_What? _What's so funny? Why did you call me out here all of a sudden—_MERLIN'S BEARD! PUCK! WHY IS THERE A DOG ON THE BED? WHERE ARE ALL THE FURNITURE? WHAT DID YOU DO? PUCK? PUCK! STOP LAUGHING! WHAT'S SO FUNNY? IS THAT A CHICKEN?"_

* * *

**7 Months and 5 Weeks (town hall meeting after bedroom incident)**

Seated in the middle position of the large table in the town hall conference room, Puck raised a hand to massage his aching temples. He stared at the scene of the entire town's government (including Granny and her family) debating heatedly with each other – all of which were locked in several separate arguments pertaining to the town's economy, budget, and stock.

A 7-month pregnant Sabrina sat directly across from him. She didn't seem to care about the governmental spats all around her and was more content on eating the large bowl of chocolate ice cream Puck had set in front of her before the meeting had started. For several minutes, he contented himself with watching her – hiding a fond smile when Sabrina looked up, grinned at him and offered him a spoonful of ice cream.

Shaking his head, Puck finally tore his eyes away from her and set his face back into a frustrated growl as he turned back to the arguing townspeople. "_SILENCE, EVERYONE! _You're all acting like a bunch of wimps! One conversation at a time please!" He snapped out loud, finally cutting everyone'sarguments short and forcing all their attention back to him.

Heads from all around the table turned and faced him, meeting the irritated scowl on his face with one of their own.

Seated several seats down the table at the head, an irritated Mayor Charming in his hostile form crossed his arms over his chest and glared angrily at Puck in accusation. "I don't see why you need to butt in this, Puck. I've said it before, I'll say it again. I have absolutely _NO INTENTION _of listening to you. It's _NEVER _going to happen and none of you can force me!" He scowled at them, his shoulders tensing up when he was met with a violent reaction from his 2-month pregnant wife.

"Charming, you can _NOT _remain running the town like this your entire life! Not only is it disrespectful to our people but it is completely idiotic!" Snow snapped at him from across the table, a giggling Cherry-Lyn (the Mayor's first born daughter) seated comfortably on her lap. She pointed at Charming and grinned up at her mother with a cute smile.

"Daddy is _idiotic!"_ She echoed, causing Daphne to laugh in amusement at her little friend from where he was seated right beside her. "That's right, my smart pants…Your Daddy is an _idiot._" Shee agreed, picking Cherry-Lyn up from her mother's lap and placing her on her own.

Charming narrowed his eyes at Daphne and was about to snap out a sarcastic retort when Jake beat him to it and turned a disapproving sneer to Glinda. "He isn't the only idiotic one, Daphne. Glinda, our vice-mayor,also have yet to get married and she's _already _twenty-thousand-years-old. Perhaps we should concentrate on getting her married first." He suggested to the rest of the table, who – except for Snow who cringed knowingly at Glinda – all nodded firmly in agreement. **(AN:I'm not really big on politics, so I'm not sure if you have to be married or not but let's just pretend you have too)**

Glinda paled at this and let out a nervous laugh. "U—uhm, Mayor Charming…My case is a completely different situation from the town's…" She began uncertainly, ignoring the smirk Charming was now sending her from across the table. Her words aroused Snow's curiosity and she raised an eyebrow at her from where she was seated beside her husband.

"Oh…? How so, Glinda? Clearly my husband thinks the world must be perfect and everyone must be married and have commitment with women and men, right? Nothing else could explain why she _still _isn't married until now." She pointed out and if anything, her words caused not only Glinda to smirk wider but Puck, Daphne, and Granny as well.

When Glinda couldn't seem to do anything else but stutter out incoherent syllables, Charming spoke up again – directing everyone's attention to his smug face. "While _my _case is more a matter of commitment, my dear friends…Snow's case is more a matter of…Shall we say_ a conflict of interest?_" He sniggered at this, causing his partners to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that, darling?" Glinda asked the handsome man uncertainly, the look in her eyes similar to the look Snow was shooting Charming across the table. "If it's simply a matter of choosing the right man, I shall have my friends in France introduce you to some of their part-Fae sons debuting this season, Glinda. That should prove to be a worthwhile venture." Charming offered lazily but Glinda paled even more at his words and shook his head furiously in refusal.

"Th—that's generous of you, Mayor Charming! B—but I—I don't think—"

"I can pull several necessary connections of mine from Everafter families all around the world. What kind of man would you prefer as your spouse? Someone from England? From Italy? From Spain?" John Smith – Pocahontas's husband and also the town treasurer – offered with a smirk and shrug but again,Glinda shook his head hastily in growing panic.

"Th—that's not necessary, John! Thank you anyway—"

"I'll take you up on that offer, Smith." Jill (From Jack and Jill-Secretary) spoke up with a sly smirk but John just sneered at her and shook his head in pointed refusal. "I'd rather I don't have to deal with heartbroken young debutantes filing lawsuits against me for introducing you to them, Jill." He responded, causing several chuckles from around the table.

"I know a couple of friends who are looking for respectable matches for their debutante sons this season, Glinda. I think Cinderella's cousin is debuting soon—"

"Good Merlin, _NO! _Jill…Ehehehe. Thanks but no thanks!" Glinda immediately rushed out before Jill could even finish her sentence, causing Charming to smirk at her from where he was contentedly watching the scene play out at the head of the table.

"Well I for one am sure that_ Glinda_, being so young and attractive still, does not need any help in choosing her husband. I say we just give her some time to themselves." Granny finally spoke up, giving both Glinda and Snow a warm, reassuring smile that both women gratefully returned.

Charming sighed and was just about to bring up the next issue of concern to be discussed when King Arthur surprised them all by speaking up – causing all eyes to flick to his suspiciously narrowed silver eyes. At once, Glinda stiffened and bit his lip in anxious anticipation.

"Humor me for a second here, Glinda…If some women don't want marriage because they have commitment issues…And _you _say your case is entirely different. Then pray tell, _what _is your case?" He asked carefully, his gaze piercing directly through Glinda's nervous brown eyes.

"Arthur, if I may speak for Glinda—"

"Every Everafter offspring has been taught the art of articulate conversation, Snow. I'm pretty sure Glinda can speak for herself." King Arthur cut in harshly, keeping his eyes on Glinda's ashen face.

The room fell into an awkward silence after that, nobody able to say anything else. Glinda just laughed nervously and flicked her eyes down to play with her blond locks. "U—uhm… We—well…I uh…Th—that is, it's kind of complicated…I uh…Puck why don't _you _tell them…?"

She gulped and looked up to ask for help from Puck (who knew the truth) to tell himself but instead, she was met with Sabrina's blue eyes. To Glinda'shorror, the pregnant girl spoke up for the first time since the whole meeting had started – her voice sounding conspicuously cheerful and nonchalant.

"Sir…While some peoples case is a matter of _COMMITMENT_, Glinda's case is simply a matter of _PREFERENCE—_" She scowled when Puck cut her off by covering her mouth his hand – only to curse out loud in pain a second later when she had bitten his fingers in retaliation.

"_OW! GRIMM—"_

"…_What?"_

Glinda and Puck both froze and flinched at the sharpness of King Arthur's voice when he asked this while Sabrina just grinned and shrugged, turning back contentedly to her bowl of ice cream. Just as Puck was on the verge of coming up with an intelligent answer, Sabrina spoke up for all of them.

"Glinda doesn't want to marry men because she's _gay_ Sir…"She chirped cheerfully, looking up and smiling at the death glare Glinda was now sending her from across the table.

"Sabrina, you two-faced,pregnant prick—"

"Wh—what…?" King Arthur croaked out, interrupting Glinda's poorly formed threat and gaping at his partner in politics in stunned disbelief. The witch smiled meekly at him and ducked her head behind her hand, looking up and meeting Charming's accusatory glare with a shaky laugh.

"I—if it helps, Sir…I'm not at _all _opposed to commitment like some people are, I just—"

"Like gals…?" Jill supplied for her, obviously trying hard not to smile when she saw the blood drain out completely from Charming's face. John looked as though he was also trying hard not to laugh at Glinda's less-than-graceful 'coming out' while the rest of the people chose to remain silent – looking anywhere except Glinda's or Charming's flushed faces.

"Jill, shut up right now before I – _EEP! Ki_—King Arthur, wait! I—I can explain, I—I wanted to tell you before, I just—" Glinda jumped up from her seat in panic when King Arthur shot up from his, the elder man growling and looking just about ready to slit Glinda's throat.

"You're going to be kneeling in rocks for _WEEKS_ for not telling me this sooner! What am I supposed to tell all my friends _NOW_? I set up _ALL _those meetings with their sons!" Arthur snapped, trying to break free from the hold Genevieve had on his arm. Daphne cringed and set Cherry-Lyn back on Snow's lap so she could rush to the door.

"Sir, wait! Stop—"

Daphne's indignant protests were cut off abruptly when the table in front of her suddenly – and very randomly – burst right into blazing green _flames._

"_AAAAAAAAARGH! FIRE! FIRE! GET AWAY EVERYONE! MOVE AWAY!"_

Almost immediately, the entire table of sophisticated magical aristocrats began screaming, shrieking and jumping up from their seats in hysterical panic – knocking, shoving and tripping all over each other in their haste to move away. Puck stumbled away from the table in shock – accidentally tipping his chair until he fell over backwards onto the floor with an ungraceful crash.

He blinked up at the ceiling for several seconds before forcing himself back up onto his feet with great difficulty and joining the rest of his family in gaping at the scene in front of them. After about a minute of speechless sputtering, Puck finally managed to croak out in a shaky voice.

"Sa_—Sabrina…?_"

The pregnant teenager remained seated peacefully and calmly in her seat, eating her ice cream as nonchalantly as someone who was blissfully _UNAWARE_ of the fact that the table she was eating from and the chair she was sitting on was set completely ablaze with magical fire.

Behind him, Puck heard what sounded like the choking sounds Daphne and Granny were making along with the panicked screams from Snow, Jill, and Glinda. Charming had frozen mid-way in his attempt to run out the door and was now gaping at Sabrina with one eye bigger than the other. King Arthur was right behind him, his previous anger at Glinda forgotten and his attention drawn to the large green flames surrounding the pregnant 17 year old.

John stood directly behind Puck and was the only one who was merely laughing at the scene, shaking his head at the reaction of everyone else around them. Patting the horrified Puck's shoulder, he smirked smugly and leaned down to whisper to him in a calm, drawling voice.

"From the looks of things, I suppose we can gather the kind of Everafter that baby girl's going to be when she grows up..." He mused cheerfully, causing the younger father to run a trembling hand through his hair and return his friend's comment with a sheepish, nervous laugh.

"…_BLOODTHIRSTY PYROMANIACS_?"

* * *

**Guess who's birthday's coming up? MINE! And I'm turning...**

**20!**

**Yayyyyy!**

**Anyways, did you lovee it? It was cute, I know :)**

**Well, it's almost 3 am and I must be getting to bed now! It's Rosie's fault...she woke me up!**

**Okay, REVIEW! I did not spend 3 hours of my life typing and editing this so you wouldn't review! Please review!**

**Thanks! **

**~Roxanne**


	12. SickyPoo

**Hi-hi! IT'S HERE! (cue celebratory music)**

_**EVERYBODY LISTEN UP. ISABEL IN LALA LAND IS THE BESTEST DAMN WRITER EVER AND SHE WROTE THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER BECAUSE SHE WON THE CONTEST SO YOU BETTER ALL GIVE HER SOME DAMN GOOD LOVIN'. OR ELSE.**_

**Yes, Miss Isabel wrote this entire chapter. I didn't write on single word of it, so please give her cookies!**

**Also, I know this chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the resolution I'm leaning towards, but I think it will keep you occupied while I finish the next chapter (it's coming soon!).**

**SO READ ON YOUNG ONES!**

* * *

**(8 months) **

**Nobody's POV**

Sabrina woke up early one morning, feeling extremely groggy. Instead of going back to bed, she slowly rolled out, groaning under the enormous weight of her hippopotamus belly. A wave of nausea swept over her as she sat up and she gripped her stomach, leaning back onto her bed.

"Oh god..."

I thought the morning sickness part was over, she thought to herself.

Sabrina stumbled out of the room, extremely dizzy, and not bothering to look at herself in the mirror. Her sore swollen feet traveled down the stairs, while she gripped the handrail as if her life depended on it. Tripping over each step, her face flushed and she felt bile rise in her throat.

Puck, who had been apparently been eating Sabrina's Nutella out of the container in the kitchen, came bounding up the stairs, grinning. There was chocolate all over his body- on his hands, face, and some on his... feet? Sabrina's eyes were crossing, and she couldn't tell which part of Puck wasn't covered in chocolate.

Thought unable to make out any facial features, Sabrina was still sure she heard a smirk in Puck's voice as he stated, "Nice outfit, Grimm."

Sabrina looked down at herself and groaned. She was wearing an obnoxious large yellow maternity T-shirt that cut off right at her hips, barely covering her stomach. On the stomach of the abhorrent yellow shirt, there was a big pink diamond, in which stated the words 'BABY ON BOARD' in big black letters.

Worst of all, she was only wearing a pair of rainbow and smiley face boy shorts underwear, but no pants.

Apparently, she had gone to bed the previous night and been so tired that she had foolishly put on the ridiculous shirt that Daphne had bought on a whim, and completely forgotten any pants whatsoever.

_At least I remembered underwear..._ she thought foolishly.

Before she could speak and defend herself, nausea hit her so hard that she groaned and doubled over clutching her stomach. The room spun around her, and she closed her eyes. The spinning didn't stop. She felt as if she was going to be sick.

Puck was suddenly right next to her, holding her up. "What's wrong, Grimm? Is it the baby?"

Puck's voice was laced with extreme panic, every hint of teasing completely gone. Sabrina felt Puck grip her tighter. She wanted to move, to tell Puck that she was okay, but she found that she couldn't move.

Puck's arms were just so warm... so comfortable... Sabrina's cheeks flushed with a wave of fever, but she felt so cold... she was shivering...

As Puck gently carried her up the stairs, she passed into a restless, fevered sleep, filled with strange dreams and dancing pickles.

Puck gently tucked Sabrina into her bed because she was shivering like a maniac. He quietly crept out of her room, but as soon as he closed the door, Puck sprinted to Granny Relda' s room as fast as his feet could take him. He would've used his wings, except that he was inside and the old lady would take away all of his TV privileges if he broke anything valuable- an easy task in the Grimm household.

He burst through Relda's door, shouting at her to get up and that Sabrina needed her. Granny sat up and took her dark green sleep mask off. She slowly looked at the shouting boy, who was covered in... chocolate?

Ugh... Puck got into the Nutella again... she thought, rubbing her eyes.

"Old lady! Get out of bed! Sabrina-is-shivering-like-crazy-and-she-passed-out-on-the-stairs-and-I-don't-know-why-and-what-if-it's-the-baby-and-what-if-something-bad-happens-to-Sabrina-and-just-GET OUT OF BED AND HELP ME."

Relda raised her eyebrows as the fairy boy gasped for breath, but she quickly jumped out of bed and slipped on her robe. She and Puck ran down the hall to Sabrina's room as fast as they could.

Opening the door, Granny hurriedly ran over to Sabrina and felt her forehead, murmuring, "She's burning up..."

Continuing to examine Sabrina all over, she eventually determined that there was nothing wrong with the baby. Relda turned to Puck, who had been anxiously hovering over her shoulder as she examined her granddaughter.

"The baby's fine," she started, and she could see Puck's face lose some of its creases, "But Sabrina has a high fever. I'll get the thermometer so you can take her temperature, and in the meantime, I'll call the doctor to see what could potentially happen to Sabrina or the baby while she's recovering from her illness."

"...What could happen?" Puck was worried. He hadn't had much experience with illness, as Everafters rarely got sick, but he'd heard that some humans got really sick, and some even died.

Seeing Puck's expression, Granny put her hand on his shoulder. "I highly doubt that it's anything that could be fatal, Puck. I seem to remember Veronica getting quite sick during her pregnancy with Daphne as well. She was really ill for a couple days, but afterwards, she popped up, fresh as a daisy. Daphne was born perfectly fine."

Puck's nose crinkled, as he pondered exactly what "perfectly fine" meant in Granny's book. Regardless, the enormous pressure that had been on his chest since Sabrina had collapsed on the stairs lessened slightly.

Puck moved closer to the bed to look at the sleeping Sabrina. She was still shivering, but her hair was matted to her sweaty forehead. Without thinking, he brushed his hand over her forehead, sweeping away the tangled wet hair. When he realized what he had done, he quickly stood up, his cheeks burning.

Puck looked up and saw that Granny Relda was watching him with an intense curiosity in her eye, and he thought he saw a smug, all-knowing smile flit across her face before she turned around to leave the room.

"I'm getting the thermometer," Granny said, without turning around. Puck could hear the smile in her voice, and his cheeks got even redder with embarrassment and anger.

Granny came back with the thermometer a couple minutes later, but it was enough time for Puck to compose himself and get back into his normal careless demeanor. The old lady didn't mention anything, so neither did he.

Granny leaned over Sabrina's sleeping form, and gently put the thermometer into her mouth. After about a minute, she took it out and looked at it. "Yup," she said, nodding. "She has a fever of 100.2."

"That- that's not a dangerous fever, right?" Puck asked. Granny grinned.

"No, Puck, it's not a dangerous fever, but I want you to stay here with Sabrina. I have to go and investigate a case; Bo-Peep's sheep are missing again," Granny said, exasperated. "I want you to take her temperature every once in a while. Call me if her fever gets over 102. Then we can worry about the baby.

Puck nodded, and as Granny Relda went to leave the room, Sabrina rolled over on her side and sat up. Her eyes were wide but unseeing.

"Puck," she said. "Don't eat the purple butterfly penguins! That's not nice!" Then she flopped down and fell back to sleep, still shaking and shivering.

Puck's mouth was wide open, and he didn't know whether to feel insulted or flattered. He looked over to the old lady with wide eyes. Granny started cracking up.

"Apparently," Granny said, between laughs, "She's like her mother in that respect too. Veronica said the strangest things when she was sick and pregnant with Daphne. I remember, one time, Henry came into the room, and..."

Granny trailed on and on about Veronica's amusing statements towards her bewildered husband, while Puck looked at Sabrina, a smile unconsciously flitting across her face. Her cheeks were flushed red from the fever, and she had a confused look on her face. Evidentially, she was dreaming about something that confused her. Like maybe purple butterfly penguins.

Granny put the things down on the table next to Puck, still chuckling.

"I'll make some soup fit her when she wakes up, and then I have to leave. Have fun with Sabrina's hallucinations. Be sure not to eat any penguins while I'm gone. And let's hope that she doesn't have and magical fluctuations while sick. Who knows what that could be like..."

With that, Granny left the room.

Puck sat at Sabrina's desk, reading some book about a bad-ass chick with weird name who participated in some kind of violent game in which she was required to kill other kids to survive. He thought it was okay, but only because it had lots of violence in it. Yet it was still sadly, a book, and Puck felt his allergies coming on. He set the book back down on the table and sighed. Sabrina had nothing interesting to do in her room, and he couldn't leave, not with Sabrina still having a fever.

Puck stood up and stretched her legs and wings out. He walked back over to Sabrina's bed and took the sick girl's temperature, regardless of the fact that he had taken it four minutes before. 99.9, the little blue screen read. The fairy boy sighed again. At least her fever was going down. Maybe soon he would be able to get out of the boring room.

There was a soft twinkle of music behind him. Puck ignored it, looking half interested at the clutter of things on Sabrina's desk. But when the music started again, louder this time, Puck turned around. Curiously, he peered at her desk, seeing the music box Sabrina had received for the baby playing by itself.

Puck walked towards the dresser, ignoring the annoying music that was chiming, louder and louder, _'All around the cobbler's bench, the monkey chased the weasel...'_ Puck picked up the music box and examined it. It wasn't even wound up, yet it was playing, somehow.

Puck set the music box down, muttering, "The damn thing's broken" to himself. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something moving. He turned towards the movement, and saw a most disturbing sight. The baby toys, shoved into the corner of Sabrina's room, were rising. Puck's eyes widened and he slowly backed against the wall. Teddy bears, stuffed dolls, and colorful plastic baby toys were all coming closer, and the music was still playing loudly.

Puck began to seriously fear for his life. The toys began to make a circle in the air, after which they circled around his head. He watched them, fearful, and as they slowly started to make him feel dizzy, he looked down at the floor. After he looked away, the toys seemed to change their mind. They slowly circled over to Sabrina, bouncing up and down with the beat of the music.

Puck stared at the toys, confused. Why were they… dancing? Then he realized: The dancing toys and creepy unwound music box must be the product of one of Sabrina's magical fluctuations.

He laughed and ran over to Sabrina's bedside, above which the toys were still circling. Sabrina's lips were softly moving along with the words of the song. Puck sat down and shook her gently. "Grimm," he whispered. "Wake up."

Sabrina groaned and tiredly opened her big blue eyes. They unfocused for a moment, then refocused on the toys slowly spinning above her. She blinked sleepily and smiled. "Mmm…" she hummed, closing her eyes again. "Pretty toys."

Then she went right back to sleep, snoring softly. Puck stared at Sabrina's sleeping form with disbelief. He shook his head and stood up. Grabbing the large purple blanket from the edge of Sabrina's bed, he took matters into his own hands.

Grabbing two corners of the blanket in his hands, he threw the blanket over the toys and quickly gathered all of the ends together, intending to pull the toys down from the air, back to the ground, where they belonged.

However, when Puck pulled down on the toys, they did not move in the direction to which he wanted them. Instead, they moved sideways, away from Sabrina's bed, and to the other side of the room.

What Puck had not realized was that while he was trying to pull them down, the toys were still slowly moving in a circle along with the beat of the music, spinning in a circle. When he held the blanket with a better grip, and again tried to pull them down to the ground, the music began to speed up. The toys spun faster and faster, and a confused Puck was pulled along with them.

Yelping, Puck was spun around at a very fast speed, and his feet were yanked off the ground as the toys rose up higher off of the ground. The teddy bears and plastic doodads increased their speed, spinning Puck around at speeds he didn't know were even possible, and that was saying something.

Finally, realizing that if he tried to open his wings, they would be yanked right off of his back, Puck squeezed his eyes shut and let go of the blanket, hoping he didn't land on Sabrina or anything that would seriously injure him.

He crashed to the ground hard, landing on his butt and bouncing once. The toys crashed on top of him.

Alarmed by the sudden racket upstairs, Daphne stopped reading her book and raced up the stairs. When she opened he sister's door, she found Puck on the ground, rubbing his backside with a huffy look on his face, and covered with baby toys and a purple blanket. Her sister was still sleeping peacefully.

Daphne raised her eyebrows at Puck, who immediately tried to defend himself.

"The toys! They were- they were _ATTACKING_ me! I don't know! It was Sabrina! Sabrina did it! The toys were attacking me!"

Daphne laughed and rolled her eyes, walking back downstairs. Something was seriously wrong with that boy.

Puck had finally managed to calm himself down, clean up all of the toys, and sit down calmly at Sabrina's desk, when all hell broke loose yet again.

Puck had barely sat down and taken a single breath, when he heard a loud crackling noise. He turned around, worried that the toys were at it again, but instead saw that Sabrina's dresser was on fire!

"Crap!" he shouted, and he ran and put the purple blanket over the dresser to try and suffocate the flames. However, that only made the situation worse, as the blanket too caught on fire.

Puck ran into the hall and quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher from the closet. Arms flailing, he ran back into Sabrina's room, and shot fluffy white stuff all over Sabrina's room. Only when the fire was out and Puck was satisfied, did he finally stop. Happy with his handiwork, he swept some of the foam away to inspect the damage to Sabrina's dresser. None.

Puck's eyes narrowed. That wasn't possible! The whole dresser had been on fire! He swept away white foam in more areas. He opened one of the drawers. No damage, but he blushed like a maniac when he saw what was inside. He closed it quickly.

It was clear that there was no damage to the dresser, apart from the fact that it was now covered in white foam. Puck shook his head to clear it. Sabrina's magical fluctuations were getting stranger and stranger.

And they only got weirder as the day progressed. Puck had to deal with dancing chairs, shoes that grew faces and talked to him until he threw them into a corner, his feet swelling to abnormally large sizes, water pouring like rain out of the ceiling for a straight minute, soaking everything except Sabrina's bed, and much more.

So when Granny finally walked in the door in the evening, Puck practically sprinted down the stairs.

"You take care of her now. She's your responsibility."

Leaving behind a bewildered Granny Relda, Puck then proceeded to fly off into the night, to try and forget the terror that had taken place that day.

Meanwhile, Sabrina stirred in her bed and finally woke up, feeling much better. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, careful to mind her stomach. She looked around the room, confused at the immense amount of chaos. White foam was everywhere, and water had soaked everything around her room. Her chair was missing its legs and was laying in pieces on the ground, and a tall pile of her shoes was shoved in the corner.

Her eyes narrowed.

_"PUCK!"_

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! And please vote on my poll if you read my latest story, _Illegal._**

**I also just want to say that my little Rosie is _walking!_ Yes, she is toddling! I'll post a pic soon!**

**REVIEW.**


	13. Aisle of Lights

**Contrary to popular belief, no, I am _not_ dead! Yayy!**

**Yea, I suck.**

* * *

"Light brown, with yellow stripes. That would match the crib, right?" I grabbed a yellow colored square and a light brown one and put them next to each other.

"I think yellow with brown stripes would be cuter. It would be...brighter." Puck leaned over my shoulder to look at the two colors.

We were at Home Depot, buying paint for the baby nursery. We hadn't planned on a nursery, just a crib that could be placed in my room. But Granny had suprised us.

_Flashback_

_"Sabrina! Puck! We have a surprise!" Granny called for us downstairs. I groaned as I left my comfortable position in a big pile of pillows. Puck got off my laptop and walked over to help me up._

_"What do you think she has? Probably baby shower plans." I said quietly, cringing on the inside._

_He gave a little chuckle. "I'm so glad dudes aren't invited to those things,"_

_I groaned again, not wanting to think about it. We stomped down the stairs and walked into the living room where the family was waiting for us._

_"Um, hello," I said unsurely, not knowing how to react to everyone staring and smiling at us._

_"Sabrina, Puck. So glad you came down! Now, we've been secretly planning something for the past few weeks. It is an early birthday present, for the baby. Follow us," Granny beamed._

_Puck and I began following Granny up the stairs, the rest of the family shuffling along behind us. Granny walked down the hall and stopped in front of the broom closet in between my room and Puck's._

_"I'd like to present you both with," she said happily, opening the closet door " A nursery!"_

_The closet had been transformed into a large room. There were two big windows that let lots of sunshine fall in and it had a nice view of the trees in the forest. The walls were a pale gray and there was plush white carpeting on the ground. The only furniture was a tall white floor lamp, a big wooden rocking chair, a large white shelf mounted on the wall, and an oak chest in the corner._

_"We didn't furnish it much, we thought you might like to do that. Granny saved some money so you could get the supplies you want so you can decorate. Do you like it?" Daphne blurted out, looking at me._

_"I..I..I LOVE IT!" I squealed, probably looking like a total idiot. I ran into the room and spun around happily._

_Puck walked in after me, looking around with a grin on his face. I was running around and looking at everything; opening the room's closet, looking in the empty chest, opening and closing the windows, running my hand gingerly along the smooth walls, digging my feet into the thick carpet. It was so perfect._

_"Here's the money you can have for furnishing. If you have extra money, you can keep it. For the baby." Granny walked over to us, handing us a heavy envelope filled with cash and giving us pecks on the cheek._

_End of Flashback_

"I agree. Yellow with brown stripes it is!" I gave Puck the names of the two colors I wanted and let him buy the paint. While he was purchasing the paint, I went to look at the lights. There were no lights in the room, and we needed some.

I looked at all the shades in front of me. Fancy chandeliers, floral table lamps, princess night-lights, dark stage lights, and circular ceiling lights glowed warmly in my face. I heard the squeak of cart wheels and Puck's heavy footsteps. I felt him come up behind me, but I didn't turn around.

"Sorry for taking off like that, it's just that I've always loved coming to this aisle as a child. The lights are so beautiful and comforting," I breathed, trying to nonchalantly inhale his piney scent.

"Yea, so beautiful."

I turned around, expecting to find him glancing in awe at the twinkling lights, but was caught by surprise when I saw him staring intently at me, longing in his eyes. I gulped and quickly turned to the cart before I did something stupid.

"Sabrina, I really li-"

"Oooh, a crystal doorknob!" I yelled, running away before he could finish his sentence.

That was a close one.

* * *

"We're hoommmee!" I called as I karate-kicked the front door open. Puck followed close behind, juggling multiple shopping bags. Uncle Jake quickly rushed to help him.

"Lieblings, you're alright! I was getting worried you were kidnapped!" Granny joked, although it was a very possible situation, being a Grimm.

Daphne immediately bounded over to Puck, follwed by Red, and grabbed a few bags.

"Daphne, please be careful with that stuff," I begged, knowing she was clumsy when she was hyper.

"No worries Brina, Red and I just wanna see whatcha bought!"

"Fine." I sighed, drumming my fingers on my stomach as I wandered towards the kitchen.

* * *

I was so busy digging around in the freezer for something edible, I didn't notice Red quietly slip into the room. I found some expired tater tots in the very back of the cool fridge, so I swiveled around on the balls of my feet, kicking the door shut with my foot.

"AHH!" I yelped, unaware that Red was standing a foot away from me. I accidentally fell over and hit my head on the countertop.

"Oh, god, _ouch_," I breathed, resisting the urge to shout out every curse word I knew.

"Oh gosh, Brina, I'm so sorry!" Red cried, pulling on my hands to help me up.

"Uh, it's alright, uhmm," my head throbbed painfully as I sank into the cushioned chair in the corner. Red bolted towards the medicine cabinet.

"No need, the baby hates medicine," I sighed, rubbing the bump on my head gingerly, "She'll take care of it."

As soon as I said that, a calmness spread through my body and the pain in my head slowly sank away until it only felt like a slight pressure. I patted my tummy in thanks.

"Now that that's all over, what do you need?" I said cheerfully, rising from the chair to pick up the fallen tots.

"Well, you know how you said I could pick out the name?" I nodded vigorously, "Well, I found a couple of names that I thought you might like." she said nervously.

"That's...fantastic! I'll just pop these taters in the oven and then we'll talk."

15 minutes later, Red and I were sitting Indian style on my bed, a steaming plate of the crispy grease-balls in front of us. I was shoveling the tater tots into my mouth two at a time, not bothering to let them cool even though the burned my throat.

"Sow whatcha got fer me?" I asked through a mouthful of food. I swallowed in delight.

"Um, I kinda made a list and I thought you could narrow it down to the top 5, then we'll choose." she responded shyly. I beamed at her to make her feel more welcome.

"Coolio. Let's see that list!"

We spent the next hour looking at the 15 names she had picked out and trying to decide our favorites. Luckily, we both seemed to have the same taste in baby names and immediately crossed off Imogene and Larissa. After a slight council, we also added Isabella and Roseanne to the no-no list. Quickly to follow was Jane and Ivy. Now we were left with 9 names and were having a struggle.

"Personally, I like Clementine," Red pointed to the name on the list.

"Sounds like a fruit," I replied, crossing it off the list. Red giggled.

"How about Ginny?" I asked.

"Isn't that an alcoholic beverage?" I laughed as Red gave me a puzzled look.

"I guess Ginny is a nooo."

In a span of the next half-an-hour, we had crossed off 2 more names, Jolie and Sierra, and were now down to five. We were having gut-splitting laughter, since Red had just fallen off the bed, when Puck walked in. Red and I eventually calmed down enough to squeak hello before getting set off again at remembering the scene. Puck just looked at us confusedly, smiling even though he had no clue what was going on.

Finally, Red had managed to clamber back onto the bed and I had to calm down after the baby gave me numerous angry kicks at being so shaken up. Us girls sat on the bed, smiling stupidly, as Puck read our top 5 names on the list.

"Not Juliette, I knew her personally. Shakespeare character, remember?" Puck said, handing the list back to me.

"Righttt, righttt," I sighed, crossing off Juliette.

"That leaves us with 4 names," Red said energetically.

For the next 2 hours, Puck, Red, and I repeatedly crossed off then put back on names, never being able to decide. After much debating and hesitation, with the final crossing off of Claire, Catalina, and Rose, we had narrowed it down to two.

"Lucille and Scarlett, the top two," I yawned, tired from all the debating.

"You know what I think? I think we should wait until the day she's born, then we can look at her and decide whether she's a strong-head Scarlett or a dainty little Lucille. It's the best way." Puck said, looking proud with his idea. **(A/N: Vote for which name you want on my profile!)**

Red and I looked at each other, then nodded.

"That's a wonderful idea, Puck." I said sleepily, hugging Red goodnight. I walked Red to her room, said goodnight to Daphne, and slowly walked down the hall.

"She's a good kid," I said after shutting my door, smiling as I turned to face Puck. He was sprawled out tiredly on my bed, his eyes shut and snoring softly.

I stared him as he slept. He was angelic. His golden curls brushed his face and his mouth was slack and soft-looking. His light purple eyelids were still and smooth and I resisted the urge to go over and stroke them. With much debate, I finally decided to let him sleep here. I changed swiftly and silently, then gently pulled off Puck's shoes. I pulled the covers down and crawled into bed, pulling the sheets up to my chin and enjoying their coolness. I leaned over Puck to turn the bedside lamp off.

I lay there in the soft darkness, my mind whirling with thoughts of today's events. With a sigh, I lean over and gently peck Puck's cheeks, muttering a soft goodnight, and within minutes I'm fast asleep.

I don't see Puck's eyelids crack open in the darkness or hear him mumble a goodnight in return with a smile that's a mile wide.

* * *

**I hope that was long enough for you guys! I know you've all been SOO patient and I totally respect that.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER ROSE EVANGELINE! SHE TURNED ONE ON OCTOBER 21ST! She's so sweet :)**

**SHOUT-OUT! To isabel in lala land for remeber Rosie's b-day! She even put it on her calender, that sweet thing :)**

_**?/***IN CASE YOU DIDN'T SEE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE VOTE ON MY PROFILE FOR THE NAME YOU WANT FOR THE BABY!****/?**_

**Review! Thanks for everything! And also happy birthday to this story, which turned one year old!**


	14. Punches  PART 1

**Hullo my dearies! Missed me? Don't worry it's only been a month or so, unlike my previous update...awkward...**

**And before I forget, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and has a Happy New Year!**

**Anyways, this chapter does have some adult language in it, but it's not too bad. It's also 3,000+ words, so RESPECT. Well, all matters aside:**

**READ ON!**

* * *

"LIEBLINGS! WAKE UP!" Granny Relda calls from downstairs.

I groan and roll over, gasping a little when I feel my little girl kick.

Today is the first day of school. That's right, school. Every pregnant teen's nightmare. I carressed my big stomach. I was scared. What would people say? I would be the school slut, no doubt.

I had gotten considerably popular in the past few years, working up my reputation. Of course, I'm not A-list popular, but I'm popular enough that almost everyone at least knows my name. The school isn't run by nutshells anymore, and it's not full of only everafters anymore. It has lots of human children too, so it felt like a normal high-school.

The bed creaked under me as I stepped onto the shaggy biege carpet, and I shuffled towards the door in my sweats and an old shirt of Puck's. He had given me all his old shirts for lounging in, since they were basically the only thing that was comfortable for me.

I grab a pretty pink tank-top and some dark maternity jeans on my way to the bathroom and I wrench my door open angrily, grumpy about having to go to school. I stomp down the hall, making each step hard and heavy, hoping Granny Relda hears it. Uncle Jake chuckles at my antics, and I growl under my breath.

Once in the bathroom, I pull of Puck's ratty old t-shirt.I stand topless in front of the full body mirror and I caress my big soccer-ball of a stomach, then pull on my tank top. This will be a longgg day.

* * *

I finish wolfing down my last whipped-cream covered olive, then gulp down my brussel sprout and strawberry smoothie. Weirdo cravings.

"PUCKKKK!" I screech,"GET DOWN HERE!". I grab my backpack and keys, then pull my hair up as I wait for fairy-boy to show up.

He appears in front of me breathless. His eyes are wide, and his hair's disheveled.

"What? What's wrong? Baby's coming?" He paused after each word, trying to catch his breath.

"Naw, it's just time for school." I replied breezily.

He glares at me, and I stuck out my green-red tounge at him. He made a disgusted face, then pulled me outside.

We walk onto the grass, then he turns me around so I'm not facing him.

"Wait, what are you doi-!" I stutter, as he grabs my hands and lifts me into the air.

"Geez fattie, lose some weight." He grunts. I smile, thinking he will put my fragile body back down, but he laughs.

"Just kidding! You're as light as a feather. Now stop stalling. It's school time!"

I feel him lurch forward and my stomach lurches with him. I fight to keep the vomit down as we fly over tall buildings, but I don't succeed.

"Gross, Brina! Right on City Hall," He laughs gently, looking down quickly to smile at me. I blush, and look away. Damn hormones.

Finally we reach school grounds, and he flies us to the back of the building to land so clueless humans won't see us flying.

He gently sets me on the ground then swivels me around to face him. He looks into my eyes and I can't stop the heat from rising in my cheeks. He was so close, I could smell the forest on him.

" Listen to me, Sabrina. I know you're nervous. I know you're scared. I know you're embarrassed. But so am I, so you're not alone." He gives me a lopsided smile as his hair flops into his eyes. I don't think I'v ever seen anything cuter.

My heart beat rapidly in my chest, and I ached to meet his lips. My mind tells me to snap out of it. Just this once, I turn my mind off, and I stretch on my tippy-toes to meet his lips. Just a few more inches, almost there-

_**BRINNNGGGGGGGG!**_

The bell makes me jump, regaining my sense. My eyes widen, and I jump a foot away from him. He sighs and looks down, and for a moment I feel guilty. But then he looks up, smiles, hugs me, and is rushing off to class before I can say anything.

"See ya next class," he calls over his shoulder as he runs towards the doors.

"Yea, uh, bye," I call back, but he has already disappeared.

I sigh dramatically, the begin waddling toward the doors.

* * *

I re-read my schedule, scanning it again and again. I'm standing outside the classroom door, debating whether to walk in or run away. Finally, I take a giant gulp of air and swiftly head into the room.

The door slams shut loudly behind me, and most of the kids look up curiously. I see their mouths drop, and they start exchanging glances with each other. I nervously tug on on my white jacket, trying my best to make the bump look smaller. One kid whistles, and that catches the teacher's attention. She looks at me and lowers her eyes to my stomach. I see the furrow in her brow increase.

"Umm, hi-i, I'm Sabrina Grimm. I'm kinda late, so where should I sit-t-t?"" I stammer nervously, feeling stupid and bulky. She stops staring and smiles.

"Hello Sabrina Grimm, I have a vacant seat over by the windows." She was smiling, but it was too cheery to be genuine.

I plop my books down on the desk, then after a moment of tracing cicrles with my finger on my stomach, I look around. People had been staring at me, but when I caught their eyes they quickly looked away.

Finally, I see my good friend, Layla, staring at me. We weren't best friends, I was to unsocialable for that, but she was the best thing I have here besides Puck. I had told her about sleeping with Puck, but I hadn't told her...this.

I watch as she wads up a piece of paper she had been writing on and throws it at me. It lands on the ground next to me and I pick it up.

_What happened to you?_

I grope for a pencil in my backpack and quickly scribble a response.

_Isn't it obvious? Are we still friends?_

I roll it across the floor back to her, since my aim isn't that great.

_Totally! I was just...shocked._

I smile at her and she smiles back.

_You're great :)_

She picks it up and reads it. Then she gets a weird look on her face. It looked like...excitement? She scribbles something furiously on the paper.

_And Puck's the daddy? Awww! Cute!_

I theaterically slap my hand to my head in frustration and I see her giggle.

_No, not "cute". That retard got me pregnant._

I manage to toss the note back to her right as the teacher claps her hands for our attention.

* * *

I self-consciously walk through the white hall, trying to keep a smile on my face. People stare, whisper, laugh, and point.

"They might not be talking about you," Layla says, reading my thoughts.

"Pshh, yea right!" I poke her lightly on the arm and we get into a poking war.

"Well, hello ladies. You seem awfully giddy. What's the big occasion?" Puck says as he meets us in the middle of the hallway. We laugh, and he kneels down by my tummy. "Hey, my little girl! Can you kick for me?"  
"Not nooow, Puck!" I hiss through my teeth, but it was too late. Everyone had heard.

_Did you hear that? Puck's the dad!_

_Omg, she is so lucky to be with him!_

_She f***** him?_

_Aww, that's cute!_

_Oi, nice work Puck! Wanna give me some pointers?_

"Puck, why'd you do that? Now everyone knows!" I ask him quietly, but furiously.

Puck beams at me. "Oh, I think they already knew you were pregnant, sweetheart."

* * *

"Good morning students! I am your math teacher, Mrs. Gigi. I can't wait to learn about you all!" She chirped, her voice very high and ear-shattering. Usaully she would've annoyed the heck out of me, but she seems sincerely nice and I like her.

Puck's knee hit mine accidently under the table, and I look over at him. We've chosen spots next to each other in every single class we have together, and I have to admit that I think it's sweet of him to give up sitting with his friends to sit with me. He catches me looking at him and flashes a smile. I smile back in return, then begin drawing on my arm.

"Now, each pair of table partners will come up to introduce themselves and tell why they sat by each other, even if they don't know each other. Okay? Now, you two up first and we'll go in a circle," She said excitedly.

Oh noo...

Finally, she reaches our table. Most people sitting by each other were best friends or boyfriend and girlfriend. I sigh for the thousandth time today, then shuffle to the front of the room with Puck behind me.

"Hi, I'm Sabrina Grimm." I say, trying to sound confident.

"And I am, uh, Puck Goodfellow." He swallows loudly.

"We sat together because..." I look at Puck to finish the sentence, before realizing it was a horrible mistake.

"Because I'm the father of her child," He spoke quickly.

It's Lamaze classes all over again! When will this boy learn?

The teacher and kids gasp then some laugh, others whisper, and some simply sit there.

"Thank you, Sabrina and Puck. Next table!" She seems to recover, and claps her hands to get the class to stop talking.

* * *

I sigh for the thousandth-and-one time today as Layla and I sit down at the two-person table together in our last period, science.

"You okay, Brina? You look..sad." She looks at me with concern.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just tired. And hungry." I cough, then turn to face the teacher.

Layla eyes me curiously for a second, then sifts through her backpack for something. My face lights up when she pulls out a Zip-lock bag of Oreo's. She shoves them into my hand under the table and I secretly gobble them up.

I was finishing devouring the last cookie when I heard my name.

"Sabrina Grimm, do you know the answer?" I heard the screechy voice of my teacher, Mrs. Gribs.

I use my sleeve to wipe the black crumbs off my lips and swallow the rest of my Oreo. I hadn't been paying attention at all. I look nervously around the room for some type of hint.

I was about to tell her I had no clue, when I heard a voice talk for me.

"I..don't really know." I admitted defeatedly. The class laughs at me.

"Well Ms. Grimm, next time I expect you to be paying attention in my class rather than stuffing your face full of cookies! Despicable!" Mrs. Gribs scolds rudely, pointing on another kid for the answer.

I slump down in my chair, my cheeks flaming, and I feel like crying for the remainder of class. It's a silly thing to cry about, but my hormones were to blame. Damn hormones.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bell lets out a shrill ring and the class jumps up and rushes out the door. I struggle with my books and my bag, trying to shove the supplies into my backpack and squeeze my way out of the chair at the same time. I hear Puck laughing and calling to his friends as they walk past the classroom. I curse Puck under my breath for not waiting for me as I finally pop out of my seat.

I quickly jog out into the hallway and see that most of the school is already outside in front of the school, hopping in cars, lingering around the front steps to talk to friends, riding away on bikes and skateboards. I scan the crowd for Puck, holding back tears as a group of boys throws chips at me.

I spot Puck across the parking lot, jumping into a big van with his buddies. I let out a huge huff and stomp down the front steps, marching towards the van. I swerve out of the way of cars as I walk as fast as I could manage to the white van that is pulling out.

The van is cruising slowly in a long line of traffic when I reach it and I began banging on the window, screaming for Puck to bring me home. As I pound on the passenger's window, the rear door slides open and Puck leaps out, glaring at me. I bite my lip to keep from crying out.

"What is it now, Sabrina?" He hisses rudely. I feel my eye let out a tear, and his face immediately softens. I take no pity though.

"How am I supposed to get home if you go out with your STUPID FRIENDS! You're supposed to take care of me and help me, not go off and party while I sit here alone at school with a SHITTY BABY IN MY STOMACH!" I yell, breathing heavily. I know I shouldn't be so mean, but this hasn't been the best day for me.

"You could just walk home, couldn't you?" He mutters. I blow up.

"WALK HOME? YOU WANT ME,TO WALK, ALL THE WAY HOME? ALONE? DO YOU NOT REALIZE I AM 7 AND A HALF MONTHS PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY AND THAT HALF THE SCHOOL AND TOWN HATES ME? I COULD BE KIDNAPPED! AND IT'S A 7 MILE WALK!" I'm blowing steam out of my ears.

"Look, Sabrina! You can't control me! I can do whatever I want! Go home!" He gives me a pissed off look. I breath deeply and try calming down a bit.

"Puck-just take me home. Now." I say through gritted teeth, humiliated. I know I have him sold. He begins walking towards me, about to wrap his arm around me and fly me home. I hear the passenger door slam shut and thudding footsteps come up behind me.

It's one of PUck's idiot friends, Ronaldo. He grabs me by my arm and spins me around to face him.

"Now listen, sweetheart. We're all going to the party at Kailee's house and Puck is gonna come with us. Got it, babe?" He smiles a nasty smile at me and I grimace as I try to pull my arm away.

"You can't tell me what to do, dickface." I smirk as all Puck's friends "oohed" from inside the van.

Ronaldo gives me a look, then roughly grabs Puck's shoulder and grunts as he leads him back to the van.

I lung towards Puck and pull him back towards my direction.

Ronaldo whrills around and gives me a shove. I yelp and fall on the asphalt. The majority of the school is watching by now, and they all let out a cheering noise as I fall.

"Hey man, don't touch her!" Puck threatens, pushing Ronaldo back away from me. I try sitting up, but fail due to my swollen stomach, so I scoot to one side instead.

"Did you just push me, Goodfellow?" Ronaldo growls menacingly.

"Maybe.." Puck replies angrily. With a big heave, I manage to get myself off of the ground.

I run up and try to push the two boys apart quickly, but I end up letting out a shriek as Ronaldo's hand hits my face.

I hear a yell and Puck lunges on top of Ronaldo, knocking both of them to the ground.

The school is screaming and crying out and yelling excitedly as the boys roll around in the parking lot. Puck punches Ronaldo in the nose and Ronaldo kicks him in the shin.

"Stop it, stop IT!" I cry, but nobody seems to hear me.

Puck and Ron brawl on the black ground and I try to get them to stop, but it's not working. I feel dizzy and nauesous from the jeering crowd and the hit on my head, so I don't know who's winning.

After a while of sitting on the ground, sobbing, and dodging fists and legs, I hear a satisfying crack and the crowd goes wild. There is laughing and I hear the coughing and wheezing of the two fighters.

"Puck, Puck!" I moan, trying to see out of my blurry eyes, thinking I might have a concussion. I hear footsteps and a dark figure leans over me.

"Looks like the prince couldn't save his princess, eh?" Ronaldo's voice is slightly slurred and I see blood on his clothes.

Ron gives me a good kick in the stomach and I fall over onto my back, gasping. I hear the schreeching of tires and faintly see the white van speed away. I lay on the ground for what seemslike hours, listening as the crowd dies away. Soon enough, Puck and I are the only ones left in the parking lot.

My head is throbbing and my stomach feels achey. My stomach..oh no!

"The baby, the baby is hurt!" I yell hoarsely, "Somebody, please, help me! My baby..."

I hear rapid footsteps and see a blurry red-headed figure lean over me.

"Sabrina, Sabrina? Todd, call 911!" a female voice calls. I try focusing my eyes.

"Layla?" I croak. She lets out a little gasp and kneels in front of me.

"Puck, where's Puck, the baby, it hurts, please help the baby, Puck is hurt, call Granny..." I mumbled. I hear Layla give a shout and she quickly runs around me.

"Layla, don't leave.." But I was cut off by her shouts.

" Puck! PUCK! Hello? Can you hear me? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand! Oh goody, you're alright. The ambulance will be here soon, but they have to come from outside of Ferryport Landing, so it might take a while," I hear her saying reassuringly to Puck. Todd, Layla's freshmen brother, comes over to me and takes my hand, rubbing soothing circles on my knuckles.

The last thing I remember hearing is sirens, and the last thing I think about is that Ferryport Landing should get their own hospital, before everything fades to black.

THE END OF PART 1

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS SPLIT IN TWO PARTS, SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A FOLLOW-UP TO THIS ONE.**

* * *

**Dramatic? Duh.**

**OOC? Slightly.**

**Cliffhanger? Hells yeah.**

**So what'd ya'll think? Pretty good, eh? REVIEW.**

**Also, just a note on the last chapter, even though Scarlett is winning in the poll, I've decided that that won't be her name because of two reasons: **

**One being that Scarlet (the color) is a shade of red and that'd be like Red (the person) naming the baby after herself.**

**Two being because the _Scarlet_Hand captured Sabrina's parents and basically ruined her life, so why would Sabrina name her baby after the group that terrorized her?**

**Thanks for reading and review please!**


	15. Punches PART 2 kind of

**Oh my goodness, has it really been 10 months? Gosh, I am so embarrassed. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I PROMISE I will try to update more often ufurguytbugfbr.**_  
_

**I decided to make this chapter in Daphne's point of view, just for a switch in things. So hopefully you'll enjoy that :)**

**READ ON!**

* * *

_The blonde family was running around in a meadow, laughing and tickling each other. The beautiful blonde boy was galloping towards his older sister, wielding his wooden sword in one hand and a dripping grape popsicle in the other. His older sister looked up and rolled her eyes as he bonked her on the head with the sword, then she turned back to reading her book. Another girl, this one just a toddler, was toddling around, giggling as she threw clumps of mud at her father, who was flying with pink wings and darting out of the way of the airborn clods. Sitting on a checkered and worn picnic blanket, caressing a swollen stomach sat a woman, the mother of the 3 children and the wife of the handsome fairy. The fairyboy fluttered over to his wife, and gently pushed her over so that she was laying down. Once she was flat on the ground, he leaned over her, as if to kiss her on the lips, but he stopped a few inches from her face and began yelling and shouting. The woman struggled to get away, but she couldn't, she just couldn't..._

**Daphne's POV**

I watched Sabrina wake up from her nightmare with a start . Puck had been trying to wake her up for minutes with no success, and had had to resort to yelling and screaming in her face.

Sabrina sat up quickly and glared at Puck before making her way into the kitchen. I got up quietly from the loveseat and sat down by Puck, who had his face in his hands.

Ever since the incident with Ronaldo, Sabrina had refused to talk to Puck. She'd basically stopped acknowledging him by leaving the room everytime he entered it. We all knew she was furious with him for getting her into this whole mess, but Granny said we just needed to give her time.

After the entire fight had happened, Sabrina and Puck had been rushed to the hospital, where both of them stayed for about half a month. Fortunately, Ronaldo's kick had missed the baby and had actually went into Sabrina's ribs, so the baby was doing fine. Puck had a broken arm and kneecap, a minor concussion, and multiple cuts and bruises. Ronaldo is currently residing in juvenile detention, and his court date is coming up soon. We all learned that Ronaldo had been taking crystal meth, which explained his behavior. Let me just say that Granny wasn't all to happy to hear that Puck had been friends with a guy like that.

I gently rubbed Puck's back as he sighed, pulling me into a hug. Unlike Sabrina, I had taken pity on Puck, because I knew he wasn't trying to hurt Sabrina and I understood how irritating Sabrina could be sometimes. Plus, Puck had fought with Ronaldo for Sabrina, which I believe was very heroic and romantic of him.

"I just wish she would listen to me," he mumbled, pulling back from the hug.

"She needs time, just like Granny said. It may not seem like it, but I know Sabrina misses you, too." I replied, patting his shoulder gently.

"What if she never forgives me? What if my child grows up hating me?" he cried.

I stood up. "Pull yourself together and try talking to her."

"But-"

"Don't tell me that you can't talk to her, because I know that if you try then you can. You love her, Puck, don't let her get away." I pulled him up from the couch and dragged him towards the kitchen.

Before we could get to the door, he stopped me. He pulled his hand from my grasp and hesitantly walked towards the stairs.

"Sorry, Daphne," he called to me, "but I'm just not ready."

I watched sadly as he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. I groaned and reluctantly entered the kitchen to find Sabrina...crying?

She was sitting at the table her face buried in her hands, emitting muffled sniffles and cries. I stared in shock for a moment before she glanced up and quickly wiped away her tears, embarrassed.

"Daphne," she said, standing up awkwardly. I hesitantly walked towards her.

"Sabrina...were you...crying?" I asked, observing her red and puffy face.

"Sorry, I was just eating this really onion-y salsa and I just started tearing up and.." she faltered off, knowing that I saw straight through her story.

Out of nowhere, she lunged towards me and buried her face into my shoulder. I patted her back as she sobbed into my t-shirt.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," I mumbled as I tried not to think of the snot on my clothes.

"I've ruined everything! I already knew he didn't care about me and I had to go and stir things up! Look where that got us; in the stupid hospital!" Sabrina screamed into my shoulder, making her cry even harder. I pushed her back to face me.

"Sabrina, don't say that Puck doesn't care about you. You know he loves you, and I know you love him back! Why can't you just admit and get it over with?" I said sternly, grabbing a tissue and holding it out to her. She took it and blew her nose noisily.

"I just...I just...oh gosh, I don't know! Everything in my life right now is messed up, I just can't add anymore stress!" she cried, letting out another loud sob.

"Maybe if you tell him that you like him back, things will be easier! Don't you understand? Things could be so much better if you just told Puck that you have feelings for him too." I said calmly. Sabrina just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Daph, but I just don't think I can handle it right now." she gave me a watery smile before leaving the room.

I let out a frustrated growl and stomped my foot childishly before stalking off to find Red.

* * *

**1 week later (still Daphne's POV)**

"Come on, Sabrina! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Granny yelled as she plopped her sunflower hat over her tight bun.

It was Ronaldo's court date and we were headed to the Ferryport Landing Municipal Courthouse. The Mad Hatter wasn't the judge anymore, thankfully, but had been replaced by Rapunzel.

I only caught a quick glimpse of Sabrina's solemn face from the top of the stairs before I was rushed out the door and into the Puck's Jeep. Red scooted in next to me on my left, while Puck squeezed in on my right. Everyone else piled quietly into the big vehicle, and we were off.

The car ride was silent, but not awkward. Everyone seemed to be off in their own little world. I smiled when I noticed Puck eyeing Sabrina from the corner of his eye, but frowned when I remembered they weren't talking. I chewed on my braid solemnly.

When we pulled up to the court, Granny turned around in her seat to look at us. She gave Sabrina a reassuring smile and murmured something comforting before facing the rest of us. "Remember that this is court, and while the judge or any other official is speaking you are not allowed to talk or do any monkey business. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course," I mumbled, clumsily stumbling out of the small vehicle. Red followed close behind.

"This is going to be a _very _boring day." she said quietly. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

"WE DID IT YAYYYY!" screamed Red as the family burst excitedly from the doors of the court.

After a grand total of 7 hours of on-and-off court, the judge had finally declared Ronaldo guilty as charged. He was going to spend 3 years in prison.

I turned around to see Sabrina in Puck's arms, her shoulders shaking with happy tears. Puck was patting her back gently, his smile stretching up to his eyes. I stuck my palm in my mouth with glee, but sadly removed it as they quickly broke apart and stood awkwardly.

The whole family chattered excitedly as we made our way to the small diner next door to the courthouse. I had to contain my squeals when Puck gently helped Sabrina slide clumsily into the booth before sitting across from her. Of course, they didn't talk once during the meal, but I didn't miss the small happy glances they continuously shot at each other throughout the rest of the evening.

* * *

**So there you go! I was planning this chapter to be a lot more dramatic, but it just wasn't working for me. So sorry :/**

**I know it's been ages but I swear that once Rosie's second birthday has passed, I will definitely update more often.**

**Yep, my baby is turning 2 this month! Happy that she's growing up, but not happy to be entering the terrible twos :/**

**So how about you review, and I swear I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible :D**

**Oh, and you should like my FB page! Link in my profile.**

Have a great day!

**~Roxanne**


	16. Into the Trees

**Hey guys! I'm updating and it hasn't been 10 months! Do I get a gold star?  
**

**Anyways, this chapter has a pretty detailed ending, so pay close attention or you might miss the good stuff!**

**_RE_**_**AD ON!**_

* * *

**Sabrina's POV (still 7 months pregnant)**

I slapped Puck's hand away from mine as I hopped down from the passenger seat of his Jeep. He rolled his eyes at my antics and I flipped him off as I walked into the house.

"Granny, we're back from our Lamaze class!" I called out, setting my purse on one of the many hooks by the front door. I heard Granny shout something unintelligible from upstairs as I headed to the kitchen.

Lamaze classes had been awkward those past couple weeks. I was still ignoring Puck, but I had softened up a bit and I sometimes said one or two words to him if he talked to me directly. Of course, being Puck Goodfellow, he still had yet to apologize for what happened on the first day of school; claiming it "wasn't his fault" and that "he did nothing wrong".

I shook the thoughts away and demanded myself not to cry, which had been pretty much the only thing I'd done for days. Everything was just so..confusing.

I grabbed an apple and a can of grape soda and shoved them into my backpack before I headed out the door; I needed some time by myself. I walked a ways down the road before turning onto a small, foresty trail that winded throughout the forest. I breathed in the strong mountain air as I walked on the crunchy gravel.

After about an hour, I was still walking, and quite enjoying it. I had moved a little ways off the trail, not wanting Puck or Daphne to find me out here and ruin my peaceful mood. The serene, calm environment gave me a safe feeling. I decided to sit down and rest for a little while, something I hadn't been able to do in a while. I laid my achy back against the mossy bark of an evergreen tree before drifting off into a hazy state.

* * *

**6**** hours later (9:00 pm)**

"GAH!" I shouted, my heart beating out of my chest. I quickly observed my stomach, breathing with relief that it wasn't bloody or gashed as it had been in the nightmare I had woken up from.

"Where the hell am I?" I wondered aloud, squinting through the black darkness as I looked for a clue of my whereabouts. An owl hooted nearby, and I quickly sat up, remembering that I had fallen asleep in the forest.

"Oh no, Granny is going to be so worried!" I scrambled to stand up, rubbing my numb shoulder that I had slept on. I raced towards the head of the trail before remembering I had left my keys and backpack at the tree. I clutched my hands with frustration as I waddled quickly back to the spot I had fallen asleep.

My fingers pawed the ground, groping for the missing items. Was this even the right tree? I looked closely at it before realizing it wasn't, due to the lack of moss at it's base.

I looked up, hoping to see some clue or sign of which tree I had fallen asleep at, but I growled with frustration when I could only see a few feet in front of me. I suddenly sprang up, remembering that I carried a flashlight with me, but my relief only lasted a few short moments before I realized it was in the backpack.

I suppose I could've gone back home and waited until morning to retrieve my items, or I could've gone home and gotten a flashlight, but me being my irrational, stubborn self was determined to find those keys and backpack in the black of the night.

I half-crawled half-walked cautiously through the wooded forest, my sharp eyes searching the forest floor desperately. I was cold and very hungry, and a bit scared too, but I would never admit the last one.

Finally, my hunger got the best of me, and I turned around in defeat. I walked for a little while towards the direction I believed the trail was, but I soon realized that I had no idea which way I was facing and where the trail head was. I glanced at the sky, looking for the North Star or whatever it was, wishing I had payed more attention to the junior astronomy class I had taken as a child. Unfortunately, I had no idea what to look for and even if I did, I had no idea which direction the trail was.

After about an hour of wandering aimlessly around the forest, I knew I couldn't find the trail in the darkness. My best choice then was to sit down in a small clearing I had found and wait for somebody to find me, or until the sun rose. I tried not to think what, or who, could be out in the forest at this time of night that could hurt me. Who knew what kind of crazy lunatics roamed the woods after dark. I just prayed Granny was searching for me.

I had been sitting on a fallen log for a few minutes before I realized I was shaking like a leaf and my limbs were coated in goosebumps. I was stuck in the woods with only a thin long-sleeved shirt and long leggings to keep me warm. I tucked my feet and hands under me in an effort to keep warm and pretended I was warm and safe in my bed at home.

I must have dozed off a little because the next thing I knew was being jolted awake by a loud thud as something fell out of the bushes. I quickly scrambled up, poised in a defensive position. A younger man stood in front of m, wide-eyed and clumsily picking himself up from off the ground. He peered at me curiously through his wide square glasses.

"Whoa, whoa," He said, raising his hands as a sign that he wouldn't hurt me. I took note of his backpack filled with camping gear and his nerdy hiking clothes and realized he was just a harmless nerd camping in the wilderness. I lowered my hands slowly, my heart still racing from shock.

He gave me a cheeky smile and held out his hand. I shook it carefully.

"I'm Jeffery,"

"Sabrina," I responded quietly. He seemed nice enough, but you could never be too sure.

"Well, Sabrina, what brings you out to forest at this time of night? You don't seem to be camping.." He said, observing my lack of supplies. I watched his eyes linger at my swollen stomach.

"I'm kinda sorta lost..." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Pardon?"

"I'm lost, okay? I feel asleep and when I woke up it was dark. And I tried to go up to the trail but I forgot my backpack and I went back and now I don't know where I am and-"

"Hey, hey, deep breaths, alright? I think I have a map in here somewhere.." He said reassuringly, rummaging through his over-stuffed backpack. I smiled gratefully.

He pulled the crinkled map out of his backpack and came to stand by my side. He began telling me which direction to turn, gently tracing his finger over the old map.

"Now, when you get to this fork, you're going to want to turn rig-" He was abruptly cut off as a cry echoed from the surrounding bushes and a certain blond fairy emerged, flinging himself towards Jeffery and knocking him out on the ground, making his glasses fly into the trees.

"Stay away from her!" cried Puck, towering over Jeffery's fallen form. Jeffery gave out a low moan and hastily crawled into the bushes. Puck then turned his attention on me.

"Sabrina, I finally found you, oh god we've been so worried! Are you okay, was he trying to hurt you? I'm never letting you out of my sight again, my god, that man could have killed you or worse, oh Sabrina, you stupid, stupid girl!" Puck said hurrying over to me and checking over my body for bruises.

I was furious.

"How dare you! He was trying to help me find my way back to the trail! You can't just come in here and knock people out without even knowing the whole story! I don't need **you **to fight my battles for me, I can fend for _myself, y_ou ignorant dickhead!" I said as I stomping over to Puck, hitting his arm. His eyes glistened angrily.

"You think you can fend for yourself? I'd love to see you try, Sabrina. You aren't the same person you were a year ago, you're about to have a baby for Christ's sake! You can't just think about yourself now, because as of now, you are responsible for another human being. It is your job to keep her safe, and you're doing a pretty shitty job of it." He yelled, grabbing me by my arm. I twisted out of his grasp and began running.

I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I tore through the forest, going as fast as I could. I heard Puck shouting from behind me, which only made me run faster. The adrenaline kept me running longer than I thought possible for a pregnant woman in her third trimester.

Finally, after many minutes, my energy was winding down and I knew I would have to stop soon, even though I could hear Puck only a little ways behind me. I wasn't even sure where I was going, or what I was planning on doing, but I knew that I wasn't running from Puck because I was mad, it was something else, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I heard a whoosh of air, and screamed when I felt a strong pair of warm hands wrap around my body and lift me a few feet above the ground before lowering me once again, although still grasping me tightly. The arms gently turned me around, and I came face to face with the bane of my existence. His green eyes bore into mine, and I cursed myself internally when I felt my cheeks flush.

I buried my face into Puck's shoulder and began to cry. I wasn't crying for one main reason; it was more of a mix of many different things that had happened. I bawled into Puck for what seemed like hours, but must have only been minutes.

"I'm so sorry for ignoring you." I mumbled into his sleeve as he rubbed my back.

"Don't beat yourself up, I deserved it." He pushed me away gently so he could look me in the eye.

We stared at each other, not saying anything, but nothing needed to be said. I remember his hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer towards him, enveloping me with his woodsy smell that I had grown to love so much. My eyes slipped downwards to Puck's mouth and watched as he bit his lip, leaving the skin shiny.

In one swift movement, I rose up on my tiptoes right as he leaned down, our lips meeting halfway. Time stopped and nothing moved except us as our lips moved in synchronization, soft and sweet at first, but progressively more lust filled and aggressive.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" He whispered into my neck as we broke apart for air. He left little kisses along my jaw, making me shudder uncontrollably. I snaked my hands into his hair and pulled his lips back to mine, my brain fuzzy and unable to work properly. I smiled into the kiss as I felt myself being lifted into the air, courtesy of the fairy himself.

He gently set me back down on the ground, pulling away from my lips, but keeping his arms around me. The tips of our foreheads touched as we breathed heavily from a combination of exhilaration and lack of oxygen.

"I love you, Sabrina." He said, his eyes filled with love and adoration.

And for the first time ever, I didn't run away.

* * *

**And yes, if you were wondering, she did say she loved him back but it just didn't fit well at the end of the chaper.**

**Yayyy! Puckabrina has finally fully blossomed. I had lots of fun writing this chapter, although I wasn't originally planning on this chapter being the big "sharing true feelings" chapter, but it just seemed to fit.**

**Did you like it? Yes? No?  
Leave a review and tell me how I did!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading, expect another chapter out soon!**

**~Roxanne**

**P.S. Like my Facebook page! Link in my profile!**


	17. Surprise Visitors

**Hey guys!**

**Here's a chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for, and I'm sure you'll see why once you read it, so have fun!**

_**READ ON!**_

* * *

It was another lazy Sunday morning in the Grimm household. I was now 8 months pregnant, and all I wanted was for that baby to pop out ASAP. Let's just say, I wasn't exactly kind and happy at being swollen like a whale, and the family definitely knew that, so they mostly stayed out of my way and left me alone to wallow in my bitterness.

I smiled as Puck walked into the living room where I was watching TV. He came over to sit by me, and I propped my feet up on his lap. He began absent-mindedly tracing little circles on my toes as he watched the latest episode of CSI with me.

Things with Puck had been, interesting, to say in the least. We weren't exactly in a relationship, so to say, but we weren't exactly just friends, either. I think we came to a agreement that we wouldn't try to pursue any romantic relationships until after the baby came, but that didn't stop us from having a quick make-out session in the hallway before breakfast or holding hands under the table as we ate dinner.

I was glad that Puck didn't see me as a monstrous, pregnant beast that would bite your head off if you talked to me. He treated me as if I was skinny, normal Sabrina. Well, a skinny, normal Sabrina with bigger boobs.

The next hour passed lazily as Granny bustled throughout the house, doing her Sunday tidying; Jake sat at the loveseat, skimming through a book; Daphne and Red sat on the ground and braided each other's hair; and I remained seated with Puck at my feet.

At a quarter-to-noon, a heavy, solid knock at the door rang through the house. Everybody glanced at each other, nobody wanting to leave their comfortable spots to get the door. Granny was in the kitchen preparing lunch and Canis was out, therefore she yelled at us to grab the door.

We all gave Puck pointed looks until he groaned and shoved my feet off his lap, getting up to answer the door. I listened to him shuffle down the hallway, thinking of how cute his butt probably looked in those jeans ans he did it. Everybody turned back to their activities, including myself.

My attention was turned away from the TV once more as I heard Puck call out tensely. "Uhh, Sabrina, I think it'd for you."

I gave a confused look to Daphne, who shrugged. With a heaving sigh, I got off the couch and walked towards the front door, getting a bit worried as Puck sprinted past me back to the living room, obviously not wanting to stay with our guest.

As I turned the hall to the entryway, I let out a little gasp. My mother stood in the doorway, her black hair lifted slightly by the wind. Her mouth widened into a smile, and I stood there stupidly as I took in the sight of her.

I hadn't really spoken to either of my parents since I called them in the beginning of my pregnancy. I knew my mom had been keeping tabs on me through Granny, but due to their lack of communication, I had concluded that they were ashamed of me and had metaphorically disowned me.

My eyes shifted to the doorway as I watched my father step cautiously into the house, as if it were to fall apart any second. He glanced around for a few minutes before his eyes rested on me. He gave me a smile, which quickly turned into a grimace as his eyes settled on my stomach. I felt my eyes prick with tears, and I turned away from him angrily to face my mother.

"Mom, it's so good to see you." I said cautiously, wanting to hug her but not knowing if she wanted to hug me.

I saw my mom's eyes fill up with water a bit, and she rushed over to me, enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug. I sniffed in her familiar perfume, savoring the smell and deciding it was one of my favorite smells in the world.

"Sabrina, you look so healthy and beautiful." said Mom, smiling through her tears as she stroked my hair.

"You look even better, Mom." I said, pulling away as I watched Basil Jr. toddle through the door. I bent over and threw my arms open. He ran over to me, and I scooped him up, resting him on my him.

"Hey baby brother, I haven't seen you in forever!" I said, tickling his stomach and giving him kisses.

He poked my belly. "What in here?" he asked, looking up innocently.

"It's a baby, just like you!" I responded, nuzzling my face into his neck.

"I no baby!" he said, shaking his head. I laughed at him and set him back down on the ground.

Mom grabbed Basil's hand and looked at me. "I'm going to go say hello to Daphne and the rest of the family. Come on, Basil." And with that, she had left.

I turned around slowly, facing my dad. He looked around awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with me. I bit my lip in worry, wondering what I should do.

I finally decided to speak up. "Uhh, hi, Dad. Long time, no see."

He looked at me with a blank face, but he shook his head and a half-smile came upon his face. He strode over to me and gave me a hug. It wasn't one of his usual hugs, for it was stiff and uncomfortable, but it was a hug nonetheless.

He pulled away after a second or two. "Is that Puck here?"

I nodded hesitantly. "Dad, just remember, this pregnancy was more my fault than Puck's."

My dad gave a snort. "Well, I'll definitely have a talk with him."

"Dad, please don't be too harsh. I really like Puck and he's taking good care of me. He's grown quite responsible."

"Sabrina, I can handle it. Don't worry about it, I'm not gonna kill him."

I opened my mouth to say something more, but Granny burst in from the hallway and grinned at us.

"Lunch is ready, Sabrina, liebling. Henry, you and Veronica are welcome to join us for lunch. I made just enough for you lot." piped Granny. She looked at my father expectantly, daring him to turn down her offer of lunch.

My dad nodded. "Of course we'll stay for lunch, Mom."

At that moment, Uncle Jake walked into the now-crowded entryway. He smiled at his brother and clasped him on the back. They quietly chatted as we all made our way to the dining room.

I saw Puck seated at the table, looking anxious and stressed out. I scooted in next to him and grabbed his hand under the table.

"Puck, don't be so nervous. My dad's just going to have a chat with you, and my mom thinks you're fine. Just be your charming, usual self." I said, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Puck's hand. He gave me a cheeky smile and quickly pecked my cheek before anyone noticed.

My family got seated quickly at the table, the head spot of the table reserved for Granny. She had Jake and my dad bring out the pasta and salad she had made, and we all dug in. Conversation was reserved to small talk among smaller groups along the table. Nobody seemed to want to talk to Puck and I, so we chatted to ourselves.

"What exactly is your dad's definition of 'talk'?" said Puck, his brows furrowed in worry.

"Puck, I'm sure that's just what he means. He just wants to talk to you. That's all. Take a chill pill, boogerbrain."

He stuck his tongue out at me childishly in retaliation for the nickname. I crossed my eyes and hung a spoon off my nose. Soon we were in a full-blown silly face contest, and we were giggling like maniacs. It wasn't until I had pulled out my ears and filled my cheeks with air to resemble a monkey that I realized everyone was staring at us with confusion, obviously questioning our little game. I flushed and looked down, noticing that Puck did the same.

Daphne then started giggling a bit, which led Red to giggle. Their laughter was infectious, and Puck and I were soon chuckling as well. More and more family members began laughing, and eventually all of us were snickering over our meal. The laughter died down after a few moments, and conversation afterwards was more lively and upbeat.

Once dessert was eaten and dishes were cleared away, the family diverged throughout the house. Some went to watch TV, some went up to read journals, and the rest just did their own little activities. Puck and I went to the kitchen to help Granny clean the dishes.

A few minutes into our dish-washing, we were interrupted by a hesitant knock at the kitchen door. Without waiting for a response, my father stepped into the kitchen.

"Puck, could I speak to you?" said Dad firmly, keeping his stare hard.

Puck shot me a horrified look. I gave him an encouraging nod as he followed my father out to the back porch.

"What do you think my dad's going to say to him?" I asked Granny as I returned to help her with the dishes.

Granny patted my shoulder. "I'm not sure, dear, but nothing too bad, I think."

I nodded and continued working silently.

Half an hour later, I lay lazily on my bed, bored out of my mind, but tired of socializing with my family. As horrible as it sounds, my family gets a bit tiring sometimes, and I needed a break.

A knock on my bedroom door snapped me out of my thoughts. I told the knocker to come in, and it was none other than Puck.

He stepped over to my bed and sat down next to me, leaning over to give me a lingering kiss. I accepted the kiss heartily, and even started to deepen it before Puck pulled away. I stuck out my lip, disappointed, and he just laughed.

I sat up on the bed and grabbed his hands. "What did my dad talk to you about?" I asked, tracing the veins in his hand with my finger.

"Well, he spent a good 15 minutes lecturing me and cursing me out, which was quite frightening to be honest," said Puck, laughing a bit. "Then he said something very...interesting..to me."

I cocked my head to one side. "What did he say?"

"He said that if anyone in the world had to get his teenage daughter pregnant, he was glad it was me."

I gave a small smile and wrapped my arms around Puck. "I feel the same way."

"That doesn't mean he still doesn't hate me." said Puck, laughing.

Puck held me in his arms for a few minutes, and we savored each other's warmth. His piney smell overwhelmed me and I felt a bit woozy.

Another knock on my bedroom door brought us back to our senses. I got up to open my door.

"Oh, hey Mom." I said, gesturing to my mother to come in and make herself at home in my bedroom.

"Oh, no, sweetie. I just came to tell you we're leaving in a few minutes." said Mom, brushing my hair behind my ear.

I shook my head. "Why so soon? Why don't you stay a night or two?"

My mother grasped my shoulder. "We just think that we should go back home, that's all. We would love to stay, but we just don't think there's enough room."

"But there's an extra room upst-"

"Brina, we just want to go home, okay?"

I looked at my mother. Her face was sympathetic, and I wondered if going home today was her decision or my father's.

I nodded at her, tears forming in my eyes. I was too despicable for my parents. They didn't even want to stay here with me, their own daughter.

I wrapped my arms around my mom and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Goodbye Sabrina. I love you so, so much." said my Mom. I told her I loved her as well.

"Just say goodbye to Dad for me, then." I said quietly as I let go of her. Mom nodded sullenly and shut the door behind her as she left my room.

I turned around to face Puck, the tears continuing to build up in my eyes. He stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh, Brina, it's not that they don't like you. They're just a little shocked, that's all." he said, rubbing my back. I refused to cry, and instead focused on Puck's steady heartbeat.

"My own parents don't even like me." I choked out.

"Sabrina, they love you, and you know that. You just have to give them some space. They're not used to their little girl being 8 months pregnant."

I buried my face into Puck's shirt, drying the wall of tears in my eyes threatening to spill. I would not let my hormones win this time.

Puck looked into my eyes. "I don't care whether you're 8 months pregnant or 80 years old. I'll never leave you."

I stood up on my toes to give him a kiss. It was a hot and heavy kiss, and we really started getting into it. I took a break to breath.

"You know, Puck, I can't get pregnant when I'm already pregnant." I said suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

Puck's eyes widened. "Do you mean-"

I cut him off with a kiss. "That's exactly what I mean." I said, running my hands along his chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Just get on the bed, stinkbrain." I said as I locked my door.

* * *

**Yay for Puckabrina sex! I don't really know why I made them have sex, but I know for a fact that being pregnant makes you pretty horny, so I guess that's it.**

**The next chapter is probably going to be her going into the labor, unless I change my mind and make it just another fun one before we get down to business.**

******Sooo, I'm pretty sure there's only about like 3 chapters left of this story, including the epilogue.**Isn't that exciting!? It's been, what, like two years? Boy, do I feel old.

**Anywayssss, I have most of the first few chapters re-written. I'm almost done re-writing Chapter 5, and then I'm going to do 6, and then I'll be done with the re-writes! So yay for that.**

**I know I said I wasn't going to upload a chapter until the re-construction was done, but I couldn't just keep you guys waiting.**

**Alright, this is getting quite long, so I'll let you go.**

**REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE THEM**

**Have a fantabulous day, comrades. Thanks for reading!**

**~Roxanne**


	18. I Hate Telemarketers

**Hi guys.**

**This is going to be a kind of lengthy author's note but please just read it.**

**Yes, it has been months since I have last updated. And yes, knowing me, this is not that shocking. But please, before you go all ape on me, I just wanted to say that I have been going through a very rough patch in my life right now. It is far too personal to talk about on here, but I have really been feeling very depressed lately and the only thing that seem to keep me going is my family. **

**I have to admit, I sort of forgot about this story. I mean, not literally, but so much has been going on that I haven't had the time to actually think about this story. Just recently, I somehow stumbled back upon fanfiction, and decided to check the reviews. So many people were begging me to update, and I decided that it wasn't fair of me to leave everyone hanging like this. So yes, I wrote out this little chapter, and I plan to quickly bust out the final few chapters very soon.**

**After I finish this story, I think I might be taking a break from fanfiction for a while. I have a brilliant story idea, but I don't think I'm going to upload it just yet. And no, this story will not be having a sequel. **

**Thank you guys sooo much for being patient. I love you guys so much.**

**With that being said:**

_**READ ON!**_

* * *

_8 months pregnant_

"Oh, Brina, come on! It'll be fun!" Puck said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the front door.

"I don't see the fun or appeal in going luggage shopping with you. For heaven's sake, why do you need luggage anyways?" I responded, twisting my hand out of his grasp.

"You never know when you might have to make a quick escape!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think you'll be making any quick escapes soon, stinkbrain."

He ignored the nickname and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading me to the front door once again.

"But Sabrina, I neeeeeeeed a new suitcase and there is nobody in this house with such impeccable style sense as you!" said Puck. I looked down at my ratty orange t-shirt, holey grey sweatpants that once belonged to Puck himself, and my filthy yellow-polka dotted flip-flops. _Style sense_?

"Fine, I'll go. Buttt, only if you promise to buy me ice cream afterwards."

Puck clapped his hands together and did a little jig. I smiled and shook my head at him before grabbing my purse and calling shotgun.

I was too busy fishing through my purse for a stick of gum to see Puck whip out his phone and sneakily shoot a quick text off before hopping in the car along with me.

* * *

"Please don't drip that on my leather seats." Puck begged, warily eyeing the melting strawberry cone I was currently slurping down as we got into his car.

I took a long lick of the ice cream, savoring its sweet taste. "I'll try my best."

He gave me a long look. I squinted my eyes at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said, swallowing my ice cream.

"Just the way you're eating that ice cream. It's reminding me of the time you...nevermind." he said quickly, turning bright red. It took me a second to realize what he meant, and I could feel my face heating up as well. I ate my ice cream slowly and more dignified from that point on.

"Anyways," he said, clearing his throat. "I'm thinking we could swing by the drugstore and pick up some chocolate for the family as a treat."

"Yeah, that sounds go-" I was interrupted by the sudden buzzing of his phone. He glanced at it and got out of the parked car quickly.

"Uhh, I gotta take this real quick. Just sit tight, Brina." he said before shutting the car door and walking away. I watched him with suspicion. Who was he on the phone with, and why was it a secret?

I watched as he nodded and smiled at whatever the mystery caller had said. I felt my eyes narrow in jealousy. Surely he couldn't be talking to another girl...couldn't he? I shook it out of my mind. I was being silly. Puck would never do that! Or would he?

I was shaken from my thoughts as Puck opened the car door and got in, having already hung up the phone. He had a smile on his face a mile wide as he started the car and began driving.

"Who was that?" I asked nonchalantly, keeping my eyes on the moving landscape in my side window.

"Who was what?"

"Who was that on the phone?" I said, turning to give him a hard stare.

"Nobody."

"Oh, really?"

"Just a telemarketer."

"Why did you have to go outside the car to talk to a telemarketer?"

"I just needed some air for a second, that's all." he said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I reached out and grabbed his phone from the dashboard. He quickly snatched it back, glaring at me.

"What are you doing, Brina? What has gotten in to you?"

"It's...nothing. Are we still stopping by the drugstore?" I asked, not wanting to fight.

"Uhh, no. We're going home now."

"Why?"

It took him a few moments to respond. "I forgot that I had made prior engagements, so I have to drop you off or I'll be late."

I felt my heart clench. What was going on here? I didn't want to believe Puck was seeing someone; and even if he was, it shouldn't matter to me. I mean, we _technically_ were not dating. But still...

The rest of the car ride was silent. I could tell Puck was excited for something; he could hardly sit still. I tried to preoccupy myself by picturing the baby girl in my stomach, but my mind just kept drifting back to the mystery caller.

* * *

We finally pulled into the house driveway after what seemed like an eternity of driving. I jumped out of the car, ready to go up to my room and have a good cry. I began waddling towards the door, not waiting for Puck.

I jumped a mile when I felt his strong arms wrap around my swollen waist right as I was about to go inside. "Whoa there, Brina, what's the rush?"

I turned out of his arms and spun around to face him. "You're seeing somebody, aren't you?" I said, unable to hold it in any longer.

He gave me a blank stare. "What are you talkin' about?"

"I don't know, you've just been so...so...secretive today! The sneaky phone call, the secret texts you've been getting all afternoon, the sudden need to go somewhere, and not to mention, the remarkably good mood you're in."

"Wait a second, Brina, you'll see in jus-"

"I mean, I know we're not dating or anything, but I kind of thought we had a thing, ya know?" I said, interrupting him.

He shook his head, fumbling for his keys to the house. "Just hold on a sec-"

"Who is she? Is she cute?" I said, unable to stop myself.

Puck put his key into the door. "Sabrina, stop talking and just wait a min-"

"I get it, though. I mean, like, we're not 'together', but I don't know..."

"Sabrina, stop talking and loo-"

"..and we have sex and I _suck your dick_ for Christ's sa-"

"**SURPRISE**!" a multitude of voices yelled from inside the house as Puck swung the door open. I stopped mid-sentence, my mouth gaping and my face turning a brilliant shade of red. Judging by the uncomfortable looks on their faces, I assumed they had heard every word I had said outside.

"What's _this_?" I said meekly, despite the obvious abundance of baby decorations.

"It's your baby shower! Surprised?" Puck said, chuckling nervously.

"Surprised indeed..." I said under my breath before entering the room. I glanced around, surveying the many guests that had been invited. I saw Everafters, including Snow White, Belle, Cindy, and many others. I also saw many of my girl friends from school, the smirks evident on their faces as they tried not to laugh.

"Wow, guys, you really didn't have to do this." I said, feeling touched despite the embarrassment.

"We wanted to, Brina. You've been through a lot these past couple of months and you deserve a treat." said Daphne, bouncing up to me and giving me a hug.

There were a few moments of awkward silence after that, but then Uncle Jake cleared his throat. "Well, let's get this party started!"

* * *

"Bye, Sammy! Thanks again for coming!" I yelled from the front door, watching my classmate skip down the walkway and get into her car.

I waved at her until she turned the corner, then I closed the door and slumped against it exhaustedly. It had been a very tiring 5 hours of cake, gifts, and games. It was now 9 pm, and I was ready to hop into bed and sleep for the next three years.

I walked tiredly into the living room, where Granny was using magic to clean up the mess of red plastic cups, pink paper plates, and balled up cupcake wrappers. I sunk down into the folds of the couch, surrounded by gifts for the baby. I leaned my head against a purple giraffe stuffed animal and closed my eyes.

"Not so fast, pregnant lady." I heard from behind me, groaning inwardly at the disruption of my sleep. I opened my eyes and the handsome face of Puck Goodfellow stood directly in my line of vision.

I pushed his face away with my hand. "What do you wanttttt?"

"We need to talk."

"Can't we talk tomorrowwwww?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. Now come upstairs with me and we'll have a nice little chat."

I leaned on him lazily as we made our way up the stairs and into my bedroom. I really wasn't that tired, but Puck was just so warm and squishy.

* * *

Once in my bedroom, I flopped backwards on to the bed. He shut the door with his foot and flopped down beside me. I let out a yawn and nuzzled my face into his arm.

It was comfortably silent for a few minutes before Puck spoke up. "Did you really think I was seeing someone?"

I felt myself blush in embarrassment. "Well, I don't know. It seemed like it, I guess."

I felt him shift next to me, and when I looked up I saw his brilliant green eyes look down at me. "Brina, you have to know better than that. For pete's sake, I love you, and you know that."

"Of course I know that, but I guessed that since we weren't officially together, you might start seeing someone else officially. I mean, I get it. I'm fat and constantly grumpy and you're all skinny and muscular and so sweet and-"

He pressed his lips against mine, interrupting my sentence. It was a slow and sweet kiss, not a sloppy, hasty one filled with lust.

He pulled away after a few minutes, catching his breath. "Sabrina, you mean so much to me. I don't think I could ever see anyone else besides you; I mean, just the thought of it makes me upset. I love you so much."

"Stop it; you're gonna to make me cry." I said, burying my face in his shirt.

He pulled my face away from his chest and sat up. With a heave, I sat up along with him.

"Sabrina, I have been thinking about doing this for a while now, and I think now's a perfect time." he said, grabbing both my hands and interlacing them with his. I bit my tongue hard to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"I don't know what it is, Brina, but you are simply intoxicating. You are this crazy combination of cute and sexy and I don't care if you're 8 months pregnant or not pregnant at all, you are still the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen grace this planet. And yes, this is long over-due, I know, but here goes. Sabrina Grimm, will you be my girlfriend?"

I felt my eyes fill with tears and found that I couldn't speak, so I simply nodded my head. He started to say something more, but I quickly pounced on him, kissing him with a passion I never knew I had. My hands tangled in his shaggy hair, and the smell of pine overwhelmed my senses.

"I don't think I could live without you." I whispered breathlessly as he kissed along my jawline. He let out a whimper of agreement.

I don't think I'd ever had a happier moment in my life.

* * *

**I'm really not very happy with this chapter, but whatever. I hope you enjoyed.**

**And yes, there's only about 3 chapters left. This was originally going to be the first part of the labor and birth and stuff, but I changed my mind.**

**Remember to review!**

**Have a lovely day my pretties.**

**~Roxanne~**


	19. Don't Be Mad!

Hey! I'm not dead!

This is...not an update. And I am sososososososososososososooooo sorry about that. But, if you'll just hear me out, I have an explanation.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Guess who's pregnant? Again!

In the middle of July, I found out I was pregnant, yet again. And it's another girl!

So that's the main reason I haven't been active. But heck, the last time I was actually 'active' was like, 2 years ago. I know, I suck. Don't gotta tell me twice!

Anyways, here's some other stuff goin' on. Even though, I'm pretty sure none of you care. But whatever.

***Update Time with Roxanne***

-My first baby girl, Rosie, turned 3 years old in October! Three! I still can't even believe how fast time flies. I felt like she was born yesterday.

-I'm only one semester away from graduating from college! It has been quite the struggle, but I'm so close now! I will be getting my degree in Communications in the summer of 2014, which is very, very exciting. I was hoping to go into work after I graduated, but I don't really see that as a realistic goal with this second hell-raiser on the way. I just love being a stay at home mom, and although we do have a bit of a struggle with money, we can still make it work.

-My husband, Jeffery, works full time now. He graduated last summer, and he is now our family's main source of income. This is another reason for my lack of update. I have to cook, clean, and watch Rosie all day. I really don't have much time to myself, and when I do, it's usually spent connecting with friends or just relaxing.

-I got a new laptop! Yesterday! For Christmas! Another main reason I couldn't update is because my laptop broke a while back, and the only available computer is Jeffery's work laptop, which I can only use when he comes home after work. But I really don't feel like writing in the limited time I get to see my husband, so that's that. But, now, I have a laptop, and hopefully I will have a bit more time on my hands before Baby No.2 arrives. Rosie has been pretty independent lately, and for the most part she can entertain herself, so fingers crossed I can finish this thing!

-We just moved houses about a month and a half ago, and are still in the process of getting settled. We used to live in a tiny house that my parent's inherited from my late grandmother, but honestly, it was just too small and the neighborhood was not very good, so we bought our own little place and that's where we're at. So that's also an excuse, I guesssssss.

-Yes, the first few chapters (I think 6 and 7, but I'm not sure) are stilllll under re-construction. I will try to pop those suckers out asap! Because, quite frankly, it's embarrassing.

..

Well, I know a lot of you are wondering whether I'm going to finish this story or not. My answer: YES. I am very, very committed to finishing this story. In fact, as you're reading this, I bet I'll be working on it. My goal is to finish the next chapter by New Year's. So don't lose hope!

I love you guys so much. You guys are honestly awesome. 432 reviews? Are you kidding me? Jeffery thought I was lying when I told him. That is just..mind-blowing. I am so ready to finish this story!

Okay, well, I suppose I'm finished with my little speech thingy. I'm getting to work on the new chapter right now. I swear. :)

Have a fantabulous day, my little munchkins! I love you guys 3

~Roxanne~


	20. Labor PART 1

**Please read the very bottom author's note thingy when you're done! It explains something important. Okay! Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Due Date: 13 days**

"You two are going to behave, right?" shouted Granny from the car window as she slowly pulled out of the driveway. I made a show of crossing my fingers behind my back before replying.

"But of course, Grandmother. We will be of the utmost behavior. You don't have to worry about us!" I said in an exaggerated British accent. Puck snickered and nonchalantly squeezed my butt as Granny Relda shook her head before disappearing around the corner.

The Fairy-Tale Detective service had been pretty quiet for the past few months. You could practically taste the tension in the Grimm household as it's members got antsier and antsier for another case. So, when a call comes in about a series of mattress robberies on the border of Ferryport Landing, of course the Grimm family is going to be packed and out of the house within seconds. Well, the Grimm family minus me, who was deemed "too close to birth", and Puck, who was deemed "too close to Sabrina".

Puck turned to me with a wide grin on his face. "Well, Grimm, we got this whole place to ourselves for three days. Whaddya wanna do first?"

I tapped my finger against my mouth, contorting my face to seem as if I was thinking deeply. "Hmm...food?"

Puck gave a little whoop as he grabbed me and swung me bridal-style into his arms without even blinking an eye. Ignoring my protests, he popped his wings out and pushed off the ground, making sure not to jostle me too much as we flew smoothly through the front door and into the kitchen. He gently seated me on a kitchen chair before planting his feet on the floor and retracting his wings.

"You know that I _hate_ that!" I said, glaring at him and crossing my arms.

Puck gave me a cheeky smile. "You're so cute when you're mad, Brina."

I punched him half-heartedly in the arm as I stood up to make myself cereal. I was reaching for the Lucky Charms on the top shelf when a tan arm stopped me. I turned around, suspiciously eyeing the boy who stood behind me. He gave me a goofy grin.

"Lucky Charms, Grimm? What do you think this is? Some low-rate Motel 6 free breakfast? No, no, no."

"What are you doing?" I questioned warily.

"Sabrina, tonight is a very special night! You are going to be treated like a queen!" he said, beaming widely. Almost... too widely.

"What's the catch, Puck?"

"What ever do you mean, Grimm?"

"What do you want? The last time you acted like this was to Granny when the Xbox 360 came out."

He gave me a cheeky grin. "Well, now that you mention it, there is somethinggggg that I have been wanting your permission for..."

I gave a dramatic sigh, crossed my arms, and cocked my hip to the side. "What is it?"

"Well, you see, there's this little get-together going on down at Drew's house tomorrow night, and it would kind of be like my last, ya know, shindig before the baby comes. You and the baby are my life now, Sabrina, and I don't want you to think I'm choosing my friends over you, but it's sort of like a farewell to the old Puck Goodfellow. It's just a little get-together. No girls or anything. Just a couple of my buddies. I promise I won't stay long. Please, Brina?"

I thought to myself for a minute. I really didn't want him going, for my own selfish entertainment purposes as well as fear of being alone in the house at night. But he had been so good to me lately and I felt like he would resent me for not letting him go, so after careful deliberation, I shook my head 'yes'.

"Of course you can go, Puck."

"Oh, thank you, Brina! I always knew there was some kindness in that deep, cold heart of yours!" he said, smirking. I scoffed and pinched his arm before giving him a peck on the lips. He pushed me away gently with a serious look on his face.

"Ahem, hem" Puck coughed, reaching out his arm and placing his palm flat in front of me. "Cellphone, please."

I shook my head. "Why do you need it?"

He gave a fake irritated sigh. "Sabrina, tonight is about us. No distractions! Now give me that stinkin' cellphone before I have to wrestle it from you!"

I rolled my eyes, but decided that it wasn't worth an argument. I smacked my phone into his outstretched palm. "Happy?"

"Yes." He said with a goofy smile. I rolled my eyes again, but this time with a smile.

"So, fairyboy, what's your extravagant plan for this evening?" I said.

Puck gave me a nervous smile.

"Well, I was just thinking pizza and 'Sharknado', if that's alright with you?" he said, smiling. I gave him a smile back.

"Wow, some fancy plan! Here I was thinking you'd be cooking me a five-star dinner, but nope!" I said teasingly.

"You know I can't cook, Grimm." said Puck, steering me into the living room by the hips.

"I'm just kidding. Pizza and a movie is perfect. _Especially_ with no interruptions from various family members every 5 seconds!"

* * *

_The next morning_

I woke up to the sound of snoring fairy. I shifted myself up on to my elbows and fondly gazed over at Puck, asleep on the bed next to me. His shaggy blonde curls stood up in strange places on his head and a little string of drool was falling from his mouth, but he was still the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

I hopped out of bed and that's when I knew immediately that something was...different. It felt like all the baby's weight had shifted downwards, nearer towards my pelvis. I shifted from one foot to another, trying to see if I could move the baby back into place, but it seemed to have settled there. I figured it was nothing to worry about. The baby was just growing bigger and bigger every day. It was bound to get heavier and heavier as my due date got nearer.

I decided to do some light chores around the house to please Granny when she got home. I got to work on folding laundry and vacuuming the carpet. I was quickly worn out, and a certain blond fairy had just woken up and was distracting me with his shirtless body, so I decided to give up on the chores.

We spent the rest of the day on the couch watching TV, eating, and making out. I was feeling very content just lying around with Puck and every second the party grew nearer, I'd feel sadder. I didn't want him to go. I realized that we really haven't been apart from each other since the pregnancy, and obviously I had gotten quite attached to him. But it would be selfish to hold him back, so I sucked it up and made sure to give him a tight squeeze and a passionate kiss before he got in his car at 5:48 pm.

I watched sadly as his car disappeared around the corner, leaving me alone on the driveway. I gave a little sniff before turning around and stomping back into the house. I knew I was upset for the silliest of reasons, but I couldn't help it. I was 9 months pregnant, and the most emotional I have ever been. I slammed the front door angrily and headed to the staircase to waddle up to my room.

I started heaving up the steps and immediately knew something was wrong. A little ripple of pain shot through my body, mainly directly under my stomach. I gave a little gasp and stopped mid-step, waiting to see if the pain came again.

I must have stood there for 10 minutes, waiting to see if it happened again. After what felt like ages, I breathed a sigh of relief. I figured it must have just been gas or something. I slowly continued my trek up the stairs. I took the final step, hauling my weight on to the 2nd floor, when it hit me again. A shooting pain slicing through what I believed to be my uterus.

I cried out, my voice ringing in the hallway. My mind suddenly filled with horrible thoughts. An image of a beautiful blond child squirming and smiling, then a second image of the same child lifeless and limp. No. No, that's is not what was going to happen. I wouldn't let that happen. This-this pain is unrelated.

My thoughts were interrupted with another sharp pain. I forced myself not to think of what might be happening. I shuffled over to my bedroom and sat down with my laptop, trying to breathe and stay calm. I went to Google and quickly typed in "sharp pain pregnancy". Thousands of results popped up, and I flicked my eyes between each webpage, deciding which one to try first. I decided to click on the top result.

**Abdominal Pain during Pregnancy: Causes**  
**-Ectopic Pregnancy**  
**-Miscarriage  
-Placental Eruption**  
**-Preeclampsia**  
**-Other Causes**

Each word looked worse than the next. I began going down the list, clicking on each cause and skimming through its effects. The pain came again, sharper this time. I gritted my teeth and kept reading. With each result, I felt more and more nervous and anxious.

All of a sudden, it hit me like an ocean wave. Literally. One minute I was sitting there, completely dry, and the next minute, my pants were completely soaked. Dumbstruck, I gaped at my newly-dampened pants. I was confused. Did I just pee my pants? I was still staring at the wetness on my legs when another tugging pain rippled through me. And then, as quick as lightning, it all clicked.

"I'm in _LABOR_!" I shouted to the empty house. "I'm in labor! Oh my God! I'm in labor!"

I proceeded to get up and dance (well "dance" as much as I could being 9 months pregnant) around my room. "Finally! Finally I can get this child out of my stomach! 9 months of hell is finally over. Thank you, little girl." I said, patting my stomach.

I eventually got weary from dancing and so there I stood, in the middle of my room, breathless from both exhilaration and physical exertion, wondering what I was supposed to do next.

"Okay, Brina. Time to get down to business. First off, dry pants." I said aloud to myself, fumbling for a pair of holey sweatpants that probably hadn't been washed in weeks. I peeled off the tight, dampened jeans and found myself sighing in happiness as I loosely tied the sweatpants around my stomach. Much better.

I decided to make a checklist of what I needed to do next based off my newly learned knowledge of labor and birth. I sat down at my desk and grabbed an old receipt and a pen, feeling giddy as another pain swept through my stomach.

**Operation "Get Burdensome Child Out of Stomach":  
**- find out how far apart contractions are. (5-7 minutes: hospital time)  
- pack go-bag (clothes. money. toothbrush. baby junk. iPod. books.)  
- call puck.  
- call family.  
- pack puck's go-bag cause he couldn't be trusted to do that himself.  
- decide baby name (soon as possible, probably)  
- get a snack

I looked over my list, deciding that it was suitable for the time being. I set out to check the first item off the list: "find out how far apart contractions are". I groped through my cluttered and disorderly desk drawer, fishing out an old stopwatch that I just remembered I had. Stopwatch in hand, I sat focused, ready to push the start button the second I felt anything. It felt like ages before another ripple of pain came, but when it did, I pressed that button with more force than I ever have exerted on a button before.

Rather than wait around for my next contraction to come, I decided to be proactive and cross another item off the list: "pack go-bag". As my doctor explained to me a weeks earlier, a go-bag was a bag of essentials that you were supposed to have ready to go for when it was time to head to the hospital. Of course, rather than pack our go-bags ahead of time, Puck and I decided that we had better things to do, and thus forgot (aka, ignored) the fact that neither of us had any sort of hospital bag packed.

After roping the stopwatch around my neck, I rifled through my closet, eventually finding what I was looking for: an old duffle bag worn from years of use. I set it on my bed and started tossing various items in. 2 pairs of jeans (one maternity, one not...fingers crossed I could fit into the non-maternity pair), a couple t-shirts, socks, sneakers (you never know), slippers, underwear, and some random books on my bookshelf.

I had just set the duffle bag on the bathroom countertop, ready to pack toiletries, when I finally felt the next contraction. I fumbled for my stopwatch and quickly stopped the timer. 10 minutes and 6 seconds. We still had time. I grabbed mine and Puck's toothbrushes, toothpaste, and deodorant. I then made a quick stop to use the toilet, which was a nerve-wracking experience for me because heck, I didn't know when that baby would be popping outta there, but I managed to pee without birthing a baby into a toilet, which I took as a good sign.

I then headed off to the nursery to pack baby things; some clothes, a blanket or two, and a breast pump (ew, I know). Finally, my bag was done, and it only took me about 3 minutes to pack Puck's go-bag (just underwear, pretty much). I wrestled the two bags down the stairs and left them next to the front door and headed to the kitchen to grab a snack (check that off the list).

I trotted back to my bedroom, munching on a granola bar. Checking the list, I realized the only things left to do were call Puck, decided a baby name, and call the rest of the family so they could start driving to the hospital. I decided that calling Puck and the family would be the biggest priority, so I set out in search of my cellphone.

I must've looked _everywhere_. I spent an entirety of 30 minutes looking for that cellphone, all the while having the time between contractions getting smaller and smaller. I could feel my frustration increasing, but I refused to give up. The house phone sat mockingly on the kitchen counter; I couldn't use it due to fact that I had every number I ever needed on speed dial.

I hadn't checked the nursery yet, partly because nobody ever went in there (no baby, no reason). I decided it was worth a shot, though, so I headed upstairs towards the nursery, thinking that I maybe left it there while packing the baby's things.

I chewed my fingernails as I surveyed the room around me. It was clean and neat in there, since it hadn't really been lived in, and I would've noticed my bright blue phone case immediately if it had been in there. No such look. The room lay exactly the same as it had when I came in earlier.

Angrily, I kicked the door with my foot, sending it flying backwards and into the doorframe with a_ click_. I stared into space for a few moments, not really registering what I had just done. Suddenly, I gasped and quickly grabbed for the doorknob, yanking on it like a wild woman. It stayed locked in place.

"No. No. Nononononono!" I said aloud, tugging on the knob with all my might. In the midst of my anger, I had completely forgotten that the nursery door locked from the outside.

I banged wildly on the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Stupid-wooden-door!" I yelled, hitting the door with each word. I could feel my contractions starting to come faster, most likely due to the strenuous activity of trying to kick the door down, so I decided to sit down and breathe.

All I had to do was wait for Puck to come home from his dumb party. I checked the time- 10:34. He should be home any minute now. I just had to keep myself calm and try to slow down my labor.

I decided to reset my stopwatch and figure out how far apart my contractions were now. I clicked 'start' and waited, trying to slow my breathing and just relax. I soon felt the now-familiar tugging pain, and quickly stopped the stopwatch._  
_

6 minutes and 47 seconds.

Hospital Time: Between 5-7 minutes.

I felt myself begin to panic, and forced myself to take a deep breath. It would be okay. Puck would be home soon enough. I just had to wait it out.

And then, my head shot up. Because I had just remembered where my phone was.

In the back pocket.

Of Puck's jeans.

That currently resided on my bedroom floor in a crumpled heap.

* * *

**Whew! Well, that was a chapter! **

**Okay. I know this is late. And I'm sorrryyyyy. But hey, it's not that late! Only like, a week or two. So yeahhhh.**

**Umm, so yeah. Only 2 or 3 chapters of this story left, including the epilogue! I'll get those out ASAP!**

**I know this chapter may seem like, unrealistic or dumb, but whatever. It's fiction. Just have fun with it and don't be so critical! :)**

**Pleaseeee review. It motivates me :)**

**This is a long author's note. Sorry! Anyways, review. Love you guysssss!**

**~Roxanne**

* * *

**Oh! Almost forgot!**

**I just wanted to say somethin' real quick. As some of you might remember (or in the case of a new reader, just recently learned), I said in an early chapter that this story was my friend's old iCarly story that never got published and I was just taking her chapters and revising them. Recently, people have asked if I'm still re-vising her old story.**

**The answer is: no! The only chapters from her story that I published are chapters 7-10. The rest of the chapters are utterly and completely mine! I probably should've cleared this up earlier, but I had forgotten about it, and I apologize for that. Anyways, so yeah, just those 4 chapters.**


End file.
